Yuletide Terror!
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: COMPLETED WITH CHAPTERS 19 AND 20! The YGO gang still can't relax, what with a possessed Priest Seto on the rampage! Sequel to Home for the Holidays! Kind reviews welcome!
1. Snow

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yuletide Terror!  
  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: MUWAHAHAHA! Two Christmas-themed fics in a row! Oh this is gonna be fun! **rubs hands together.** The story is mine, the characters from the YGO TV show and the title are not (thank The Masked Reviewer for the latter!), and this is full of sibling and friendship cuteness! This is a direct sequel to Home for the Holidays, so get acquainted with that one if you feel you may get confused XD  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the week before Christmas and all through Domino City the residents were preparing for the big day. The streets were brightly decorated with many strands of colored lights, bells, reindeer, and other such things associated with this special and sacred time of year. Many shops had Nativity scenes in their front windows, and several Santas were making their way down the snowy streets.  
  
Yes, it was snowing on this night—quite heavily, actually, and the weatherman had sent out a winter storm warning for several counties. Children ran excitedly through the falling flakes, trying to catch the coveted whiteness on their tongues. Some threw snowballs, much to their parents' disapproval and resignation. And others ran up to the Santas, excitedly relaying what they were hoping to find under their trees.  
  
Christmas carolers walked up and down the streets, singing their praises and stopping to help anyone who needed it. Their gentle presence quietly reminded everyone there what the true meaning of Christmas is with their songs and their kind deeds.  
  
Marik pulled his leather jacket closer around him as he trudged on through the icy whiteness. Snow was not something he was fond of. And he couldn't help remembering how he had nearly been frozen to death in it only a couple of weeks prior to this. He had been protecting Mokuba from the cold when they had been out in the canyons after Mokuba had escaped from the Mafia don Del Vinci. Thankfully, Seto and the other Ishtars had rescued them before anyone had perished.  
  
The Mafia don was still at large now. Marik didn't like to think about that, but he did anyway. Del Vinci had a personal vendetta against Seto Kaiba now, and he had made it known that he would keep using Mokuba as the way to hurt his nemesis.   
  
Lately Seto had thrown himself even harder into his work. Mokuba didn't know the entire reason why, but Seto had eventually confided in Marik that he was looking under every rock and stone for Del Vinci. He wanted to get him captured before Christmas, and Marik, whole-heartedly agreeing, had offered his help.   
  
Seto had refused. "Del Vinci is my problem," he had growled. "It's my brother he wants to kill in order to kill me!" Angrily he had slammed his laptop closed, looking at Marik with eyes of flames and daggers. He didn't appreciate anyone—not even one he respected such as Marik—butting in on something he considered his job.  
  
But Marik hadn't given up. "And Mokuba is my friend!" he had retorted. "I want Del Vinci captured just as much as you do. It's as much my problem as it is yours." He had placed his hands on the desk and leaned over, answering Seto's glare with one of his own.  
  
Seto hadn't answered at first and had simply turned away, staring out the window of his office that overlooked all of Domino. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it," he had said then, calmly lacing his fingers together.  
  
But if he didn't want to work unitedly, Marik intended to keep looking for Del Vinci on his own time. Marik was a lot like Seto Kaiba in several ways—both were extremely hard-headed and stubborn, both cared deeply for Mokuba—one as a brother, the other as a close friend (though Marik knew deep in his heart that he considered Mokuba as more of a younger brother than simply a friend)—and both refused to admit when they had pushed themselves to the limit.  
  
"Hey! Blondie!!"  
  
Marik turned around, jarred from his train of thought. Thomas Taylor, one of two freckle-faced, red-haired, mischievous boys who had previously liked to torment poor Marik, was now standing on the curb and waving. Taylor's brother, Brandon, still got enjoyment from being mean, but Taylor himself considered Marik a friend now.  
  
"Hello," Marik smiled. He wasn't wary of Taylor any more, though he definitely still was of Brandon.  
  
Taylor ran over and looked the teenager up and down. "You're cold, Blondie," he declared with a frown.  
  
Marik forced himself to stop shivering. "I'm fine," he replied. He didn't care much for the nickname "Blondie," but he preferred it over what Taylor had called him before—"Girly-boy."  
  
Taylor glared. "You're cold," he repeated. "You're not used to the snow. And you nearly got turned into a popsicle before."   
  
Marik now just looked at Taylor calmly. "But I didn't, and I have no intention of ever letting that happen to me," he said in reply, stepping under the glow of a streetlamp decorated with strings of Christmas lights that wound around it like a bright snake.  
  
Though Taylor would never admit it, he had been alarmed those couple of weeks before, when the news had come from Téa that Marik had braved the snow, trudged through it, and then had lain in it for hours, protecting Mokuba.  
  
Taylor had yelled at Brandon in a fit of fury after Téa had left. It had been Brandon who had convinced him to go back to his teasing ways of earlier, but Brandon had taken things many steps further and had done things that were actually mean to poor Marik. "He might die now!" Taylor had wailed. "After all we did to him and everything! He could die!! I never wanted anything to actually happen to him!! He never did anything to us!" He still didn't understand why Brandon had become the way he was. In the past, Brandon had been more kind than Taylor himself.  
  
Now Taylor followed after Marik as the teenager headed off down the street. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
  
Marik sidestepped several angry, thoughtless shoppers before he found his motorcycle and climbed on. He had been to Toys, Etc., hoping to speak with Mr. Thorton about Del Vinci—who had been black-mailing the toy store owner in the past—but he hadn't had any such luck. Mr. Thorton claimed he didn't know more than what he'd already told the police. Marik didn't know whether that was the truth or not, but he had no way of finding out at this point.   
  
"Right now, I'm just going home," he told Taylor. "Only the insane would stay out in a storm such as this if they do not have to." He adjusted his helmet and left the goggles up. With the near-blizzard conditions, Marik found he could see better without them. "Come with me, if you wish," he offered. Taylor lived right across the street from the Ishtars.  
  
Taylor grinned. "Sure!" He was entranced by motorcycles and the like, and he wasn't about to pass up a chance to ride on one. "No one knows I'm here, actually. I just kinda left the house. Mom's off at some business meeting and the other kids were just being boring, so I thought I'd check things out downtown." He leaped on in front of Marik, since he was much shorter, and grabbed a helmet of his own before latching on to the handlebars.  
  
"I see," Marik said as he revved the engine. He remembered when Seto had told him more about Taylor and Brandon, including an account of a horrific baby-sitting experience he'd undergone a while ago. Taylor (who had been called Tom) had been mischievous then, Seto had said, but he seemed to really be good at heart. He had had less contact with Brandon, but he hadn't realized that boy could be so mean as he had been being. Seto had left most of their recent scoldings up to Téa, but he himself had said a few things about how disgusted he was with their recent behavior. But nothing had gotten through to either of them until they had found out about Marik's near-death.   
  
Marik was just relieved that at least Taylor was nicer these days. He was tired of being rejected, tormented, and treated cruelly. Only a select few people had truly been accepting of him in his life—something else he shared in common with both Kaiba brothers.  
  
There wasn't much chance for talking once the motorcycle had been started. The roar of the engine drowned out any attempts at such, and so both boys remained lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The snow was becoming heavier now—and thicker and wetter. Marik could tell it was going to become even worse as the hours went by. His experience in the canyons had taught him the form that snow took when it was preparing to unleash all of its possible chaos upon the hapless townspeople. And this was exactly that sort of snow. All that Marik wanted to do was burrow into a quilt by the fireplace before the worst of it struck.   
  
There would be no hope of finding Del Vinci tonight. Now he was hidden even better than before. His home was still deserted, and any allies of his were in prison or had disappeared as well, without a trace. Marik idly wondered if Seto had had any better luck.  
  
****  
  
Seto, as it turned out, hadn't. He gazed out at the snow from his office window, a furious, determined look in his cold blue eyes. Another possible lead had just fizzled out, but that only made the young businessman who had encountered many impossible situations before only become more steadfast in learning how to obtain his goal.  
  
"Del Vinci, you will be in prison before Christmas," Seto vowed aloud. "I swear it. I personally will deliver you somewhere from which you can never escape! And then never again will you use Mokuba against me."  
  
It had become his greatest obsession in the past couple of weeks. After Mokuba had nearly died for the second time at Del Vinci's hands, Seto had thrown himself full force into his search for the escaped Mafia don. How had he managed to weasle his way out of prison before, after what he had done? Seto couldn't understand it. Del Vinci had nearly killed Mokuba in that vault, but his lawyer had gotten him off the hook!  
  
"This time you're not gonna escape," Seto growled low as he returned to his desk and opened the laptop. "There won't be any lawyer in the world that will be able to help you! Justice will be done."  
  
The screen lighted up and displayed Seto's latest finds—which were nothing to jump for joy over. The boy scanned through the meager list, scenes from the past flashing through his mind. Mokuba laying dying—last year in the vault, this year in the snow. . . . Del Vinci's holographic image laughing maniacally at Seto. . . . Rage and hatred filling his soul until all he wanted to do was kill that evil man.  
  
He nearly had the previous year. The gun had been in his hand. . . . He had looked down at Del Vinci cowering on the floor. . . . His finger had been on the trigger. . . . He could have pulled it. Why hadn't he? Should he have? The questions plagued his mind until he could barely stand it.  
  
"That's not who you are, Seto Kaiba, and I hope it never will be!"  
  
"Don't tell me who I am!"  
  
Echoes from the past resounded loudly in the quiet room now. Téa's firm voice telling him why he couldn't kill Del Vinci—or anyone. Seto's angry response.  
  
But if Téa was right, then why wasn't that who he was? Seto felt the rage burning in his heart. He felt the hatred, the desire to completely destroy the treacherous, perfidious being from off the planet. What would have stayed his hand? What had then, and what would in the future?  
  
"That would make me as bad as you—killing out of hatred and rage."  
  
His words to Del Vinci as he had lowered the gun. He had meant them then. Did he still mean them now? Did he still believe that? Did he believe it with all his heart, enough so that it would stop him again if the chance once again rose to obliterate that depraved soul? Would he want it to?  
  
So many questions. . . . So very many . . . with no answers in sight.  
  
Slowly Seto stood again, clutching the laptop's handle tightly in his hand. He couldn't answer anything now. So he would go home to Mokuba, his precious brother. Perhaps he would find his answers there.  
  
****  
  
Bakura watched his father pace the floor of their quaint living room.  
  
"You're going to wear a hole in the linoleum," Yami Bakura grunted from his position in the window seat.  
  
Mr. Ryou ignored him. He didn't care if he wore it away, frankly. He just wanted to know where Frances was, and if she truly was as Yami Bakura insisted. What if she wasn't? What if she was in danger?  
  
In his hand he clutched her note, unwilling to give it up until he found its true meaning. He wanted to believe she was real, that she was genuine. He didn't want to ever believe that she was a fraud, someone out to steal his heart away and play with it before leaving it in a trillion broken pieces on a floor such as this one.  
  
Bakura didn't want to believe that, either. Of course he had had his suspicions about her as well, but maybe it was just nerves. Frances . . . Franceska. . . . After what Franceska had done to him, it was natural to think that a woman with a similar name who came into his life almost as soon as Franceska left could be the same person . . . wasn't it? It didn't mean that they were one and the same.  
  
But his Yami had seen her push Mr. Ryou into the line of fire. Then, for reasons unknown to any but he himself, Yami Bakura had rescued the man.  
  
Oreo leaped into Bakura's lap and let out a puzzled meow. The British boy chuckled weakly and stroked her fur, remembering how she and five other cats had all cuddled into Yami Bakura's lap once, preventing him from even moving.  
  
Oh, if only all people could be as trustworthy as this cat, Bakura thought wistfully.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu arrived back home from the museum and parked her car in the shelter of the garage before heading for the back door. Something was wrong. Her keen senses had picked up on it the moment she had driven onto the street.  
  
"Marik?" she called in concern, looking around for any sign of her younger brother. The home was completely dark, but Marik's motorcyle was there in the garage. . . . Knowing Marik, he had probably curled up by the fireplace to get warm and had promptly fallen asleep. Ishizu wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe it with all her heart.  
  
But she couldn't ignore her feelings. It wasn't just the Tauk that possessed her of this psychic ability; somewhere along the line, she had been gifted—or cursed—with a genuine mastery of foreshadowing. Sometimes she welcomed it, but other times she simply wanted to be rid of it all. She didn't want to feel that something was wrong with her dear brother, but the feeling wouldn't leave her be.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and she started violently, jerking away. For a split second, her mind entertained many unwelcome possibilities. Was this a burglar or a criminal of some kind? Perhaps the one who had hurt Marik?!  
  
"It is I, sister," Rishid's strong voice reassured her then. "Do not fear."  
  
Ishizu smiled up at him in immense relief. It was so good to see this dear one safe! "Have you just arrived home?" she asked, still fearful for Marik.  
  
Rishid nodded. "The front door is unlocked," he said grimly. "I was about to enter when I saw you come." And if something was wrong, Rishid didn't want Ishizu to go in alone and be harmed.  
  
Ishizu's eyes narrowed at this news. "We must go in," she said, and Rishid whole-heartedly agreed.  
  
The two Egyptians walked up to the porch and Rishid eased the door open. A crack of light illuminated the otherwise pitch-black room, casting eerie shadows on the walls and showing that nothing seemed to be out of place. Unconvinced, Rishid entered first and then permitted Ishizu to follow him. Both of them called softly for Marik as they advanced into the house but received no reply.  
  
As they approached the stairs, Ishizu suddenly drew in her breath sharply and then dropped to her knees beside a still form. She knew who it was before she was close enough to tell for certain. "Marik," she whispered, brushing his bangs aside. "Marik, what has happened?! Who has done this to you?!" Her premonition had been right! Oh, if only it hadn't been! 


	2. Surprise

Marik said nothing to her and his eyes remained closed, the dark lashes brushing against his flesh. After examining him quickly, Ishizu scooped him into her arms and held him close to her heart, fear gripping at her very soul. His heartbeat was normal, though his breath was a bit slowed. But what had happened to him! Why had he been laying unconscious at the bottom of the staircase!

"He is injured," Rishid said, looking up at her from where he had gently touched Marik's right temple. "There is a bruise here under his hair." Fear was in Rishid's golden eyes as well, but Ishizu also saw a calmness. He knew Marik was alive as well. Ishizu rejoiced because of this, but still she worried.

The teenager moved now, his body struggling briefly to be free before settling down and going still again. Ishizu cradled him gently, whispering sweet, comforting words to her younger brother. Had he fallen? Was it an accident that he was hurt? Or . . . had someone pushed or hit him?

Rishid had the same thoughts. He glanced around the darkened room suspiciously before turning on as many lights as he could. It was foolish to leave places for an intruder to conceal himself. And where there is light, physical or mental, the dark has no place to go.

Ishizu continued to kneel on the floor with Marik. She knew he was too heavy for her to stand up holding, and so she waited until Rishid came back over and carefully lifted Marik onto the soft couch.

"What could he have gotten into?" she wondered in concern as she went into the kitchen to fetch a damp cloth. "Oh Rishid . . . it seems as though he will always be tormented by someone!" And she didn't find it fair at all.

Rishid closed his eyes tightly. He didn't either. Why did Marik have to endure so much? Hadn't their precious brother suffered enough already? Couldn't he simply be allowed to enjoy the good things in life now? "Perhaps it was just an accident," he said aloud as he covered Marik with a down quilt. He would prefer it to be an accident as opposed to someone actually hurting the poor boy again.

Ishizu came back into the room and dabbed the cloth over Marik's forehead and closed eyes. "Perhaps," she agreed softly, pondering over their enemies. "The Rare Hunters are in prison . . . so it was not they." She doubted that Del Vinci would be taking an interest in Marik. He was only concentrating on the Kaibas.

But . . . had they ever found out for certain who had thrown the dart that had nearly killed Rishid? The Rare Hunters—in prison for being involved in a drug ring and for attempted murders—had all denied it, though they admitted to conspiring to have Marik killed during a drug payoff. Was there perhaps a new enemy lurking in the shadows, as Marik had feared?

Marik moved now, giving a start as the coldness of the cloth touched his flesh. He winced, moaning in pain, and then reached up to rub the bruise Rishid had found earlier. Ishizu smiled in relief that he was finally beginning to revive.

"Brother?" she whispered, continuing to dab the cloth on Marik's flesh. "Brother, awaken."

Marik went still again, seeming to be gathering his strength. His eyes opened when Rishid gently brushed his bangs to the side. The boy looked utterly confused for what seemed an endless eternity and then finally he gave a slight smile. "I think," he said carefully after a short moment, "that I'm allergic to gravity."

Ishizu couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. Well, Marik certainly seemed to be his normal self. And that was something to be immensely thankful for.

"Are you well, brother?" Rishid asked after chuckling a bit himself.

Marik pretended to think it over. He was extremely irritated that this had happened to him, but for his siblings' sakes he was being humourous about it. "Mentally, I'm angry," he said with a half-smile. "And physically . . . I'm very sore." He raised himself up partially, decided he didn't want to get up just yet, and fell back into the soft cushions.

"But how did this happen to you, Marik?" Ishizu wanted to know, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at him. She knew her brother wasn't a clumsy sort of person. It was hard for her to imagine that he simply would have slipped and fallen. Marik had never been like that. Even so, she did know that even those with the best equilibrium could sometimes wind up losing their balance.

Marik blinked up at her, as if he was either having trouble processing the question or having trouble finding the answer.

"Do you know, Marik?" Rishid asked him now, watching his brother's confused expression. He knew Marik didn't like to appear confused even if he was. Marik was the type who sometimes liked to think he could fix any problem—because he wished he could.

Marik closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He was completely baffled by it all. He remembered falling down the stairs . . . he remembered crying out in pain when he hit the floor. But he wasn't certain how it had happened.

"I . . . I think I tripped," he said finally. That was all he could come up with.

Ishizu looked at him with concern. She could see that he really didn't know. But what she wasn't sure of was whether Marik honestly didn't know and never had . . . or if he didn't remember. Carefully she sat down and studied his eyes, praying that her brother didn't have a concussion. Both pupils were normal, however, and the woman leaned back, stroking Marik's hand.

Rishid was also concerned, and he did still wonder if this hadn't been an accident. But when he asked Marik if he thought someone had purposely tripped him, the boy could only reply that he didn't know. All he recalled was taking Taylor to his home and then going across the street to his own. He had headed up the stairs to go to his room when he had tripped and fallen. The story was plausible, but all admitted that something seemed off. They just couldn't figure out what could have happened instead, or, if someone had been in the house, who it would have been.

* * *

Seto was heading home in his limo when he saw Joey's rickety trap of a car pull up beside him at a red light. When he heard the Rusty Chevrolet song being played on the blonde boy's car radio, he couldn't help but be amused.

Seto couldn't resist rolling down the window and smirking at Joey. "So, Wheeler, I suppose that's your car the man's talking about." Never could he forget the times he had been forced to ride in Joey's broken-down jalopy, cramped in with five other people. Those had been complete horror rides, and not at all dignified for the president of KaibaCorp to be seen in.

Joey glared over at him murderously. "HEY! Watch what you say, Kaiba!" he yelled, shaking his fist. "My car runs just fine! It's not like the piece of junk they're talking about in that song!" The last thing he needed today was for Seto to be his usual irritating self. Already he was feeling angry about Duke's and Tristan's latest attempts to woo Serenity. Both boys had gone over to the house after school and buttered up Mrs. Wheeler before asking to take Serenity Christmas shopping. Mrs. Wheeler, who knew both boys quite well by now, had agreed, and Joey had come home only recently and heard of it. Now he was desperately trying to get to the mall to spy on them.

"Oh, it isn't?" Seto replied smoothly, crossing his arms. He needed something to take his mind off this whole Del Vinci problem. Until he got back to Mokuba, teasing Joey would be a way to relieve some of his stress. "Well, it certainly makes enough noise. Wasn't that the muffler I heard trailing on the ground just now? And it's definitely cold enough inside to put one in minds of the Arctic."

"Man, I'm warnin' you, Kaiba," Joey growled, clenching the steering wheel with all his might. "You don't wanna push me too far!"

As the chorus played again, Seto remained dead calm. This was too amusing. He knew he had gotten Joey's goat, and now he was only proving what a short-tempered fool the Brooklyn boy was. People from the surrounding cars were all staring by now.

"I could've sworn I saw you losing a tire on the road the other day," Seto sneered as the light finally turned green again. "It seems the radio really is about the only thing working." With that he was gone in a burst of speed, leaving a fuming Joey behind.

But Joey wasn't about to give up. He slammed on the accelerator and charged forward until he had pulled up alongside Seto's spacious limo at the next red light. "It's not like everyone has the money to have one of those things!" the brown-eyed boy yelled, pointing his forefinger at the sleek black automobile. "You think you're so darn great just 'cause you have all that money and the fancy cars! Well, maybe I'm not some rich guy like you, but at least I'm not a stuck-up snob!" He slammed his hand down on the top of the door and the sideview mirror teetered and fell to the ground.

Both boys immediately reverted their gaze downward to stare at the fallen object. Then Seto opened his door, reached down calmly to pick it up, and then handed it to Joey. "You dropped this," he said smoothly before driving off.

Joey could only sit there and let his rage boil over.

Joey turned the radio off in rage and threw the mirror onto the seat next to him. What right did that Seto Kaiba have to always be trying to get a rise out of him? Ever since they'd first met it had been like that. Joey was often convinced that Seto was just looking down on him because they came from different walks of life.

Of course there had been times when Seto had actually rescued Joey. In spite of all his cold, calculating, and callous behavior, Seto had risked his own life several times for the blonde-haired boy. In a way, perhaps it was more like the two were friends deep down but outwardly loved to hate each other.

Right now, Joey definitely seemed to be hating him. And he also hated Tristan and Duke for always going after his sister. That reminded him . . . he had to get to the mall. Furiously he started the car's engine and puttered off, ignoring the sound of the muffler trailing behind him.

* * *

Téa was helping Burt Thorton put new stock on his shelves. Being that it was only a week to Christmas, the man was having his store stay open until midnight. And as usual, the man was feeling highly distressed.

"A new store opened just on the other side of the mall!" he declared, pointing out the door at all the bustling shoppers and the stores. "Everything always is working against me! I'm probably going to lose business now!" Mr. Thorton was already stressed enough about Del Vinci having been blackmailing him. And with the mob boss still at large, the poor man was afraid it would happen again. Or worse—that Del Vinci would make good on the threats to hurt Thorton's sister.

"I'm sure there'll be enough customers to go around," Téa tried to reassure him. While she knew Mr. Thorton's nervous personality often annoyed others, she tried to be patient around him. She knew how worried he was about his sister.

"That's not the main problem," Mr. Thorton replied, squeezing some rubber jacks in his hand. "I'm afraid Del Vinci's spies have opened it just so they can keep watch on me!" He set the jacks down and accidentally started an electric train.

Téa watched as the train started making its way around the track in the display window. "I'm sure that's not true," she said firmly. "Del Vinci has bigger things to worry about."

"But I know his secret identity!" Mr. Thorton insisted. "Of course he'd worry about me! He wants to make me shut up by hurting my sister!"

Téa idly glanced over at the other toy shop. The thought of Mafia dons shelving and selling toys was highly amusing to her, though she knew Mr. Thorton was completely serious. And she did know he probably actually had something to worry about.

Was it her imagination, or had she just seen someone in a business suit and sunglasses going into that store?

* * *

Joey narrowed his eyes as he watched from behind a potted palm tree as Tristan and Duke escorted Serenity along, each one trying to find something that she would like the best. The nerve of those two!

"What do you think of these genuine Native American bracelets?" Duke asked, holding one up.

Serenity rushed over for a better look. "They're absolutely gorgeous!" she gushed, trying one on and delighting in the many colored stones and feathers.

Tristan glared at Duke. "Hey, Serenity! I just saw some cool plush animals over there!" he called, pointing ahead to another kiosk. He knew how much she adored that sort of thing.

"Really!" Serenity exclaimed, going to look.

Tristan smiled triumphantly. "See?" he grinned. "She likes my idea better." He watched as Serenity cuddled a plush elephant.

Duke wasn't ready to give up. "She likes my idea the best!" he retorted. "She's still wearing the bracelet!" He pointed to it on Serenity's wrist.

The two boys glared at each other.

Joey was just preparing to step out from behind the tree and confront them all when he suddenly realized that his foot had gotten tangled up in an electrical cord. Narrowing his eyes, he struggled to unwind the cord before some disaster happened. But in that he proved unsuccessful. Instead he wound up pulling the cord out of its socket and turning off half the Christmas lights in the building.

All around the mall came cries of, "What the heck?" and "How'd that happen!" Tristan and Duke, intent on their glaring/staring match, didn't even look up as Joey continued to work at freeing himself.

Serenity did, however. "Joey!" she exclaimed, setting the plush down and running over. "What on earth are you doing here!" She had a sneaking suspicion, but she wouldn't voice it aloud yet. Her brother's overprotective nature wasn't lost to her, and though she appreciated his concern and loved Joey more than anything, she did wish he would give her some space. She felt that she was old enough to be with Tristan and Duke without Joey flipping out about it. After all, both of them were very honorable and decent people.

Joey looked up at her sheepishly. "Oh, uh, hey sis!" he grinned, finally getting the coils of cord off from around his shoes. "I was, uh, just passin' through. Fancy seein' you here!" He knew that Serenity would be irritated with him for spying, and he didn't especially want to have a confrontation with her right in the mall. It was Tristan and Duke he wanted to yell at.

Serenity gave a heavy sigh and plugged the Christmas lights back in. "You knew I was coming here, didn't you, Joey?" she said softly.

Joey scratched his head. "Well . . . hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was goin' the way it should!" he said defensively, straightening up and dumping the cords behind the palm tree.

"Well, it's fine, Joey," Serenity assured him, laying her hands on his shoulders. "So you don't need to worry." What she really wished was that they could all have a nice, peaceful time shopping and not have to worry about criminals or boys being forward. She knew Tristan and Duke wouldn't ever try anything inappropriate. But still Joey worried.

"Of course I have to worry!" the boy cried.

Serenity just sighed again.

* * *

Bakura perked up as he heard a graphic thump against the porch. "Oh my!" the sweet boy exclaimed, leaping to his feet and disturbing Oreo. "What on earth was that!"

"Frances?" Mr. Ryou said hopefully, going over.

Yami Bakura went to the door as well. "Foolish mortal!" he scolded. If there was one person on earth he didn't understand, it was Mr. Ryou. But if anyone tried to tell Yami Bakura that that was because he had never been in love, they would be mistaken. The thief had been in love once, ages before. But he never spoke of it now and didn't intend to ever again. The past was past.

Angrily he yanked open the door and looked down, preparing for the appearance of some grotesque creature. Instead he froze in shock and disbelief.


	3. Collapse

Bakura, Mr. Ryou, and Oreo all clamored around the old thief to get a glimpse of what was so shocking. Oreo came between Yami Bakura's legs, her black-and-white fur standing on end as she hissed at the form upon the doorstep. To Bakura and his father, Yami Bakura's absolute expression of disgust and anger and Oreo's defensive stance could not be explained. At least not at first.  
  
"I don't understand, Yami," Bakura cried. "Who is it? Is she hurt??" All he could see was a lightly tan-skinned form wearing what he thought was a sleeveless tunic and a skirt. A shock of long black hair spilled over the person's shoulders, coated with flecks of snow.  
  
"It's not a 'she,'" Yami Bakura said coldly. "I want this abomination out of my sight NOW!" He gestured angrily, his silver locks whipping with the action. What did that man think he was doing by stumbling into Domino City after everything he'd done and then choosing King of Thieves Bakaré's porch to collapse on?! The audacity of it all! Yami Bakura would show no mercy. The creature was undeserving of any.  
  
"YAMI!!" Bakura cried in alarm, kneeling next to the prone form. "The poor person is hurt! How can you speak in such a way?!" Usually the thief didn't behave quite like this.  
  
Mr. Ryou surveyed things grimly. "How could anyone be stupid enough to walk through the snow dressed like that?!" he demanded, carefully dropping to his knees beside his son. "This isn't like Egypt, where it's summer all-year round! And yet this person is laying here in this short kilt!"  
  
Oh, Bakura realized then, yes, of course it was a kilt, not a skirt. He felt rather embarrassed and the poor boy hoped wholeheartedly that the injured party hadn't heard himself being addressed as a "she."  
  
Unseen by them at first, Yami Bakura raised the Millennium Ring. When Bakura sensed something, he whirled around and saw a fire in his Yami's eyes like that which he had never before seen as the thief screamed loudly first in Egyptian and then in English. "Leave him to die!!" he roared. "If you allow him to set one foot in this house, I swear on this Ring that I will steal all of your souls!" How could Bakura even consider helping this person?! If there was a way his hikari could betray him, this was it. The man laying on the porch was the one Yami Bakura considered most vile above all others. Never would Yami Bakura lend a helping hand to such!  
  
"Now see here!" Mr. Ryou yelled, raising up to the tomb robber's eye level. "This is my home and I'll have no soul-stealing going on—PERIOD! I don't care who this man is, he does need help and I have the authority in this household to say what happens to him! And I say that we're going to help him!!" He had had enough of this strange Egyptian thief insisting that he was in control of the house. Before long, Mr. Ryou feared, Yami Bakura would have taught Bakura to be defiant of that authority he had just spoken of. Bakura had always been a very good son, but Mr. Ryou was doubtful of how he would turn out under the guide of such influences as this.  
  
"Really?" Slowly the man raised himself up just slightly, revealing his tired smirk and sharp violet eyes. Several days stubble adorned his cheeks and chin, giving him a more rough and wild appearance than he already had. "Heh. Well . . . you certainly are kind to a stranger." He fell to the porch once again as unconsciousness enveloped him.  
  
But now Bakura recognized the man. And he knew why Yami Bakura was so insistent on not letting him into the house. "OH MY!" he gasped, not even realizing or caring how loud he was speaking. "KHU!!!"  
  
****  
  
Seto unlocked the door of his home wearily and went in, nodding a greeting to the chirpy maid Velma before going into his den and collapsing into the soft sofa's cushions. Still the questions poured through his mind about Del Vinci as he stared up at the ceiling, barely visible in the dimmed light.   
  
He honestly didn't know if he was "good enough" to not pull the trigger on the Mafia don should they meet again under such circumstances. His hatred for the man burned deep. Never had he despised someone so since the whole horrible Pegasus incident that seemed so long ago now. Basically, Seto Kaiba's main law was "Mess with my little brother and be prepared to die."  
  
Idly he threw his deep blue trenchcoat off and began to unbutton his pine green shirt. When he had about half the buttons undone, Seto glanced in a nearby mirror at a small scar in his chest. Which injury was that from? He gave a half-smirk, realizing that he really had no clue. He had been shot, stabbed, beaten, and otherwise brutalized more times than he cared to remember or even could. Everything came together as a gigantic blur of agony and pain. Just a couple of weeks ago he had been ran down by a reindeer—the same one that had attacked him the previous year. Then he had gotten into a fight with one of Del Vinci's men and had nearly been fatally stabbed. He would have died, had the locket he wore not taken the brunt of the knife's assault.  
  
Crossing the room, Seto picked up the evening paper that Velma had left there for him and idly glanced at the headline. He grunted in irritation. Same old, same old. People being their usual, ruthless, backbiting selves to get what they wanted. Again he collapsed on the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. Often he found it amazing that the world had lasted this long, what with all the people killing each other over companies or pieces of land. The business world was a dangerous thing to be involved in. When one was as rich and powerful as he, many enemies were collected. But Seto had even more than the norm—probably because of the way he kept getting into the ridiculous mysteries Yugi and the others always solved. He never considered that he was really helping those kids; he only got involved when things started to concern him. That was what he told himself.  
  
Now he rolled onto his side. More than likely he'd wind up asleep on the couch and Velma would come in around three or four and cover him with a quilt. Mokuba was probably already asleep. Seto didn't want to disturb him if he was.  
  
The poor boy was utterly exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping well or eating much since Del Vinci had eluded him yet again. But he forced his body to keep pressing on no matter what. Seto realized grimly that he hadn't slept at all for three nights. He wasn't about to tell Mokuba, though. No sense in getting his brother worked up over it. Sleeping and eating were burdens to him now. All he wanted was to get Del Vinci behind bars for good—and onto death row, if possible. Del Vinci had tried to kill Mokuba more than once! If the authorities decided to ignore that, Seto would fight them all tooth and nail.  
  
Suddenly noticing a telephone message written on the desk, he leaped up and went over to it with curiosity and a bit of hope. Was this something that would help him? Seto scanned it over quickly. It was in Anna's fancy cursive and was from someone who was calling himself "Your Friendly Neighborhood Elf." Seto knew approximately who that was—the strange character who turned up always in the company of a reindeer called Dancer. He said that a new store had opened in the mall that Seto might be interested in. That was all it said, but reading between the lines, Seto deduced that Del Vinci could be involved somehow. The elf knew how desperate Seto was to catch the Mafia don.  
  
Now Seto glanced up at the clock. It was past midnight, but he was confident that he could and would get into the mall anyway. He did own some of the stores. Heck, he owned practically half the city, as Joey had observed jokingly once. And he didn't intend to let this possible clue go to waste. Grabbing his trenchcoat up, he went out into the main hallway and told Velma that he was going out again.  
  
She, of course, didn't react very well. "But Mr. Kaiba, you haven't slept for nigh unto a week!" the perky redhead gasped. "You're gonna wear yourself down completely if this goes on! Then who will Mokuba have to take care of him and to be his brother?!" Frantically she twisted the dust mop in her hands, a habit she had had for years now. She was very fond of Seto and often tried to look out for him, whether he liked it or not. Usually he didn't.  
  
Tonight he didn't. "I'm going to be fine," Seto grunted. "I wouldn't let anything happen to me. I should be back before dawn. If I'm not, assume I'm in trouble or dead." With that, and a sweep of his coat, he was out the door again, leaving one very distressed Velma behind.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu watched worriedly as her younger brother began to pace the floor. She didn't think he was well enough to be getting up like that, but Marik continued to insist that he was fine. "It's only a bruise, sister," he smiled when he caught her worried eye. "I'm very much alright. Just angry." He hadn't decided whether he was angry at himself or at someone else, though. If someone had purposely tripped him, then he was very angry at that person. But if he himself had just suffered a household accident, then he was quite aggravated with himself for not being more careful.  
  
"Are you certain you remember nothing more, Marik?" Rishid asked, watching the stubborn teenager stop in front of the window and look out at the generously falling snow.  
  
"I told all I could remember," Marik replied, sounding a bit irritated. Instantly he felt shamed, however, and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft tone. He hardly ever showed anger or irritation toward his siblings, and he wasn't actually ever upset at them; now he was just taking out his frustration before he thought about it.  
  
But Rishid understood perfectly, as he had always done. Gently he came over and laid a hand on Marik's shoulder, smiling softly. "It's alright, brother. We know this is exasperating for you."  
  
Marik smiled as well, leaning back against his older brother. Rishid had always been his strength, his beacon. His saving grace. There was a bond they shared that only the two of them understood. And that no one could ever tear apart.  
  
Ishizu's eyes were soft as she watched them interact. Then she spoke up quietly. "It is late," she said. "If you feel up to it, Marik, we should eat something and then go to bed." Since Marik remembered things as an accident, there wasn't much more they could do. But Ishizu did want to investigate exactly what it looked like at the top of the stairs when they went up.  
  
Marik nodded slowly. He was perfectly willing to eat. And the thought of Ishizu's cooking sounded very good right now.  
  
****  
  
Yami Yugi was gazing out the window in his hikari's living room at the falling snow. Of course he had never seen anything like it before coming to Domino, and it rather fascinated him. He didn't care much for how cold it was, though. That was something he could live without.  
  
He wondered what would happen next to Yugi and his friends. It seemed that every month there was a new mystery they had to work on, and the one they had just "solved" wasn't completely closed yet. Yami Yugi's blood boiled at the thought of the malevolent Del Vinci still being at large. He would agree wholeheartedly with Seto Kaiba (for once) on the thought that the man needed to be sealed away somewhere. He, however, didn't share Seto's extreme passion in the matter. That was something Seto, and Seto alone, had—because of Mokuba. But Yami Yugi believed that justice needed to be done, of course, and he knew that he would do everything he could to assist in the man's capture.  
  
A loud thump from down in the game shop came to his attention and he perked up immensely, his eyes narrowed. What was that? Had Solomon been lifting boxes that were too heavy for him again?  
  
With a sigh the Pharaoh went to the stairs leading downstairs and demanded to know what had happened. A confused moan was the reply and Yami Yugi's eyes went wide. Yugi!  
  
Immediately the violet-eyed ancient spirit descended the stairs, nearly taking them two at a time. "Yugi?" he called. "What happened?" Thoughts of intruders breaking in danced through his mind and he growled. But surely he would have sensed an evil presence if something of that nature had occurred.  
  
Within the next few seconds Yami Yugi was in the game shop and looking for his hikari. He soon found him sprawled over several large boxes of gaming equipment. He was about to run over and help him when Yugi looked up, turning a deep shade of pink.  
  
"Oh . . . hi, Yami," the boy smiled lopsidedly. "I . . . I'm okay. I just . . . tripped. . . ." Carefully he eased himself off the crates and blinked, scratching his head as he realized something. "I'm sure those weren't there when I came in. . . ."  
  
Yami Yugi chuckled softly when he realized Yugi was alright. "Everyone has accidents," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Yugi sounded vague. He was so certain the floor had been clear! He knew he must have simply not seen the boxes, but still . . . there was something nagging in his mind that said he was remembering fine and that something wasn't right.  
  
****  
  
Duke narrowed his eyes as he walked down the darkened, snowy streets. Flashes of memory went through his mind as he remembered the drug bust fiasco. Well, maybe it was only a partial fiasco. They *had* managed to round up a good portion of the criminals, but most of the truly powerful ones—the ones in positions to cause much, much more trouble and even get their allies released—were still at large somewhere. This disturbed Duke highly. And though he had told Gabrielle about it all and had given her access to the files he had collected, there wasn't much headway being made. She had told him just moments ago when he had gone to see her at the station that there was, unfortunately, a lot of red tape that they had to get past and that it hadn't happened yet. Perhaps it never would.  
  
He was a bit suspicious of her extreme negativity about it all. Duke wasn't as familiar with Gabrielle as most of the others were, and though he did trust her since she had helped out those weeks past, he wondered if possibly there was more going on with her now than meets the eye. He wasn't about to tell anyone of his feelings, but he definitely intended to keep a watch on her until he could be certain that she wasn't purposely holding things up for some reason.  
  
"Hey! Yoohoo! Duke Devlin!"  
  
The raven-haired boy whirled around to see Mai Valentine standing on the corner, waving to him. He didn't know Mai that well, and he was a bit surprised that she remembered him, but then he quickly got over it. After all, he thought, what girl wouldn't remember me?  
  
He walked over to her with one of his disarming smiles. "Hello, Miss Valentine," he greeted. "You're looking as charming as always."  
  
Mai smirked. "Still the same Devlin," she said as they began to walk down the sidewalk together.   
  
Duke made an unintelligible grunt and then asked her where she had been lately. Mai then told him that she had wanted to go off away from the others and see if she could have a Cancun vacation without any mystery elements intruding. She had just got back a week or so ago.  
  
"And how was the trip?" Duke asked, a bit curious to know if any of the gang could avoid finding mysteries.  
  
Mai laughed softly. "Well . . . let's see. The entire hotel got held hostage at gunpoint, one of the gangsters tried to flirt with me, I had to play along until there was an opportunity for me to get his gun away. . . ." She shrugged. "All in all, a normal vacation." She said this with a certain amount of sarcasm. It was disconcerting to realize that "normal" for them was being attacked by all manner of lowlifes.  
  
"And I heard you'd been solving a mystery yourself," Mai said now, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh?" Duke tossed his black hair. "What was it you heard?"  
  
"That you nearly got yourself killed trying to bring a drug ring to justice," Mai replied, giving him a rather disapproving look. "You think you're pretty indestructible, don't you? That's just how Joey is." She smiled to herself as she mentioned Joey's name. Mai missed that silly Brooklyn boy and now that she was back in Domino she was anxious to look him up again.  
  
Duke gave her a sidelong glance. "What?! I'm nothing like Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Oh, of course you're not," Mai said smoothly. "You just have the same stubbornness, the same stuck-up pride, and the same astonishing knack for finding trouble."  
  
This wasn't going exactly as Duke had wanted. "Hey!!" he cried in protest.  
  
Mai just laughed.  
  
****  
  
Marik had barely snuggled into the down comforter on his bed when the phone rang. It was at times like this when he realized just how tired he was when he laid down. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that the phone would stop ringing. But it didn't. At last he opened one eye again, deciding that it must be important. So he groped for the phone by his bedside and groggily said hello, all the while allowing his bangs to take on their usual "separate life" and flop into his eyes. Somehow he managed to see clearly even when they did that, though no one could figure out exactly how he did.  
  
The young, worried voice on the phone instantly roused the sleepy boy up. "Marik!! I'm sorry if I woke you up. . . ." Mokuba twisted the phone cord in his shaking hands. He had gotten out of bed only a few minutes ago for a drink of water and then had asked Velma where his brother was. It hadn't make him happy when Velma had shown him the note Anna had written from the strange elf.  
  
Marik sat up in bed. He knew Mokuba wouldn't call at nigh to midnight if it wasn't important. "Mokuba! No, it's fine," he assured his friend. "What is it?"  
  
Mokuba sank down into a nearby chair. "Seto went out again," he admitted. "I think he went to the mall to check something out." He sighed. "I guess normally it wouldn't bother me so much, but . . . I don't think he's been sleeping well lately. The last couple of nights I was up late at night around two or three and Seto was always wide awake at his laptop! His eyes look really bloodshot." He didn't know for sure what Seto was doing at all hours of the night and day, but he did have a good suspicion. It probably had something to do with Del Vinci, the child figured. And he was afraid that Seto's obsession with catching the Mafia don was slowly killing him. "And he hasn't eaten very good lately either."  
  
Marik listened as the younger boy detailed all of his worries. The Egyptian knew, indeed, that Seto was trying to corner Del Vinci, but he also knew that Seto hadn't wanted him to tell Mokuba that. But he offered comfort to his friend as best as he could, vowing silently to have a talk with Seto the next chance he could.  
  
Ishizu and Rishid, outside Marik's door in the hallway, overheard their brother on the phone. Both of them smiled gently. They knew it made Marik happy to know someone he considered his best friend. Back in Egypt, Marik hadn't been allowed to have any friends. And then there had been the whole, nightmarish Yami disaster. But now finally Marik was settled down someplace where he could have a normal life.  
  
"Marik has always had a fragile heart," Ishizu remarked as she walked back to the top of the stairs. She hadn't been able to find anything out of the ordinary there when she had first come up, but she had decided that she should check again, just in case. "And because of the immense pain and agony he has endured, it has made him stronger and more able to help others," the woman realized out loud, kneeling down to examine near the balcony railing.  
  
Rishid nodded in agreement. Though Marik had fallen into a pit of despair before, now he was happy and cheerful most of the time. But always there remained a certain sadness and maturity in his eyes, and he was generally more reserved than most of the ones his age whom he hung out with. His heart was also one that could be broken very easily. For his brother's sake, Rishid prayed that Mokuba would always remain a true friend.  
  
Though the two searched carefully for ages, never did they find anything to indicate that someone other than Marik had been in the house. But even at that, they weren't willing to completely ignore the possibility that such had happened.  
  
****  
  
Joey was waiting around outside the mall in irritation. He was still fuming over the whole incident with Serenity and Tristan and Duke. For some reason, Duke had had to leave the mall abruptly a while ago. Of course, that had delighted Tristan, but it hadn't done much for Joey. He knew that he would have to watch Tristan even more closely until they all went to their homes. For right now, Téa had taken Serenity into some women's clothing store to show her something or another before they left and Joey had opted to stay outside while they did. Maybe it would give him a chance to cool off.  
  
He was hardly expecting to find more action out there in the snow. But it came anyway, in the form of several hard punches from around the corner. Someone was fighting!  
  
Joey was just about to run around and see what was happening when the sounds stopped and Seto Kaiba came around the corner, straightening his blue trenchcoat and looking exasperated. The Brooklyn boy stopped short at the sight of his current nemesis, still not having forgiven Seto for the teasing remarks about his car—even though most of them had been, in fact, true. "Man, Kaiba, what've you been doing?" Joey demanded then, finding his voice and blurting something out before he quite knew what he was saying. "Beating up someone else who doesn't meet your high-falutin' standards?!"  
  
Seto turned and regarded Joey very calmly, ignoring the way his vision swam momentarily. The fight against the mystery assailant who had come from seemingly nowhere hadn't been that much of a strain on him. But Seto's lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. His body was letting him know that it was time for a break. But as always, Seto refused to listen. "No, Wheeler, I haven't," he said now, approaching the main doors and going to open them. Obviously something must be going on at that new store, he decided grimly, or else someone wouldn't have tried to kill him before he even got inside.  
  
Joey watched him open the door and go in, the sight of Seto reaching up suddenly to rub his brow not lost on the blonde boy. Again without thinking about it, Joey yanked the door open and followed him. "Yeah, go ahead, Kaiba!" he growled. "Demonstrate how much being among the poorer class gives you a headache!"  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes, turning to face Joey. "You know, Wheeler, you really weren't giving me a headache before, but you are now," he declared. Again his vision swam and he fought against his weakening legs. He was not going to keel over. Not here. Not in front of Joey.  
  
"Is that so?!" Joey cried, not caring how much his voice was rising. "Well, I'll give you something to have a headache over!" Instantly he lunged, trying to punch Seto right in the face. Seto blocked his attempt, catching his fist with his hand and thrusting it from him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Wheeler," he said in a warning voice as he became aware very clearly that he definitely was going to keel over.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Joey stood, shaking with anger. "Well, don't think you can just sit there and insult me and my car and think you can get away with it! 'Cause if you do, you got another thing coming!! You got that, Kaiba??!" He only got more irritated as Seto tried to rub at his forehead again. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT GARBAGE, KAIBA!!" the impulsive boy screamed.  
  
But in the next instant Joey froze in shock as Seto swayed violently and then crashed to the floor, unconscious! 


	4. Siblings at Odds

At first Joey was certain it was some sort of joke. This was ridiculous! He had never heard of or seen Seto Kaiba fainting anywhere. Seto was always stubborn and refused to let anyone know when he was feeling ill. Joey doubted very much that Seto would let himself pass out right here!  
  
But he realized also that it was even more ridiculous to think that Seto would pull a joke like this. Joey could imagine maybe Tristan doing it sometime as an unfunny joke, but Seto would frown upon it immensely. It was rare, if ever, that Seto engaged in any sort of levity, and certainly pretending to faint would not be what he'd delight in. No, the other boy must have truly collapsed.  
  
So Joey knelt down at Seto's side and shook him. "HEY!" he yelled. "Come on, Kaiba, naptime's over! Wake up!!" He shook the exhausted youth a bit harder than he'd meant to and Seto gave a soft moan, attempting to move away.  
  
"Joey! What in the world are you doing?!"  
  
Joey looked up to see a befuddled Tristan approaching. Apparently Téa and Serenity were still looking in that women's store, as they weren't anywhere with him. Tristan had been aimlessly wandering the corridors while he'd been waiting, and now he'd found his way to the main entrance where Joey was dealing with the unconscious Seto. Joey had to admit he was relieved for the help.  
  
"Give me a hand, Tristan," he ordered. "It's a long story, but Kaiba here kinda fainted or something." Joey grabbed one of Seto's arms and tried to haul him up.  
  
Tristan just stared, unmoving, for several moments. "Fainted? Kaiba?" he said in disbelief. He found it just as impossible as Joey did, knowing how Seto was. But then again . . . maybe not so impossible. Yes, Tristan knew exactly how Seto was—including his obsessiveness with work. If Seto overworked himself, which was entirely possible, he could very well faint. Quickly he ran forward to help Joey, who was struggling to get Seto over to a nearby bench.  
  
"Maybe we should call a doc or somethin'," Tristan suggested.  
  
"You think so?" Joey glanced over at him. "Man, Kaiba would really love that." He snickered a bit in spite of himself. If there was one thing Seto hated more than looking vulnerable in front of Joey or Yugi or any of them, it was being examined by doctors.  
  
"Calling medical personnel is completely unnecessary." Seto Kaiba, regaining his senses slowly, had overheard some of the conversation between Joey and Tristan and was not pleased. He had collapsed, as he'd known he was going to—but in front of Joey Wheeler of all people! He hated himself for that. Nothing that profitable had happened on this outing. The one he had fought with had mysteriously vanished. And if Joey and Tristan were going to hover over him, there wasn't much chance he'd be visiting that store without them tagging along.  
  
"Completely unnecessary?!" Joey wailed in disbelief after recovering from the shock of Seto abruptly speaking. "What the heck's the matter with you, Kaiba?! People don't just pass out for no reason!"  
  
Seto struggled to sit up. He realized now that he needed to go home to bed. If he wound up in the KaibaCorp infirmary—or worse, a hospital!—it wouldn't help things for him any. But when he tried to push past the two boys standing over him, they weren't willing to let him pass.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy," Tristan said, grabbing Seto's shoulders. "Joey's right! You shouldn't stand up too fast. You might bring it on again."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Seto grumbled, his blue eyes looking out piercingly from behind the thick bangs. "But I'm not getting up too fast."  
  
"For Pete's sake, Kaiba!" Joey yelled, and he was certain anyone left in the mall would hear him and come running to see what all the commotion was about. "Quit bein' such a stubborn, thickheaded know-it-all!" What he completely overlooked was the fact that he behaved quite similarly much of the time. Perhaps the problems between him and Seto stemmed from the fact that they were too much alike.  
  
Seto got up anyway, his eyes concealed in shadow. "There's nothing wrong with me," he snapped. "I was just a bit light-headed." With that he swept past them both, determinedly heading for the door.  
  
But Joey grabbed Seto's arm, pulling him back. "Just accept the fact that you're not indestructible, man!" he growled. "You passed out and you need help! You should have a doctor check you out or something!" What would it take to make this guy see that he wasn't the only person to ever collapse and that it wasn't something that would make him look weak? Joey knew that that's what Seto was angry about. Well, that and also the fact that it had been Joey Wheeler whom Seto had collapsed in front of. Heck, if the tables had been turned, Seto was the last person Joey would've wanted to collapse around. Joey could understand the businessman's embarrassment.  
  
Again Seto wrenched away, looking more irritated than before. "I already know what's wrong," he said coldly. "And I don't need a doctor to tell me what I know." Before he could be stopped, he was gone.  
  
****  
  
Mr. Ryou stared at Bakura strangely after the boy's outburst. "Who?!" he demanded. Never had he heard such an odd name—except in the ancient Egyptian texts he sometimes translated for the college he worked with. Someone living in this day and age with the name was something he had never imagined or fathomed before. Why did Bakura know this person? Why was this Khu dressed so inappropriately for the weather? And when would things settle down? Mr. Ryou felt like his whole life had been turned upsidedown once again. He had been running from life since both his precious wife and later his daughter had been taken from him. He didn't want to think that his son was becoming involved with shady characters.  
  
"Khu!" Bakura repeated. "No wonder Yami is so angry!" Never could he forget the things this man had done. He had tortured Yami Bakura more than once. He and his brother had teamed up with several other villains and caused endless agony for everyone in San Francisco. The last time anyone had seen Khu had been when he had stolen the Horse talisman to heal Seth after Vivalene had shot the younger man multiple times. And now Khu was laying on his worst enemy's porch?! Khu despised Yami Bakura just as much as the thief despised him. If he had any knowledge of where he was going, this was the last place he'd come to. But it was such a strange coincidence. . . .  
  
Yami Bakura yanked Bakura away before he could kneel beside Khu again, his dark chocolate eyes flaming with rage. "You know who he is now," the tomb robber fumed. "And you know I won't lift a finger to help him, nor will I allow you to!"  
  
Bakura frowned. "Yami, it's Christmastime!" he scolded, pulling free and kneeling by Khu anyway. He didn't intend to let Yami Bakura boss him around, not when someone was hurt—even if that someone was one that he himself didn't particularly like.  
  
Yami Bakura snarled. "You fool! I don't care what it is! We should leave him to die!" Bakura was completely defying him to help this scumbag who wasn't deserving of help!! Yami Bakura could barely control the urge to grab the boy again and throw him across the room. He wanted to almost more than anything else right now. Once he'd moved Bakura, he could begin his revenge on Khu.  
  
But Mr. Ryou got in the way before he could. "I will hear no more of this talk!" he roared. "I already said what was to happen to this man as long as he's on my property. Either abide by my decisions or leave this house!!"  
  
Everyone conscious froze and all eyes turned to the thief in shock. What would he say to this? Surely, Bakura thought, he wouldn't leave me; I'm his hikari! He wrung his hands in anxiety, praying that Yami Bakura would have a sudden change of heart. What he was fully expecting was for the tomb raider to disappear into the Millennium Ring.  
  
But Yami Bakura whirled in anger, stepping over Khu's body to walk out on the porch. Very well then. He would leave. He wouldn't stand for this insubordination! If Bakura wanted to hobnob with scum like Khu, then he could. But Yami Bakura, once the proud thief king Bakaré, wouldn't stay to witness it. He wouldn't be shamed in that way.  
  
Realizing his intention, Bakura and Oreo ran forward to stop him. "No, Yami!" Bakura sobbed, reaching for him desperately as Oreo lunged for his pant leg. "Please!! You can't leave!! YOU JUST CAN'T!!"  
  
Yami Bakura slapped his hand away, his eyes cold. "You have made your choice. I have made mine." And with that he vanished into the blizzard, leaving Oreo with the torn cuff of his jeans. Whether he noticed then or not is not known.  
  
But Bakura noticed. He fell to his knees, tears running from his eyes in rivers. "Yami," he whispered, his heart breaking. "Yami, no!!" Every part of him was screaming that this hadn't truly happened. His Yami hadn't just walked out on him! He was just angry, like he got sometimes, but he would come back. He always came back!  
  
"Meow," Oreo cried piteously, dropping the piece of cloth and bounding after her beloved Yami. She wasn't intending to let him get away from her now, even though she knew there wasn't much chance of catching him in this snow and fog.  
  
Bakura looked from the cloth to the fleeing cat and stood up to run after her. "Oreo, no!" he wailed. "You can't go!! You'll never find him!!" His heart was sick at the thought of that poor kitty becoming lost in the bad weather. If she did, she'd likely not survive!  
  
Mr. Ryou snatched for his son's arm, trying to stop him from joining in this madness, but he missed. Screaming Bakura's name again and again as the teenager also vanished into the white, the irritated man took a step forward and tripped over Khu. With all that had happened, he had actually forgotten the one at the center of it all. "Curse you," he growled, getting up slowly. He would have to tend to Khu before he could even go out looking for Bakura.  
  
Or so he thought. Again Khu regained consciousness and slowly started to rise. "Actually," he said in a grim voice, "I think someone else already did."  
  
****  
  
Khu pulled himself into a sitting position and snarled as the snow flipped about him. What an irritation. If he'd known the weather here would be so biting, he could've come better prepared for it. Of course, he had been so delirious at the time he had left his previous location that he wasn't really thinking about anything. The only coherent thought he had kept about him was that he had to get to Domino City. And now he was here . . . and at the home of his most hated enemy. Or previous home, which seemed more likely, what with Yami Bakura's sudden exit.  
  
Mr. Ryou simply stared at this strange person, his eyes wide with anger behind the glasses. "What do you mean?!" he said, being the first of them to speak after Khu's remark about someone already cursing him. "Who are you and what nonsense is going on?!" He leaped to his feet and towered over the stranger, eager to find out the reason for what was happening on his property.  
  
But Khu wasn't willing to explain. He struggled up as well, forcing himself to stand without falling, and demanded an herb that Mr. Ryou had only vaguely heard of. If he was to get his strength back in time to stop his rampaging brother, he needed that herb. Khu and Seth often disagreed on their methods of operation, but this time Seth had gone too far. Memories swirled through Khu's mind as he remembered it all.  
  
"She has the power to bring back the dead!" Seth had yelled, a maniacal look in his eyes. "What better way to accomplish this than with those who tried before and died bravely for the cause?!"  
  
Khu had vehemently protested. What business did they have to interfere with what was already said and done? It seemed to him that, since Egypt, his and Seth's roles had been reversed somewhat. Seth had become more crazed than before, and he was willing to go to any lengths to get what he wanted. Of course he had always been that way, but Khu had never known him to take a more "zealot" approach to things. That had been his way in the past, not Seth's. Seth had sometimes tried to talk him out of the different ways that the older man, a fierce zealot, had wanted to do things. Now it was the other way around. Only Seth was being more difficult and dangerous than Khu had been. Ever since Khu had healed him with the Horse talisman he had been like this, and Khu had to wonder if the charm had been very bad for his mind even though it had healed his body.  
  
But enough of reflecting on the past. Khu didn't have time. If he didn't stop Seth, he would have Nuru bring back all the most terrible fighters of the past and a war would erupt amongst them. They wouldn't obey Seth, like he wanted them to. Seth didn't know what he was doing! And what if someone like Pegasus found out what Seth was up to? He would want a part in it all!  
  
"Did you hear me?!"  
  
Khu snapped back to the present, finding Mr. Ryou glaring intently at him.  
  
"I said I don't have that herb!" the man yelled. He was extremely edgy, as was understandable. All he wanted now was to go find his son. And instead he had to be here with this odd Egyptian who was demanding herbs!  
  
Khu narrowed his eyes and picked up something that had been laying in the snow and unseen until now. "Then I suggest you find it," he uttered low, raising his staff in front of him as it crackled with the limited magic that Khu possessed.  
  
Mr. Ryou wasn't impressed. "You have a lot of nerve," he said angrily, "turning up on my porch and thinking I'll wait on you hand and foot! If you need medical assistance, I'll take you to the hospital, but otherwise I have to be leaving. My son went out into the blizzard!" He gestured back at the falling flakes in emphasis. He didn't have time for any of this! As far as he was concerned, it was all absurd. He would be perfectly happy if all of these odd people just left him and Bakura alone.  
  
"Forget your son," Khu hissed. "This is more important. Do you want the world destroyed?!" He met Mr. Ryou's glare with his own, the deep violet eyes flashing.  
  
Mr. Ryou's mouth dropped open. What was going through his mind right now was, What sort of nutcase is this?! And what mental hospital did he escape from?! Never would he have believed Khu was telling the truth. Things would have to get much more deadly before he ever would.  
  
Realizing that he was getting nowhere, Khu decided he would have to use his last resort—transporting himself somewhere else. He just hoped he had enough energy to do it. Coldly he spoke as he gathered his feeble magic around him. "You present-day mortals are so oblivious to what goes on around you. The world could collapse and none of you would even believe it had happened." With that he had gone, leaving a shocked Mr. Ryou puzzling over it all.  
  
****  
  
Marik yawned tremendously as he finally placed the phone back in its cradle. Seto had finally come home and Mokuba was overjoyed. Marik had smiled sleepily and the friends had said their goodbyes. Now he snuggled back under the quilt, his eyes starting to close again. His thoughts wandered as he drifted into a semi-conscious state.  
  
Mokuba was such a good friend. Marik wanted to always be there for him when he could be. He hoped Seto hadn't been out engaging in some foolish thing or another. Above all, Seto needed to make sure he was there for his brother. He couldn't do anything that might endanger his health.  
  
Ishizu and Rishid had always been there for Marik. And now that he had struggled to change from what he had been, Marik wanted to return their love with his own. Above everything Marik had to protect them. And he knew that Seto only wanted to protect his own precious brother.  
  
Marik fell into a deep, almost dreamlike state, and visions of flying reindeer leaping off the roofs and running people down swirled through his mind. For a few hours at least he would leave behind the cares of the world and doze peacefully.  
  
Slowly the door opened and Ishizu stepped in quietly, tears starting to show in her eyes. Having visions of the future wasn't always what she called a blessing. She knew now that what she saw wasn't always what would definitely happen without any way to change it, but sometimes it was also something that could be changed if one knew how to go about it. But she never knew which kind of vision she was having.  
  
She stood by Marik's bedside, smiling softly to herself as she looked at this living treasure. Marik was asleep now, his breathing quiet and even. He was burrowed into the quilt, but with one hand reaching out to grab at the pillow. Ishizu loved to watch him. She never knew how much longer she would get to enjoy being with her brothers. The visions of darkness and destruction that she had always made her feel protective again, fearing that something would happen to rip her family apart.  
  
A shadow fell across the woman and she slowly turned, finding herself looking at a concerned Rishid. Dear Rishid . . . so silent and strong, yet gentle. He was fierce enough that it took almost an even dozen to take him down, yet so tender with his siblings that he almost seemed a different person then.  
  
He entered the room slowly and came over to her, taking in the scenario and realizing what must have happened. "Another vision?" he asked quietly. For the last few days Ishizu had been having them, but she had kept the knowledge secret from Marik. Rishid had found out by accident when he had stumbled in upon her two nights ago when she was enduring yet another.  
  
Ishizu could only nod numbly as she embraced her elder brother. "Rishid . . . I never wish to lose you or Marik," she whispered, feeling his loving arms come around her.  
  
Rishid narrowed his eyes. Ishizu had told him of the death and destruction that was prevalent in her recent visions. But he was determined that what she saw wouldn't be reality. "I will do everything in my power to make certain you never do, sister," he vowed softly.  
  
****  
  
A dark figure pondered on everything from his secluded room overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Slowly he raised a glass and swished around the liquid inside, a devious smile coming over his hidden features. "A toast," he said quietly, "to Yugi Muto and every foolish little inhabitant of Domino City. We'll be meeting soon. Very soon. Be very afraid!" He brought the goblet to his lips and drank freely, his maniacal laughter echoing down the halls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Is that Pegasus or no? Whatever the case, yes, I already know that he was supposed to have died in the Japanese version, so I don't need swarms of reviews telling me that. 


	5. Nuru

When Yugi awoke the next morning, he found his Yami at the window, staring into the snow that hadn't ceased falling all through the night. The boy blinked in surprise, approaching him slowly. What could have the Pharaoh so lost in thought?! Yugi couldn't remember him being like this in a long while. "Yami?" Yugi asked almost hesitatingly. He wondered if the spirit would even answer.  
  
Yami Yugi didn't turn around. "Something's here, Yugi," he said gravely. "Something ancient and unfriendly." He gazed ahead, his eyes narrowed as he tried to place what he was feeling. He had felt this presence before, in Egypt. It was a female—he could tell that much—and he was certain he had been at odds either with her or with one close to her, but he couldn't place who the person was. Uneasiness surrounded his spirit like a vise as he watched another snowflake flutter to the ground. "Darkness, as these snowflakes, is descending upon us."  
  
Yugi gasped. When the Pharaoh started to speak in such tones and using such words, his hikari knew something devastating was bound to occur. "Yami, what . . ."  
  
"I don't know," Yami Yugi sighed, gripping the Puzzle. "But I sense we need to keep a greater hold on this. Someone will try to take it." He was tired of all the endless problems that stemmed from having these Millennium Items. But, he knew in his heart, if it wasn't the Items causing such greed, it would be something else. Mortals were always lusting after anything that could give them power—and certainly the Millennium Items were not the only such artifacts that existed.  
  
Yugi shook his head in disbelief. Were their problems never going to stop?! He had hoped that they would have a peaceful Christmas. That didn't look very likely now.  
  
****  
  
Marik woke up falling out of bed. He grunted in pain as he hit the floor, feeling the coldness of the tiles against his bare chest. As always, he found it easier to sleep without a shirt on. On the occassions when he fell out of bed or was otherwise rendered without the quilt, however, it proved to be extremely unpleasant. But still he continued to sleep that way, even in the dead of winter.  
  
Muttering under his breath, the youth rose up slowly and tried to wake up more. He was not crashing into the ice, as his mind was trying to make him think; he was just in his own room, on the floor, as he had been for the last couple of minutes. Another blasted dream, and one about the winter chill and drowning in the ice at that. Not an especially exciting way to get woke up.  
  
A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Rishid standing there, silhouetted by the darkness of the cloudy day outside. "Are you alright?" the man asked quietly.  
  
Marik smiled lopsidedly, aggravation obvious in his eyes. "I'm fine," he replied, easing himself back onto the bed. Shivering, he grabbed for his shirt and started to pull it on. "Where is Ishizu?" he asked abruptly, realizing that he didn't sense her being there. Somehow he knew she wasn't in the house.  
  
"She . . . left for the museum," Rishid responded after hesitating. That was true enough, but it wasn't all of the story. Ishizu had wanted to do some research concerning the images she had seen in her recent visions. She was extremely worried about it all, especially what she had seen of Marik.  
  
The youth blinked up at his elder brother. "Why so early? And on such a storm-filled day?" Before Rishid could answer, Marik's expression darkened a bit. "It's not easy to keep secrets from me anymore, my brother." He had seen the anxiety on Ishizu's face last night. He had felt Rishid tensing just now. And he knew something was going on that they knew about and he didn't. It was obvious that something was wrong.  
  
Rishid felt a certain pang at Marik's words, and most of it had nothing to do with the fact that Marik had guessed at the deeper happenings. He knew by saying "anymore," that Marik was referring to in the past when Rishid and Ishizu had chosen to keep the truth about their father's death from the poor, already-traumatized boy. Even now Rishid didn't know if they'd made the right decision. Yes, not telling Marik had caused him to go down the path of destruction, but if they had told him . . . Rishid was certain, deep in his heart, that Marik might very well have destroyed himself. Then the Yami would have been gone, never to return . . . but so would Marik. The whole thing had seemed a lose-lose situation, and Rishid and Ishizu had opted for what they had hoped would be the lesser of two evils.  
  
Marik, suddenly realizing what he had said, gripped Rishid's arm tightly. "I'm sorry, Rishid," he whispered, his voice wreathed in guilt. "I know whenever this happens, you and Ishizu only think you are doing what's best for me." Never had he wanted to injure Rishid's feelings. He loved his brother so much!  
  
Rishid smiled fondly, brushing the long blonde locks away from Marik's face. "Do not feel badly, Marik," he said softly. "I am the sorry one. You do have a right to know." He sighed, doubting that Ishizu would be happy with him for telling Marik. But after all, Marik absolutely would not panic at the thought that he might perish. He wouldn't like it, of course, but news of his impending death wouldn't affect him near like hearing that his precious siblings would die.  
  
"A right to know what, Rishid?!" Marik demanded, seeing that the man was considering telling him.  
  
Rishid sighed to himself. "Ishizu has had visions," he said slowly, deciding just to come right out with it. "She has seen Domino City under attack. And she has seen what appears to be several young people being killed by an odd flash of light." Never could he forget the horror he had felt when Ishizu had told him this—nor could he forget the feeling that she had, indeed, seen the not-so-distant future. His hand came to rest on Marik's shoulder and subconsciously he refused to let go, as if doing so would somehow seal Marik's fate. He drew a shuddering breath as he struggled to get his emotions under control enough to say it. "Including you, my brother." It pained him enormously to say it.  
  
Marik said nothing at first. While he had more or less suspected it, he hadn't known the full truth. Now that he did, it took a moment to digest. He didn't want to die. That was the last thing he wanted. In spite of all the hardships he had endured, he still felt he had more than enough reason to live on. He had Ishizu and Rishid, and Mokuba too! Those three souls he treasured above all others, and he wanted more than anything to remain with them.  
  
"Marik?"  
  
Rishid's concerned voice broke into the boy's thoughts and he came back to the present, gazing into the endless depths of his elder brother's golden eyes. Not knowing what to say, exactly, Marik finally spoke quietly and broached a subject he had just been pondering on. "Who else died?"  
  
Rishid stared at Marik, trying to determine if he thought the teen was really okay with this morbid news. He himself felt as though he were screaming inside. He refused to believe that Ishizu's dream would come to pass. It was not fathomable—that Marik would die. A world without Marik . . . wouldn't even be a world worth living in, Rishid silently told himself. It was just too horrible—picturing the boy's broken body laying dead somewhere in Domino's streets, never to rise again.   
  
Rishid swallowed hard, telling Marik in truth that Ishizu had not seen the identity of the others present before gathering the teen into a fierce hug. As he clutched the priceless treasure close to his bosom, feeling Marik's heart beating in time with his, he whispered firmly for Marik to never leave. It couldn't happen! Never could it happen! So many times he had come so close to losing the younger brother he adored, but always Marik had managed to pull through.  
  
"I never will leave, Rishid," Marik replied quietly, returning the hug. "Never!"  
  
****  
  
Duke was walking to his shop, despite the snow, when he saw several police cars pulled up around the curb. The red and blue lights flashed angrily, casting colored tints to the fresh white snow, and three officers, including Gabrielle, were applying yellow "Do Not Cross—Crime Scene" tape around the door.  
  
Many thoughts instantly came into Duke's mind, none of them pleasant. What was going on here?! How dare they do this to his shop!! Furiously he ran forward, his emerald eyes blazing at the outrage of it all. "Excuse me," he said coldly, stepping up to Gabrielle. "What's going on here?" He gripped the woman's shoulder and she turned slowly to look at him, her expression not changing.  
  
"Your shop must be closed temporarily, Mr. Devlin," she told him flatly.  
  
"On what grounds?!" Duke could hear his voice rising, but he didn't care. "I wasn't told about this at all!"  
  
Gabrielle gently pushed him aside to continue putting the tape around. "I left a message on your answering machine," she replied in a cold tone. "A crime was committed in your shop only moments ago." Ignoring the falling snow, she finished her job and then turned to her partner, speaking in Spanish.  
  
Duke grabbed at the tape. "What kind of crime?" he demanded of anyone who would answer. Had something truly happened . . . or was Gabrielle trying to make him look bad, for some reason? He hadn't forgotten his suspicions of her. She could try to make him look like a criminal if she wanted to get him out of the way. . . .  
  
The third officer present, whom Duke didn't know, turned and faced him stonily. "About an hour ago we got a call from one of your employees. He said we might want to come out and see something. When we arrived, we found several cases of cocaine stored in your office." He held one up in emphasis.  
  
Duke's mouth dropped open. Cocaine?! How?! Yes, he had been undercover to investigate the drug ring, but the police had known of that! And he hadn't had stored cocaine in his office. Someone was obviously at work trying to frame him. And, from all appearances, Gabrielle was either believing it all or she was involved.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu turned the crumbling pages of the ancient volume, her hands shaking as she read of age-old visions that had been fulfilled, most of them literally. She shook her head as scenes flashed unbidding before her eyes of people screaming in agony as their poor bodies were tossed limply about by the force of the light. Whatever their attacker was, it didn't care who it was killing. The fact that so many young people with their whole lives ahead of them were dying didn't concern it at all. Tears sprang to Ishizu's eyes as she remembered seeing Marik's body flying through the air and then crashing down on the sidewalk like a broken toy. She couldn't think of it any more. It would drive her mad if the images kept repeating over and over!  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Ishizu looked up at the unfamiliar voice and beheld a young woman who didn't appear to be much older than she herself. Her silvery white hair was cropped short and hung to just above her shoulders. As she moved closer to Ishizu, the dark-haired woman saw that her dress seemed to also be of Egyptian origin. Orange eyes studied her piercingly from behind loose parts of hair that were falling into the girl's face.  
  
"Yes?" Ishizu asked calmly, closing the book carefully. She didn't want just anyone browsing through such an old publication, nor did she want it revealed what she had been looking at. It wasn't easy to tell who was trustworthy and who wasn't these days.  
  
"I'm looking for the Egyptian exhibit," the strange girl declared in a slightly accented voice, her manner and pose very graceful and authoritative.  
  
Ishizu clasped her hands, instantly on alert. "I will guide you there," she said.  
  
The other woman smiled. "Thank you," she said. "That would be such a help." Her gaze drifted all across the room, taking in each object and hallway. Ishizu watched her, feeling suspicions rising. Who was this strange person? Why had she suddenly appeared? For now Ishizu would do as she had said, but she would be on her guard.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence, passing through the room housing the dinosaur skeletons on their way to the Egyptian exhibits. Ishizu kept a close watch on her companion, who seemed fascinated by it all, but never could she determine what the person was thinking. Never did the girl face Ishizu. Instead she looked all around the room, as if trying to decide on something.  
  
"Are you from Egypt?" Ishizu asked finally, attempting to start conversation. She couldn't shake the uneasy feelings that were growing in her heart.  
  
The girl started, as if coming out of a trance. "Oh . . . why, yes," she smiled. "I'm just visiting here. I don't know how long I'll be staying. . . ." She trailed off, stopping to look at a towering allosaurus skeleton before hurrying after Ishizu. Reaching the doorway first, she stared intently behind her, clutching a gold-rimmed mirror in her hand.  
  
Ishizu felt the sudden need to leave the room immediately. Her Tauk glowed, starting to send her a vision, and she whirled just in time to avoid being struck with the heavy tail of the allosaurus. It had moved!  
  
The strange woman smiled. "Curious creature, isn't it." Screaming loudly in Egyptian, she commanded it to leave its platform and attack Ishizu ferociously. "I am sorry about this, but I can't have you in my way, now can I?"  
  
Ishizu narrowed her eyes, dodging as the allosaurus came off of its stand and began to move toward her, knocking down everything else in its way. At the mysterious one's commands, the other skeletons rose up as well, trying to corner Ishizu into a trap.  
  
Her heart pounded wildly. What was she to do?! They were gathering all around her. There wasn't a way out. Concentrating hard, she tried to use a blast from the Tauk to slow the zombies down. It struck a pterodactyl, which then quickly reformed itself after breaking. The prehistoric creature lunged at her, clipping her dress as it went by.  
  
Ishizu backed up against a sarcophagus, racking her mind desperately for any ideas. This couldn't be allowed! Who was this woman? How could she possibly control the dead? And how would she be stopped?  
  
The Tauk glowed brightly again, sending images of the ancient past to Ishizu's mind. She saw the girl in Egypt, controlling many armies of the dead as they marched before her. She saw a man standing near her, laughing maniacally. Though she was not shown who he was, she was certain from the silhouette and the rich blue eyes that it was Seth. Then she saw many people fall by the zombies' hands. Blood stained the Egyptian sands as the undead murdered endless numbers. And suddenly Ishizu was back in the present, with the dinosaur skeletons gather around her and the silvery-haired woman standing in front of them all. This person before her was not who she appeared to be. Though she looked young, she was actually ages old.  
  
In the next moment everything faded to black as Ishizu felt a hand strike the back of her head in a fierce karate chop. A bit of blood rose from her mouth as she sank to the floor and lay still. As she felt herself fall into oblivion, the visions she had been having again again came into her mind and she reached frantically for Marik's body as, in her eyes, the youth crashed down near her—but she could not touch him.  
  
"Beautiful, my dear," a voice belonging to one unseen purred, speaking to the white-haired woman. "I couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
The girl blushed, the pink glow making her orange eyes stand out all the more. Mentally she ordered the zombie mummy that had struck Ishizu to return to its sarcophagus, and also for the dinosaur skeletons to return to their stands, which they did. It was so easy for her to control them now, after so many centuries of practice. "Should I take the necklace she is wearing, Lord Seth?" she asked now, bending down to do exactly that. Anything for Seth's approval. He had been confident in her abilities and had encouraged her to keep working at what she wanted. It was for him that she had become her best at controlling the dead. It was all for him.  
  
Blue eyes gleamed in the shadows and Seth stepped into the light, decked in all his priestly attire. "We want powers greater than that, don't we, Nuru?" he said low, stroking her cheek. Such a perfect little toy. She would do his every bidding, as she always had. Seth waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Go ahead, my dear. Take the necklace and keep it for yourself. Consider it a gift of gratitude for your well-earned steps to get us where we wish to be."  
  
Nuru's cheeks turned an even deeper crimson as she unfastened the Tauk and stood up with it held tightly in her hand. Such brilliance! Such divinity! She moved her hand over the gold in awe, touching each curve and design as she imagined how it would look around her neck. The Tauk could show visions. How she would be able to help Seth with this!  
  
"Here, my dear." Seth took the necklace from her and affixed it around her throat, kissing her cheek when he was done. "Now come. We have much to do." Ignoring Ishizu's poor body on the floor, Seth gripped Nuru's arm and led her into the depths of the museum's halls. 


	6. Croquet

A damp coldness touched upon Ishizu's face as she began to regain consciousness. Familiar tones spoke to her through the mists of confusion, encouraging her to revive. It seemed to her that she was in a dream as the voice spoke. It had been so long since she heard that voice unmuffled by the use of a veil. . . . So long since she had been enveloped in her friend's arms . . . and felt his presence. . . .  
  
At last she opened her eyes, struggling to focus on the one standing before her. Yes, it was he! It wasn't only a dream—he was there! She instantly knew that piercing aqua gaze, the tanned skin, the loose, flowing black hair. . . .  
  
"Shadi," Ishizu whispered in awe. "My friend . . ." She smiled peacefully, knowing that he had been the one caring for her just now.  
  
The enigmatic man nodded, setting the cloth aside. "You were attacked," he reminded her grimly. He was attired in the robes that he had worn before the experience at the ranch had created the necessity for him to fake his death. Perhaps, Ishizu hoped, the threat had passed now and he would need to no longer.  
  
"Attacked?" Ishizu repeated softly. Suddenly realizing that something seemed missing, she reached up to her neck. The Tauk was gone! Memories of the white-haired girl returned to her then. Had she taken it? She felt certain that the ancient woman had, indeed, done so.  
  
Shadi looked at her silently before answering. "A storm approaches," he told her. "The enemy now has the Millennium Tauk, but they are actually seeking powers greater than it or the other items possess." He closed his eyes, drawing the veil over the bottom part of his face. Ishizu's heart sank when she saw this. He was still keeping his disguise as the mysterious Middle Eastern stranger.  
  
"And what is it they are seeking?" Ishizu asked quietly, shoving her sad feelings aside.  
  
Shadi fixed her with a gaze that seemed to penetrate through to her soul. "Even I am not certain yet," he said. "But they are using the deceased to help them achieve their goal."  
  
Ishizu stared into Shadi's eyes. Though he could seem to see what she was thinking and feeling, she could see nothing about him. Shadi never opened up to anyone, not even Ishizu, whom he considered a friend. His past was completely unknown to her, except for brief scenes that the Tauk had shown to her occassionally. And even at that, what was shown just left her more confused than ever. Once she had seen a strange man whom she assumed was related to Shadi in some way. He had been standing outside during a thunderstorm, seeming to be soaking up the lightning's effects and enjoying every moment of it. Ishizu gasped as the image returned to her now. What significance could it have?  
  
Shadi again regarded her, but said nothing. If he knew of what she had seen before, he gave no indication of it now.  
  
****  
  
Yugi carefully placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, listening to the soft jangle of the thick chain's links. It seemed to him that he had had his Puzzle forever. And yet, it really had only been a few short years. But he was so accustomed to having his Yami around that he couldn't imagine life without him.  
  
He could see Yami Yugi's reflection in the mirror. The Pharaoh was still staring out the window, his eyes filled with a look that could only be described as haunted. Yugi had seen that look before. It came over his Yami whenever he was experiencing memories from his past. Though most of them were still locked away, more and more were being recovered. Yugi still wasn't certain if this was a good thing or a bad thing. His Yami had been so moody ever since it had started. Yugi had thought his friend would be happy to finally remember what had been elusive for so long, but the former Pharaoh just seemed so perplexed and baffled by it all. Yugi had the feeling that whatever was being recalled was not usually, if ever, good.  
  
"Yami?" he said softly for the second time this morning.  
  
Yami Yugi started. Then he tried to smile at his hikari in the glass of the window, but it was obviously forced. "Yugi," he acknowledged with a slow nod. His voice was pained.  
  
"Is there . . . anything I can do?" But Yugi knew the answer before he'd even asked the question. They had had this conversation many a time before. His Yami preferred to be left alone during these times. And never would he tell Yugi any of what he was remembering. This made Yugi even more suspicious and sad. Yami Yugi had used to tell him any flashes of memory he might get. Now he was almost completely distanced. The conversation they had had a few short moments before was a welcome change from what things usually were lately. The topic may have been grim, but at least they had been talking. To Yugi it seemed that they hadn't spoke much of anything to each other since the last mystery had ended.  
  
Sure enough, as Yugi had known he would, Yami Yugi shook his head firmly. "No," he replied. "You should get to school."  
  
Yugi swallowed hard. He hated to just leave, but he knew that staying wouldn't do any good. But then he thought of something. "I don't know if there's going to be school today, Yami," he remarked, coming over to the window as well and staring at the large flakes. "They might cancel it because of the snow." It had snowed nonstop all through the night and the snowplows were only now getting to work clearing away the almost two feet of moist, heavily packing snow that had accumulated.  
  
Yami Yugi's face took on a thoughtful look. "And they probably will," he said, watching several different people struggle to dig their cars out of the whiteness.  
  
Sure enough, Solomon came into the room a moment later and announced the now-expected news that the students would be allowed to stay home today. Then he announced the also expected news that Yugi and his Yami would be helping him shovel the snow away.  
  
Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the high drifts piled outside, finally becoming completely aware of the present. It was amusing in a way—all the fierce zealots and dangerous criminals in Egypt couldn't frighten him, and here he was being intimidated by Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Well, come on!" Solomon was yelling. "Snow doesn't even wait for the Pharaoh of Egypt!" He pushed a snow shovel at Yami Yugi and the spirit found himself taking it. Yugi had to chuckle.  
  
****  
  
Shoveling the snow away was not an easy task. Every time Yami Yugi thought he had completed one section, snow was already filling up again. It was falling too fast for anyone to know what to do about it. And it was driving the Pharaoh mad. He muttered an Egyptian curse as he gazed at a fresh two inches of snow where he had just been five minutes ago.  
  
"The great Pharaoh Yugioh Atemu, reduced to shoveling snow like a common servant."  
  
The sneering, almost bitter voice made Yami Yugi look up with a start. Yugi and Solomon were on the other side of the building now and didn't come to see what was happening, but the Pharaoh immediately came to attention and gazed at the rugged man before him. Emotions flared up within his heart. Confusion . . . a bit of anger . . . irritation. . . . He recalled this person pretty much from only the recent encounters they had had, though vague, shadowy memories of Ancient Egypt occassionally brought more about him to light. "What do you want, Khu?" Yami Yugi growled. The other man looked as if he'd just been through Hades and back.  
  
Khu's expression grew stern and dark. "I want nothing with you, Pharaoh," he snarled. "I want only to stop a reign of terror."  
  
This news was an extreme shock. "You want to stop terror instead of starting it?" Yami Yugi let the shovel drop into the snow and then came to stand nose to nose with Khu. He found it impossible to believe that one of his worst enemies—one who had betrayed him in Egypt—had suddenly experienced a change of heart and personality.  
  
"It's personal," Khu hissed. Again memories flashed through his mind. He saw Seth silhouetted in the Egyptian tomb, his eyes wild as he craved for power. He saw Nuru stepping up beside him, holding her mirror as she chanted in the ancient tongue. The zombies had risen from their tombs, poised to attack. But then Khu was back in the present, glaring at the hated Pharaoh.  
  
"What's going on, Khu?" The voice was dangerous and cold.  
  
"I'd be dead before I'd tell you," was the response as Khu turned and vanished into the snow. There was no reason for Pharaoh Yugioh Atemu to know that Khu and Seth were more estranged than ever. Had he learned that they were brothers? Khu couldn't remember, but if he didn't, there was also no reason to tell him.  
  
****  
  
Seto was back at the mall when it opened, determined to investigate the new store this time. No one knew he was there now. He wouldn't have to deal with anyone irritatingly following him.  
  
For a day that had brought two feet of snow, the mall was quite populated. Students celebrating no school filled the halls, trading their cards and discussing the latest movies and video games. Seto passed by them all, interested only in this lead, however slim, that might culminate in Del Vinci's capture.  
  
He was still feeling rather tired from last night, but at least he had gotten some sleep before his arrival at the mall. The last thing he wanted to do was collapse from exhaustion again.  
  
Toys 4 U.  
  
The sign leaped out at him and Seto had to smirk. Del Vinci using a toy shop as a front? It was hilarious, yet somehow made sense in a weird sort of way. It would be the last place anyone would think to look for a Mafia don and his cronies.  
  
But he was in for quite a surprise when he stepped inside. He recognized the man in the business suit and sunglasses. It wasn't one of Del Vinci's men—it was Croquet!  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. What was Pegasus's goon doing here? It had been ages since Seto had seen or heard from them, and he was perfectly content to keep it that way. But now that Croquet had been spotted, Seto wanted an explanation.  
  
Purposefully he walked up to the green-haired man. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise," he said in his classic cold tones. "Isn't Pegasus paying you enough? Do you have to resort to selling children's toys to earn a living?"  
  
Croquet slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses, as usual, but Seto was certain that behind them the orbs were frigid. "Mr. Pegasus pays just fine," he said. "I'm on an errand."  
  
"Oh really." Seto admitted to himself that this didn't surprise him. "He wanted a new Funny Bunny plush, I suppose."  
  
Croquet ignored that. "Mr. Pegasus was asking about you. He wanted to know what you've been doing lately."  
  
Seto bristled. "If he thinks I'd willingly tell him anything, he's gotten even crazier than before." Never had he forgiven Pegasus for stealing Mokuba's soul during Duelist Kingdom. For Seto, doing such a thing was inexcusable.  
  
"You don't need to say anything," Croquet returned. "Mr. Pegasus found out anyway."  
  
"Did he now?" Seto stepped closer, his voice growing even icier. "And what does he plan to do with the information he gathered?"  
  
"He didn't tell me, Mr. Kaiba," Croquet told him.  
  
Seto glared. "Yeah? Well, you can give him this message. I haven't forgotten what I threatened to do to him back at his castle, and if one hair on Mokuba's head gets out of place because of Pegasus now, I'll follow through with it." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Croquet stared after him and then slowly raised his cell phone. "Seto Kaiba is still the same as ever, sir," he said quietly. His hawk eyes never left Seto's form as the boy advanced further into the store.  
  
A familiar voice crackled over the speaker, laughing with a droll sound. "Good. I didn't expect anything else. Keep tabs on him, won't you, Croquet?"  
  
The cold man nodded. "Of course, sir."  
  
****  
  
Marik wandered through the expansive backyard, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. What had prompted him to leave the warmth of the home to peruse the outside, freezing with heavily falling snow? Marik didn't know himself. Carefully he lifted the thick rope that strung across the innermost part of the yard like a barrier and walked under it, emerging on the other side. There was a open space that stretched for several yards and was surrounded by a barbed wire fence charged with electricity. When Marik stood right in front of the spot where he'd entered, he could see a hill ahead that sloped downward. Almost directly at the bottom was a very small pool of water that now was frozen over. Several tall, but bare trees stood around and nearby, their limbs laden heavy with snow. Marik gave a start when he heard a branch breaking and then watched as it plunged down into the snow, too weak to support its burdensome weight any longer. The boy often came to this area to think. It was still part of their property, despite being beyond the normal boundaries of the backyard.  
  
Last night someone had attacked him. He was certain of this now. Falling down the stairs hadn't been an accident. And now Ishizu was having visions of teenagers—himself included—being killed by a strange light. Was it what would be, or only what might be? Marik stared into the snowflakes with narrowed eyes, his blonde hair getting tousled by the stormy winds. If odd things were happening to them, most likely they were happening to the others as well.  
  
Marik hadn't admitted it out loud, but he was getting very angry with everything that had been happening to them. He pulled his leather jacket closer around him, the ice and snow trying to nip at his waist. But every time he turned around something was going on. Someone was always being hurt or threatened. There never seemed to be peace for any of them.  
  
He came to attention at the sound of someone crunching through the snow. It didn't sound like Rishid; the footsteps were light and dainty, as a female's. "Ishizu?" Marik called hopefully as he turned.  
  
But his hopes were in vain. Nuru stepped out from the shadows of the hedges on either side of the opening through which Marik had passed. "I'm not Ishizu," she said calmly, smiling in a way that perhaps was meant to be friendly but to Marik decidedly was not.  
  
"Then who the devil are you?" Marik growled. "This is private property and you're trespassing!"  
  
"Am I? I'm so sorry." Nuru stopped and looked at him from the other side of the rope, partially concealed in shadow again.  
  
"If you truly are sorry, you'll leave," Marik grunted. "Unless you have an emergency and need some sort of help." He noticed the glimmer of something around her neck and was about to try finding out what it was when another voice joined in the conversation.  
  
"Well, actually . . ." Seth stepped out from the opposite direction, coming toward Marik so that there would likely be no escape—unless he tried to jump the barbed wire fence to his side. "There is an emergency. We need your assistance." His smirk made a prickle run up Marik's spine.  
  
"Oh really." Marik drew the Rod and clutched it tightly, backing up ever slowly toward the fence. Now that he saw Seth he knew that things were grave. "What, exactly? Do you want the Rod? Me? My soul?"  
  
Seth laughed heartily. "Actually," he sneered, "we want your back. You have . . . much engraven there that would be . . . useful to us." He stepped closer. "So . . . I suppose you could say we want you."  
  
Marik glared. "You won't get me," he vowed.  
  
Nuru now went under the rope and walked over near Seth. "What Lord Seth wants, Lord Seth gets," she said. The Millennium Tauk was now visible around her neck.  
  
Marik froze where he was inches away from the fence. All color drained from his face. They had gotten to Ishizu already! She would never give up the Tauk willingly to such people as these. "What have you done to my sister?!" he screamed, feeling fury rise within him again.  
  
"Not to worry," Seth smiled. "She's having a nice nap on the museum floor."  
  
Marik could only see red. "If she doesn't wake up . . ." Hatred burned in his eyes as he took a step closer.  
  
Seth met him in the snow and stood directly over him. "She will," he said smoothly. "But you won't. You see, you don't have to be alive for me to get what I want from you."  
  
Marik lunged, dragging Seth into the snow. For several endless minutes the two struggled in the white drifts while Nuru watched, confident that Seth would win. Seth grabbed for the Rod with his icy fingers. Marik jerked it back, slamming the sphere on top against the man's throat. Seth gasped, struggling for breath, and then moved his knee into Marik's waist, exposed as the jacket came open. The boy winced in pain and gave a muffled cry as he fell back. Seeing his chance, Seth got up and moved forward in an attempt to push Marik into the fence. But Marik anticipated that maneuver. He dove down to the ground again, leading Seth away from the fence, and then grabbed the priest's ankle to again pull him down. Seth kicked him away and then leaped on Marik's back while he was still recovering. The fence was now just a couple of feet ahead of them. Again they began wrestling violently, one wanting to go toward the fence and the other wanting to move away.  
  
****  
  
Rishid was in the house, but from the large picture window in the den and dining area he could see a good deal of the backyard. A tree in view shook ferociously when none of the others did. Then it moved again. Rishid made up his mind to go out and see what was happening. Marik wouldn't be doing that. Not unless . . .   
  
Thoughts of his brother fighting with a fearsome opponent entered the man's mind and Rishid wasted no time in flinging the door open and going out on the deck. From there he immediately began crossing the yard to the hedges. Now the sounds of a struggle were all too obvious. Someone had attacked Marik. Rishid quickened his pace, calling his brother's name.  
  
Just before he reached the opening, a tremendous sizzling sound met his ears, followed by a loud, pained, indescernable scream. Someone had hit the fence! 


	7. A Meeting! A New Enemy? Pupilless Eyes!

Immediately Rishid ran forward, ducking under the rope with growing trepidation and screaming for Marik. That fence was charged with unnumbered amounts of voltage. If Marik had hit it, there was no telling how badly he could be hurt. When Rishid saw the scene before him, it made him stop in horror and shock.  
  
Marik and Seth were laying in a tangled heap next to the fence. It seemed that both of them must have hit it. Nuru was standing over them, trying to pry Seth away and looking rather disturbed. Rishid ran over, going pale as he saw Marik's limp body up closer. He couldn't tell who had hit the fence hardest, but Marik was still and his eyes were closed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Rishid demanded furiously, kneeling down and scooping Marik into his arms and away from Nuru's uncaring hands. The boy's eyes fluttered open slightly in confusion, staring up at Rishid before he sank back into whatever state he had been in. There were no burn marks on his body, but he seemed stunned.  
  
"Lord Seth got into a fight," Nuru replied, bending over the priest.  
  
"I'm certain that 'Lord Seth' caused the fight!" Rishid snapped, holding Marik closer to him.  
  
Nuru ignored him. Standing up slowly, she chanted a spell and vanished with Seth.  
  
Rishid glared after them and then held Marik closer. "Are you hurt badly, brother?" he asked in concern. The boy's flesh was pale, a stark contrast against the black leather jacket he was still wearing.  
  
Marik's eyes opened again and he blinked, trying to focus. "No," he managed to say, "I'm not hurt. I didn't hit the fence full force. Seth did. But . . ." He trailed off, looking confused. "Someone else touched the fence," he said then.  
  
Rishid didn't understand. "What?" he exclaimed.  
  
"They . . . touched it on purpose," Marik said weakly. "I saw him in the shadows. He grabbed the fence and . . . seemed to be charging it with electricity. Then Seth hit it and . . . he and I were fighting . . . and so the sparks channeled into me."  
  
Rishid gently carried the boy inside and laid him down on the couch, biting his tongue to keep from making angry remarks about the unfairness of it all. Marik was always being hurt. Now Rishid again examined the boy's hands and flesh, checking for burns. Marik let him do so without protesting, just watching with bleary eyes. This, perhaps, worried Rishid more than anything else. But as before, he found no injuries.  
  
Marik smiled now. "Don't worry, Rishid. I'm just weak." He breathed with a rasping sound, his chest rising and falling painfully. "But I'm worried about Ishizu. Nuru was wearing the Tauk!" The memory came back to him vividly of the golden material around the treacherous woman's neck and he struggled to get up, fearful for Ishizu's safety.  
  
Rishid paled at this news. He had been so concerned about Marik that he hadn't noticed what Nuru had around her neck. But he didn't want Marik struggling to get up. Gently the man tried in vain to hold Marik down, but the youth was insistent on finding his sister.  
  
Marik managed to walk several feet before his strength gave out and he fell backward to sit down hard on the floor. Grunting from the pain that shot through him, he got up and tried to go forward again. Rishid came over, smiling in amusement, and gently took the boy in his arms. Marik needed to rest. And yet he wanted nothing more than to make sure his sister was alright.  
  
But neither needed to fear. A bright light suddenly shone in the room and Shadi appeared with Ishizu. Marik and Rishid blinked in surprise and astonishment at the sight and then hastened forward to embrace their sister. Ishizu received them both, holding them close to her as she smiled. She could tell that Seth had already struck here. Marik felt so weak in her arms! But he was alive and conscious. Ishizu breathed thanks for this.  
  
Shadi smiled faintly at the reunion. "It would be wise for you to organize a meeting with the others," he said before vanishing.  
  
Ishizu pulled back, gazing into Marik's tired eyes. "Yes," she agreed, "it would. And we shall. But you, my dear brother, must lay down."  
  
Rishid was actually relieved when he heard Marik utter a protest.  
  
****  
  
Yugi and the others wasted no time in getting to the Ishtars' home when Ishizu called them for a meeting. When Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa came in, they were a bit surprised to see Duke and Mai had turned up among the others. Mai they hadn't seen in quite some time, but here she was in the spacious living room, teaching Serenity how to apply makeup.  
  
Joey wasn't extremely happy about this. "Hey!" he exclaimed, forgetting everything and running over. "Serenity's too young to be gettin' into this kinda stuff!" Angrily he lifted a compact of rouge and studied it before holding it up for emphasis.  
  
Serenity blinked at him. "Oh, Joey, it's not much," she smiled. "And these are just natural colors. It's nothing extravagant."  
  
Mai's reaction was a bit different. "So that's it, then?" she said, tossing her long blonde hair. "'Serenity's too young to be getting into this kind of stuff'? No 'Hello, Mai, it's good to see you again'? Well, I'm glad I know how *important* I am to you." As usual, it was impossible to tell whether she was serious or if she just wanted to get a rise out of the Brooklyn boy. Mai was truly an enigma. Hardly any of the gang could even begin to understand the things that went through her mind.  
  
Joey immediately turned pink and started to stammer, the way he usually did when Mai said something that threw him for a loop. Tristan just grinned in amusement, watching him try to string together the right words and make amends for his mistake. He was certain that Joey had a crush on Mai. And perhaps some part of Mai saw Joey as more than just an oddball teenager who liked to pig out on food.  
  
Marik laughed softly from where he was propped against the couch, Mokuba right at his side. He had rested for an hour or so while Ishizu made the phone calls, but then had insisted on sitting up when everyone started coming. He didn't want them to know what had happened to him. Ishizu knew, of course, and she wouldn't have tried to have the meeting now except that everything was happening so fast. Something needed to be done. And in order to figure out what that something would be, they all needed to work together.  
  
Seto was on Mokuba's other side, his arms crossed. He looked extremely bored with the entire situation. If he had had his way, Mokuba wouldn't have come. But here was Mokuba, having insisted on coming after overhearing about the meeting on an extension. Still Seto didn't understand why he always gave in to his brother's demands. But maybe some part of him thought that Mokuba would be safer with him at this point, even if he did have to wind up learning everything that was happening.  
  
Bakura had come as well. He was rather sad and moody, as Marik often was. His Yami hadn't returned home last night, but Mr. Ryou had found Bakura and had insisted that the boy come home. Bakura's mind had been foggy and clouded from the cold weather at the time and, though he had struggled, he hadn't succeeded in getting away. Now his thoughts were still on where Yami Bakura could be. He knew the thief felt betrayed. And he didn't know how to make him understand. Oreo hadn't returned either. Bakura could only hope that she had found the Yami and was somewhere safe and warm with him.  
  
"Are all of us here now?" Duke spoke up in irritation. "I'd like to get this meeting done with before Christmas." He was twirling a piece of hair around his finger, the emerald eyes narrowed with what he considered the absurdity of it all. The problem weighing on his mind was what to do about his shop. He had been surprised that he wasn't arrested after the police had found the cocaine, but to his greater surprise, it had been Gabrielle who had let him go.  
  
"It might have been one of the employees who brought it in," she had said, "and not Devlin himself. Therefore, we won't arrest him until we have positive proof." But Duke's shop was still closed. Undoubtedly word would get to the news about that.  
  
Duke's remark rubbed Tristan the wrong way. He turned to face the other boy, his hazel eyes flashing. "Look, I'm sure we've all got important things to do, but this meeting takes priority now, so why don't you just shut up?" Tristan had never got on well with Duke, but especially not if Serenity was in the same room with them.  
  
"We must not become incensed one with another."  
  
Ishizu's soft voice brought silence upon the room. The Egyptian woman came in from where she had been going over some last minute things in her library, walking with a poised and refined step to the last vacant spot on the one couch, by Rishid.  
  
"A wise man said, A house divided cannot stand. As long as we speak with sharp tongues with the intent of emotionally harming someone else, our problems will not be resolved. Instead, a new one will appear and hinder us in solving the original conflict." Ishizu smiled softly, pleased with the new quiet.  
  
Yugi nodded firmly, then suddenly noticed something. "Ishizu, where's your Millennium Tauk?!" he exclaimed, his violet eyes widening even more than anyone thought they could. Ishizu had always worn the Tauk, except for the brief time when it had belonged to Yugi himself. Now that she wasn't, Yugi knew instantly that that must be part of the reason as to why they had been called out.  
  
"It is good you have asked," Ishizu replied solemnly. "The Millennium Tauk has been stolen." She spoke simply, seeing no need to gloss over the incident. At everyone's shocked comments and questions, Ishizu began to tell the story as best as she could remember it. "Nuru and Seth are formidable opponents," she said at the conclusion. "I do not know what they are striving toward, but it is unnecessary to say that it must be something dangerous and deadly."  
  
"Maybe," Bakura blurted out, "it all has something to do with why Khu came!" Then he blinked his brown eyes in surprise, as if just then realizing what he had said.  
  
Instantly the room again filled with shocked questions. Bakura did his best to answer, but truthfully, he was at as much of a loss as everyone else. The things Khu had said to Mr. Ryou didn't make the picture any clearer, nor did what he had said to Yami Yugi, at least not at first glance.  
  
"He said the matter was personal," Yami Yugi mused, having emerged from the Puzzle, "and Bakura's father reported that Khu threatened the world's end."  
  
"What's he thinkin'?!" Joey burst out, leaning back on the chair he was in and nearly tipping onto the floor. "Is he gonna try to pull off some kinda end times thing?!"  
  
"Actually," Serenity spoke up with a blink, "I thought it sounded like this Khu maybe is trying to prevent someone else from doing it."  
  
"Someone else like Seth," Mai nodded.  
  
"But that'd mean the brothers turned against each other," Joey put in, lowering the chair back to the floor after Rishid gave him a warning look.  
  
Marik nodded slowly. "Yes," he said at last, studying his hands. "That is what it would mean."  
  
Sensing that Marik was having trouble with remembering the past again, Rishid kindly laid a hand on his shoulder. For it *was* the past. No matter what had happened then, it was long over. And though Marik still felt heartsick about it all every now and again, Rishid knew something that he wasn't certain Marik did—Battle City, in the end, had brought them all closer together as a family. What's more, it had brought about the Pharaoh being found and Yami Marik being banished. And Marik had friends now. Rishid smiled softly to himself. Sometimes horrid trials could wind up bringing about good.  
  
"Okay," Mai said slowly, "just supposing this is true. What would make Khu decide that Seth's plan wasn't one he wanted to be involved with? He never seemed to have any qualms before about doing things that would hurt people."  
  
No one had any answers.  
  
Duke took the silence as his moment to speak up. "While we're on the subject of people changing, maybe you should take a look at Gabrielle Valasquez," he said grimly.  
  
All eyes immediately turned to him.  
  
"Gabrielle?!" Téa repeated in shock. "But . . . she's always helped us!"  
  
Duke shrugged. "Hey, it seems agreed here that people can change. And what she's been doing lately smells weird to me." With that he began telling of the police officer's odd behavior of late, though he left out mention of what happened at his shop. But that incident had pushed him over the edge. Even though he had resolved not to speak of his suspicions about Gabrielle, now he wanted to.  
  
Even though no one seemed very receptive.  
  
"I just can't believe that Gabrielle would turn bad," Téa said stubbornly.   
  
"She's been with us through so much," Yugi added, blinking his violet eyes. But though he spoke these words, he knew sadly that Duke was right about people changing, and not always for the better.  
  
"Maybe she's just, you know, working undercover or somethin'?" Joey suggested. "You know, like tryin' to pretend she's one of the corrupt officers so she can infiltrate?"  
  
"Maybe," Duke muttered, but he didn't look convinced.  
  
Ishizu laced her fingers. "I believe that the best course of action for us at this time would be to find Khu," she stated simply.  
  
Bakura twiddled his thumbs, his soft eyes full of worry and despair. "And Yami," he whispered before remembering that no one knew the thief had fled.  
  
Tristan looked at him. "That guy's running loose again?!" he exclaimed. He, perhaps more than most of the others, disliked Yami Bakura. The whole incident at Duelist Kingdom had never ceased to stop freaking him out. But of course, he knew that Yami Bakura had done good things occasionally. There was the time when he had fought against Seth during a vicious battle and wound up taking the hit for everyone, though that hadn't been in his original plan.  
  
But Tristan's remark only made poor Bakura more upset. He clenched his fists tightly, nearly drawing blood, and then looked up with eyes flashing. "He was angry about Khu being on the porch!" the boy cried. "You know what Khu did to him in the past!" Bakura sighed sadly then, studying the floor. "So he . . . he just left . . . with Oreo. I don't even know if they're alright!" he bemoaned.  
  
Yugi laid a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine," he said comfortingly. "Oreo probably found Yami Bakura and after he sulks for a bit, I'm sure he'll come back with her."  
  
Bakura sighed and tried to manage a smile. "I suppose," he said softly. "But I've never seen him as angry as he was then. . . ." Remembrances came back to him of the tomb raider's words and he shuddered noticeably. He had truly believed Yami Bakura when he had screamed that he would steal everyone's souls if Khu were allowed in the house.  
  
"Hey, the guy's gotta come back sooner or later," Joey shrugged.  
  
The lights flickered ominously, causing everyone to come out of their thoughts and look up. It was probably from the storm, they decided. But even so, there was a certain nagging feeling that wouldn't go away, a feeling that said this wasn't just the storm and that in fact, the storm was the least of their worries.  
  
Téa broke the uncomfortable silence. "Where would we go to look for Khu?" she wondered, uneasy at the thought of purposely searching out one of their enemies. And she had especially never been fond of Khu, after everything he'd done.  
  
"Look no further."  
  
The cold voice brought everyone to attention. Khu was right there in the house, behind them! He looked a bit stronger than when Bakura had seen him, but even so he was leaning slightly on his staff. His eyes were dark and forbidding, and the long bangs fell into them as he appeared angry at the world.  
  
Seto, who had been mostly silent, now glared back just as coldly. "Why are you here?" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah, and how'd you get in?!" Tristan added. "The doors were locked!"  
  
Khu ignored them and walked over to Marik. "You saw my brother!" he stated forcefully. "What was he up to?"  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes. "I don't know why he did what he did," he retorted, unsure of whether he should tell anything to one such as Khu. As it turned out, he didn't need to.  
  
"He wanted to study your tattoo scars, didn't he." Khu didn't wait for an answer and instead looked at the boy's sister. "And his girlfriend stole your Millennium Item."  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled before Ishizu could answer. He got up in irritation. "How would you know all this unless you were involved?!"  
  
Khu snarled. "I know my brother."  
  
Now Yami Yugi strode up to him with a pharonic air. "If you are fighting against your brother now, then you must join with us and tell us what he is plotting," he said sternly. He had had just about enough of Khu's antics. And Seth's.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything, Pharaoh," Khu hissed. "You can't control anyone in this room. You're not the ruler of Egypt any longer."  
  
With that the lights went out. When brightness again filled the room, Khu was gone.  
  
****  
  
Outside in the snow, on top of the power plant, a lone figure perched. Casually he leaned forward, touching the power lines and charging them with extra electricity. He smirked to himself, his pupil-less blue eyes narrowing in thought as he caressed the wires. Wild black hair blew out in back of him and the snow fell upon the locks, but their owner paid no heed. "Such an unsuspecting city," he grinned. "I must have the attention of the one I am challenging, but in order to gain it . . . a few slight . . . disasters will have to occur first." He gave a raucous laugh. 


	8. Return to the Deadly Cooperstown!

Notes: Gomen ne!! How the heck did Yami Bakura get in this chapter?! XD Well, I've fixed that now ^^ Thanks to the one who informed me of this slipup!  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Ishtar home, everyone was puzzling over the latest shocking event. It had only been a moment ago when Khu had barged in, and still no one could figure out how he had or even why. Nor how he had left.  
  
"Did he just come in to ask about his brother?" Mai wondered, tossing her long blonde hair.  
  
"It sure as heck seems that way!" Joey exclaimed. "Or maybe he just came to badmouth the Pharaoh here!"  
  
"Did he come to leave this, too?"  
  
Everyone turned at Marik's voice. He was bending over to pick up a piece of paper from the floor. Then he straightened up again, leaning into the soft couch as he held the leaf gingerly by two fingers. "Somehow I don't think it belongs to anyone here."  
  
"Lemme see that!" Joey cried, grabbing it away from the Egyptian. The others all crowded around to see a map of Domino City and the surrounding area—including a place known as Cooperstown. That was circled in red.  
  
"Khu's going there?!" Yugi gasped in shock.  
  
"Why would anyone in his right mind go there?" Tristan wondered. Of course, Khu wasn't in his right mind.  
  
"What's Cooperstown?" Marik demanded. He didn't remember ever having visited such a place, but it certainly seemed to have an effect on his friends. It was probably just the sort of place a villain like Khu would hang out at.  
  
"Oh, it's a regular picnic," Tristan grumbled.  
  
"The whole place is a ghost town, only it looks like it was full of people only five minutes earlier!" Joey said, gesturing wildly. He would never forget their visit to the eerie town, though it had been over a year before.  
  
"Oh joy," Marik muttered sarcastically. "It sounds pleasant."  
  
"And we will have to journey there," Yami Yugi spoke up, narrowing his eyes. "This could have only been left by Khu." He didn't like the idea of going back to Cooperstown anymore than any of the others did, but with Khu at large he knew it was necessary. Whether anyone else went with him or not, he would have to go.  
  
But as it was, everyone agreed to go. They all wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. Bakura hoped that even maybe his Yami had gone to Cooperstown. It was a possibility he couldn't ignore. After all, the thief could have gone there chasing after his mortal enemy Khu. Bakura had this feeling that, even though he couldn't see his Yami anywhere, he was right nearby at all times.  
  
****  
  
Cooperstown isn't that far away from Domino City, perhaps a half-hour drive or so. But with the heavy snow falling, it was taking much longer to get there this night. Everyone had crowded into Seto's limo, insisting that it was the only thing big enough for all of them. Seto himself was reluctant to get mixed up in this nonsense. Khu wasn't his problem. The possible return of Pegasus was his problem. Even if the man had given Yugi advice about some previous enemies once, how did Seto really know that he wouldn't still have to worry about his brother being taken again and having his soul stolen? What if Pegasus was even working with Del Vinci?! That was what Seto needed to concentrate on dealing with—not chasing an Egyptian madman into a deserted town.  
  
"Was that the sign there?" Téa asked uneasily as they passed by a landmark covered in snow.  
  
"It could've been," Yugi nodded. "I remember the last time we were here we had to come through this canyon pass. That must've been it!"  
  
"Either that or a 'Watch out! Cliff ahead!' announcement," Duke said sarcastically. He and Marik both shared a fondness for dry remarks, though the times they used them varied.  
  
"Hey! Don't scare Serenity!" Joey snapped. His temper was already wearing thin. The last thing he needed was for Duke to get on his nerves and make it worse.  
  
But Serenity smiled. "I'm not scared, Joey. But I haven't seen any cliffs yet." She turned to look out the window curiously, enjoying the sight of the snow-covered canyons as they passed through. She could see that Joey wasn't that happy about making the trip out to this ghost town, and she was certain it was mostly because of her. But she would be alright. She could handle whatever might happen, she told herself. She could be strong. Someday maybe she'd even be like Mai. Serenity idolized Mai—firm and stouthearted, not letting anyone push her around. That was how Serenity wanted to be.  
  
"There's so much snow, how can anyone see anything?!" Téa cried. She felt like they were in a snowglobe that never ceased to be shaken. And the closer they got to the town, the stronger her feeling of foreboding was.  
  
Bakura rolled down a window, trying to remove the snowflakes from it. "Cooperstown was a mining community," he said quietly. "There used be an active mine running through this canyon, but once it stopped producing the ore, the town slowly began to shut down." He shuddered. "Unfortunately . . . no one knows what happened to the townspeople. They didn't just abandon the town and leave. That much is only too clear."  
  
"Man, we only know that too well!" Joey moaned. He wasn't eager for this expedition, just as Serenity had thought, but he was eager to track down Khu and find out once and for all what was going on.  
  
"What's that up ahead?" Marik spoke up. He had been mostly quiet, as he was still recovering from what he had come through, but he was very attentive to all that was going on. Now he was pointing to a cluster of snow-covered buildings up ahead. There were lights and things looked inhabited, but he had supposed it would look that way after what Joey had told him. It all added to the eerieness of it all.  
  
"That's it," Tristan said darkly. "Cooperstown."  
  
****  
  
As the limo pulled up along the main street, Yugi and the others who had been there previously observed that everything look eerily the same as the last time, save for the snow. The door to the general store was wide open, as if inviting customers to enter. Houses were brightly lit, the smells of cooked food coming from inside. Perhaps the most eerie of all were the Christmas lights and decorations that adorned the streets. Nativities were set up in store windows and Santas and reindeer graced rooftops. And the group could almost swear they heard the echoes of laughing children.  
  
Mark, perhaps, was disturbed the most. He knew that children were innocent and undeserving of torment. What the devil had happened to the town?! What sort of foul curse had been laid out on the people?! The boy shuddered and walked forward, finding himself accidentally kicking something along the sidewalk. When he looked down, to his horror he found a girl's toy.  
  
Ishizu, sensing how upset her poor brother was becoming, came to him from behind and laid her hands on his shoulder. Marik started at first, but then he settled down and simply glared at the street.  
  
Serenity looked around nervously. "I don't like this place," she said quietly. Suddenly realizing something, her hazel eyes widened in alarm. "Where did Duke go?!" He had been right beside her all the time they had been walking up Main Street, but now, in front of the saloon, Serenity realized he was gone.  
  
"Isn't he here?!" Téa gasped, unwilling to believe that their problems were starting already.  
  
They soon found that he was not. He had been standing by Tristan and Serenity, as they both remembered, but now they couldn't recall ever seeing him leave. It was as if he had never been there at all. There weren't even any footprints in the snow. And he definitely wasn't in the saloon. They even checked for good measure, but nothing.  
  
"Where the heck did he go?!" Joey yelled, messing up his hair. "We just got here and he decided to pull a magician act!" He feared that the other boy had met with foul play and he moved closer to his sister protectively. The last time they had been here no one had disappeared, but things were different this time. He wouldn't be surprised if old enemies were behind this.  
  
"The only thing we can do is look for him," Yami Yugi said quietly. Perhaps Khu had taken Duke, but the Pharaoh had the feeling that the evil that had cursed the town was at work again. Duke had vanished just as the townspeople had. And . . . perhaps he would never return, just as they had not.  
  
"What if we never see him again?!" Serenity cried, voicing Yami Yugi's fears. Tears filled her eyes. Why hadn't she noticed Duke was gone before?! She should have noticed! And she would have, if something out of the ordinary hadn't been going on that seemed to have blinded both her and Tristan to Duke's disappearance.  
  
Tristan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Serenity," he comforted. "We'll find him and he'll be just the same as ever." If circumstances were different, Tristan would be glad for this chance to be with Serenity without interference, but as it was he knew she would be too worried about Duke now to really think much of any time they could have together. He himself was still irked at the raven-haired boy for the way he'd been making sure that Serenity stayed right with him as they'd walked through the town. Serves him right if he gets shaken up a bit! Tristan thought to himself bitterly.  
  
Knowing both that they shouldn't split up and that Duke needed to be found, Yami Yugi directed them to separate into two large groups, with him and Seto Kaiba leading him. But though both groups searched diligently for ages, they never found any trace of Duke.  
  
"The guy's gone!" Joey said in frustration as he wandered through the town hall with Yami Yugi's group. They had been everywhere more than once, but still there was nothing. Joey was more than a little upset. He was tired of something always going wrong.  
  
But Tristan just looked irritated. "He's probably just playing a joke or something, trying to see if Serenity will worry about him," he said. "I'm not too worried. He'll turn up. I just wish Serenity would pay some attention to me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But that'll never happen." With that he looked up and glared at the snowflakes visible through the skyroof. Duke had always been in the way, ever since Battle City. Tristan could never be certain whether Serenity prefered him or that "conceited, self-centered, know-it-all womanizer," but of course he hoped that she would eventually choose him over Duke.  
  
"Hey, Duke's a jerk, but he wouldn't play with Serenity's emotions like that," Joey retorted. Even he knew that. That would be too cruel a trick for Duke to pull on a girl he loved, for Joey had come to realize that Duke did genuinely love Serenity.  
  
Tristan glowered and didn't reply. Oh, he probably really knew as well that Duke wouldn't do it. He was just angry at the moment.  
  
Both boys glanced up as Serenity's frantic voice echoed outside, screaming for the missing boy. She was opening the door to the schoolhouse down the street. In the next moment her piercing shriek rent the air.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey yelled, forgetting all thoughts of Duke. "We've gotta get to her!" Thoughts of attacking demons filled his mind, but he pushed them all aside.  
  
The entire group ran to the girl who had gone ahead. Now she was on the porch, shaking uncontrollably and refusing to go into the building. Joey and Tristan were instantly at her side, and Seto Kaiba's group could be seen approaching as well as the rest of Yami Yugi's.  
  
"Sis, what is it?!" Joey gasped, laying a hand on the distressed girl's shoulder.  
  
Instantly Serenity was there, falling into his arms. Through her sobs Joey could make out the words "body," "dead," and "hanged." He held her close, looking up at Tristan grimly. Serenity had obviously seen something horrible.  
  
Tristan wordlessly turned to go in the schoolhouse. He was determined to know exactly what had gotten his love interest so hysterical. And so he walked inside, groping for the light. What he saw when it came on made his heart leap into his throat. He had to catch the doorframe as dizziness came over him. The sight was sickening.  
  
"Tristan? What's goin' in there?!" Joey yelled, desperately trying to shield Serenity from whatever it was.  
  
Tristan didn't answer. He couldn't. All he could utter was one word. "No. . . ."  
  
Above him a body hung, suspended by a rope from the rafters that went around the neck. The hands were tied behind the back so the person had no chance of being free. But Tristan recognized the raven hair. It was Duke Devlin. He was dead.  
  
****  
  
For what seemed ages Tristan stood, aghast, just staring up the other boy's body. He wanted to look away, but he didn't seem to have the power to do so. He had been so angry with Duke just moments before, and he realized now that while he was thinking hateful things, Duke was being slowly killed in one of the most horrid ways. What was the most horrifying for Tristan was that he remembered thinking that he wouldn't mind if Duke was hurt in some way. But even though he had thought that, he had never wanted anything like this to happen! Never!  
  
Then a hand was laid on his shoulder and he was brought back to the present as Yami Yugi stepped into the room. He surveyed things grimly and then finally spoke. "We'll have to cut him down." The Pharaoh moved forward, looking for something sharp he could use. They couldn't very well leave their friend's body just hanging like that. They would have to get him free and take him back to Domino for a proper burial.  
  
"I'll do it." Marik entered then, the Millennium Rod's dagger bared in his hand. It was hard to see exactly what sort of emotion he was feeling, but from his shaking hands as he climbed upon a desk and severed the rope, Tristan could tell the Egyptian was upset.  
  
Duke's body hit the floor with a treacherous thud. Then Marik was kneeling beside him, carefully untying the rope from around his wrists. It could have been any one of them who had met with this fate. Marik knew very well that his siblings or Mokuba could have been taken just as easily. He bit his lip, watching as the final frayed parts of rope came free. The noose was still around Duke's neck. He would have to remove that as well.  
  
Serenity could be heard sobbing outside. Marik's heart went out to her. He knew she was taking this harder than probably any of the rest of them. And Tristan looked quite ill about it all. Marik had the feeling that Tristan and Duke perhaps had been having one of their infamous squabbles over Serenity right before any of this had happened and that Tristan was now feeling guilt.  
  
"We shouldn't have come!" the poor girl was wailing, clutching at her brother. "We just shouldn't have!"  
  
Joey hadn't known at first that the body Serenity had found was Duke's. But he had glanced through the open door a moment ago and had seen. Now he didn't know how to console his sister. Duke had loved Serenity. Joey didn't know if Serenity had ever returned that love romantically, but he did know that Serenity cared a great deal for the deceased. "Hey," he said softly, "this isn't my sister talking. Duke wouldn't want you to be sad like this." Gently he wiped away a falling tear.  
  
"But who would have done that to him?!" Serenity cried, shaking. "Duke . . . he . . . he would have put up a fight! We would've heard something!!" She hugged Joey tightly again. They hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"He was struck on the head," Marik reported gravely from inside. "He was probably unconscious when they . . . hanged him." He had been doing an examination of the other boy, trying not to let his disturbed feelings get in the way. They needed to know exactly what had been done. The killers might strike again. Marik really had no doubt of this. 


	9. Death, Defeat, and Disaster!

Khu marched purposefully down the deserted streets of Cooperstown, furiously kicking aside an abandoned mining tool. Those stupid kids and their group were here! He had seen them moaning over the death of one of their own. But that's what they got for getting in over their heads. Khu, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew what Seth was capable of now and what he wanted. And since both brothers weren't really mortal anymore, they didn't have anything to fear from the ghosts inhabiting the town.  
  
"Don't you fear the town's curse?"  
  
He whirled at the slightly familiar, deeply accented voice. Another Egyptian stood in front of him, electricity sparking from his fingertips and black locks flowing out and framing his face. Above and under his left eye was a long, painful-looking scar from an unknown injury. His pupilless eyes were a piercing blue, boring deep into Khu's own violet orbs.  
  
Khu's eyes narrowed. "It's true, then," he said darkly. "You did follow me here to America." He had suspected it, especially after hearing about the incident in the Ishtars' backyard, but now it was all confirmed. This man was his worst nightmare.  
  
"Oh yes," the newcomer grinned insanely. "But not for the same reason you followed Seth and Nuru here. Why do you want to stop them, anyway? I'm sure everyone's curious. I doubt you want to do something noble like save the world." He knew Khu's personality very well and had for some time. Being a hero was probably the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
Khu glared. "I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Have it your way. I guess now you regret having a hand in my release." The stranger grinned, turning to go. As he did, he casually shot a lightning bolt into the sky. It glowed brilliantly for several moments, blinding Khu. When his vision cleared, the madman was gone.  
  
****  
  
Tristan watched numbly as Marik continued to bend over Duke. Now the Egyptian was struggling to loosen the noose and slip it off the other boy's neck. It seemed the last courtesy he could do for a friend.  
  
Yugi was watching as well. He didn't want to look, but he couldn't break away. It was a very good thing that the kindhearted boy hadn't seen Duke's body hanged from the rafters. As Marik gently removed the rope and red marks became visible on the unfortunate teenager's neck, Yugi cried out in alarm. "How could anyone do this?!" He clenched his fists. "How could they?! Duke wasn't a bad person! He tried to do what was right!" It was all so much to take in.  
  
Marik shook his head grimly. He had no answers.  
  
"I guess . . . he's . . . he's not breathing." Tristan swallowed hard, hoping against hope.  
  
"No," Marik replied quietly. "His neck, miraculously, isn't broken, but he was strangled." He took his hands away from Duke's throat and then bent down to listen for a heartbeat. Though he was positive Duke was dead, he knew he needed to check. Just possibly . . . possibly. . . . The Egyptian froze.  
  
"What is it?" Téa wanted to know.  
  
Marik didn't move. Had he heard right? He motioned for silence and again pressed his ear to Duke's chest. Yes, there it was again! A soft, barely discernable thump! Duke's heart was still beating. It was faint and slowing, but it was still there. He wasn't dead, but just barely clinging to life. If they hastened, perhaps they could still save him.  
  
Now he looked up. "Téa, do you know how to do artificial respiration?" he asked. Oh, he knew how himself, but he didn't deny that he'd rather a girl could do it now if she would.  
  
Téa blinked in surprise, kneeling down next to Marik. This was an odd thing to ask. Was there still a chance that Duke could be saved? Why else would Marik want to know such a thing? "Y-yeah," she admitted, "I know it."  
  
"Then help him," Marik requested quietly.  
  
Instantly Serenity perked up, running over. Was it possible that Duke was still alive?! Her hazel eyes lighted up hopefully, watching as Téa leaned down and attempted to breathe life into the nearly-dead boy. Duke seemed unresponsive to all her attempts, but Téa didn't give up. Again she blew into his mouth and then laid a hand on his chest, praying to feel it rise without her aid.  
  
Please, Duke, Serenity begged silently, please don't leave us! I know there's a lot of pain behind your kind smile and emerald eyes. But there are people who care about you! We don't want you to die. Especially . . . especially I don't. I . . . I love you, Duke! I love you so much! And tears fell again from her hazel eyes, splashing onto the wood floor. There was only one thing in the world that this poor girl desired now—and that was to see the lifeless boy open his eyes and take breath.  
  
But Duke still didn't move. Téa leaned back in despair, feeling heartsick. She had tried. What more was there she could do? Was his heart even still beating? She bent over him once more, attempting to check.  
  
At this display, meaning Téa was certain they'd lost him, Serenity could keep her pleas silent no longer. "Come back, Duke!" she screamed, running forward to crash to her knees at his side. "PLEASE!! You have to stay with us!!!" She gripped the clammy hand in hers, longing for even so much as just a slight squeeze back.  
  
Joey didn't try to hold her back. He knew that would only make things worse. Serenity wanted to go to Duke and he had to let her, no matter how much he really didn't want her to.  
  
And then, seemingly out of the blue, Duke started coughing. In stunned shock those gathered close moved back to give him breathing room. No one had really expected him to survive, even though they had hoped and prayed for it. But he had survived!  
  
Serenity's entire countenance simply brightened. "Duke!" she cried, clasping her hands with joy. She didn't know if she loved him romantically or just as a special friend, but she did know that she loved him. And that she was overjoyed to see him alive. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if he had truly perished.  
  
Even Tristan was happy, deciding to overlook what appeared to him as Serenity being too joyous over simply a friend. He was relieved to see his rival roll onto his side and cough a bit more. He had been mentally beating himself up for wishing harm to come upon Duke and then finding him hanged.  
  
Now Duke fell back onto the wood floor and turned his head to the side. It was obvious that his chest was rising and falling now. His breath came mostly normally but with a bit of a rasping sound due to the fact that he'd nearly been strangled to death.  
  
"Is he conscious?" Yugi wanted to know, coming over closer.  
  
Marik was about to reply that he didn't know when Duke's eyes slowly opened. The raven-haired boy stared ahead blankly for what seemed an eternity, never seeming to acknowledge his friends. Did he know they were there? Was Duke really completely back with them or . . . was he partially on two different planes?  
  
This thought scared Tristan quite badly. "Hey!" he cried. "Duke!! You know you're not alone, right, buddy?! We're all here with you!" He could see the red rope marks on Duke's neck quite clearly now. The sight gave him chills. How could anyone hang a living person and not feel any sort of regret for it?! It seemed one of the very worst ways to die.  
  
Duke groaned softly, the emerald eyes finally focusing on those nearest to their owner—Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, and Marik. A slow smirk came over his features then and he laughed weakly. "You were really worried about me, huh?" He made no attempt to get up and instead seemed content to just lay there on the floor. "It was just a bump on the head . . . nothing serious." For, as Marik had assumed, Duke didn't know that he'd been hanged. The last he recalled was being hit on the head, and for all the poor boy knew, that was all that had happened.  
  
"Nothin' serious?!" Joey burst out. "Man, they strung you up from the ceiling!!"  
  
That got Duke's attention. "Huh?!" he gasped, suddenly trying to sit up.  
  
Tristan laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "That's right, Duke," he said quietly. "They hanged you. Maybe you should just rest and not try to get up."  
  
Duke's eyes narrowed. "They . . . hanged me?" he repeated. Carefully a hand went to his neck and he soon discovered the rope marks. "But . . . how can I be alive?!"  
  
"Your heart was still beating, very faintly," Marik spoke up. "Téa was able to use artificial respiration and help you to breathe again." Even so, he knew as well as all the others that it was a complete miracle Duke was alright. His neck could have been broken or his heart could have not been beating when they'd found him. Or even with the artificial respiration, he might not have come back. Yes, it was definitely a miracle.  
  
Now Serenity threw her arms around Duke, sobbing happily as she held him close. "I thought you were gone! I thought . . . I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
Duke smiled as the girl embraced him. Weakly he hugged back, looking as if he felt that getting hurt wasn't so bad when this sort of thing was the reward. Tristan just looked irked. But he tried to put feelings of jealousy aside.  
  
Mokuba grinned, leaning against his brother. Duke was alright. Now if only they could get out of this terrible place! He didn't see any reason why they needed to stay. They hadn't been able to find Khu at all. Maybe he'd even already been there and left. In any case, Mokuba didn't think it was worth it to stay.  
  
"Look out!" a voice cried suddenly. Both Kaiba brothers were grabbed from behind, but it didn't help. They and the one who had tried to warn them all plunged deep into a trap door that had suddenly opened up in the floor!  
  
The rest of the gang could only watch helplessly as the door closed up again.  
  
"That was Marik who fell with them!!" Ishizu burst out in horror, running over and kneeling down over where the door was supposed to be. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't make it budge, not even with Rishid's assistance.  
  
"Where the heck did they go?!" Joey yelled, stamping on the floor in frustration. "Why won't the stupid door open again?!" His brown eyes flamed. As usual, one bad thing after another was happening to them. And now it seemed impossible to be able to find those missing again. "Maybe they'll all turn up hanged," he said without thinking.  
  
Ishizu cried in alarm, clenching her fists. "Marik will not be hanged," she replied in a dangerous tone. "And neither will the Kaiba brothers. We will find them all alive and unharmed." Her voice wavered. Joey could tell she didn't really believe in her words. And he felt guilty for his thoughtless comments.  
  
"Hey, sure we will," he told her comfortingly, a new resolve coming over him. They wouldn't be defeated by some ghost town where mortals hadn't walked for decades! They would overcome it all and come out having defeated the town! "Let's go find 'em and kick some ghosts' rear ends!" the Brooklyn boy yelled then, slamming his fist into his palm.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus. He remembered falling . . . falling endlessly, it seemed. Seto and Marik had been with him. . . . Were they still with him?  
  
He tried to shift his position and then realized with sickening horror that he was sprawled across two bodies. "Seto?!" the frightened child cried out. "Marik?!" He reached out a hand and it plunged into an abundance of soft hair.  
  
A faint groan came from the one belonging to the hair and he tried to rise. "Ow," he muttered sarcastically, referring to the fall.  
  
"Marik!" Mokuba exclaimed, scrambling down from what he then realized was Seto's form and sat between the two boys, grabbing at his brother's arm. "Seto, wake up!"  
  
Seto gave a low grunt and also attempted to pull himself into a sitting position. "I'm awake," he assured Mokuba. "It's probably only been a couple of minutes since we fell, at the most." He ruffled the boy's hair and looked around them. All was dark. This was not helping his already dark mood any. So far this excursion had been a complete waste.  
  
Marik slowly pulled the Rod out of his belt and made it light the way a bit. They seemed to be in some sort of cellar, but when they looked up, trying to find where they had fallen from, there was only blackness. Marik looked irritated at this. "There has to be another way out," he muttered. "Most cellars have an outside door."  
  
A chilling laugh echoed throughout the room. "Maybe so, but you guys will never find it!" a voice with a nasty rasp retorted. "Not as long as you have us to deal with!"  
  
The three boys froze. From out of the darkness a lantern was suddenly lit and they came face to face with their assailants. And they could barely believe it. They were met with the sight of blue uniforms and badges. Policemen!  
  
"What's your problem?!" Mokuba burst out in stunned shock. "We're not criminals or something!!"  
  
The policemen all laughed. "Oh, you've all been very bad," the one in the lead sneered. "Especially that one." He pointed to Marik. "The Egyptian there has been working against our little operations. Well, he and his arrogant friend."  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed.  
  
"We tried to have the other kid strung up, but it didn't take. So it looks like the Egyptian will have to take both that punishment and his own." A second officer sneered in a treacherous way, moving forward with his nightstick. Oh yes, they had been responsible for what had happened to Duke. But . . . they weren't working alone. They had the assistance of every lost soul that roamed through the town. The spirits were the ones who had actually done the abducting.  
  
Marik pushed the Kaibas back. "These officers are corrupt," he said darkly. "Duke Devlin has files on all of them in his office." He held the Rod out in front of him. "Don't make me use this," he said, continuing with his dark tone. "I'm certain the Rare Hunters working with you can attest to its powers." He really didn't want to use the Rod again, but if he had to in order to protects the others, he would.  
  
Mokuba wrenched his way around Marik and stood in front of him with outstretched arms. "Hey!" he cried. "Marik's my friend. You're gonna have to go through me to get to him!" He could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest. He knew he was doing something dangerous, but he didn't care. Marik had been hurt protecting him before. Now he wanted to protect Marik.  
  
But Marik protested, of course. "You can't do this, Mokuba!" he said in alarm. "I won't let you be hurt when it's me they're after. That would be cowardly." He gripped the Rod tighter. "And I am not a coward."  
  
The man with the nightstick sniggered. "Stupid brat. If he wants to be first, I don't care. Just as long as all of you wind up dead in the end." He slammed the switch against his hand repeatedly, just waiting for the first opportunity to strike at someone.  
  
Seto stepped forward then, his eyes narrowed. "Be quiet, Mokuba. I'll handle this," he said darkly. He wasn't in the mood for a lot of nonsense. There was enough already going on. Immediately he pushed Mokuba out of the way just as the officers' clubs came down where the boy had been. They hit Seto instead. Caught off guard, the teenager was able to be thrown to the floor, whereupon the men surrounded him and continued their assault. They would beat him to death if they had to.  
  
But Mokuba couldn't take it. He couldn't stand by and watch his brother being hurt like this! Though Seto didn't cry out, both Mokuba and Marik could see he was in pain. Angrily Mokuba grabbed an abandoned club, throwing it full force at the main man abusing Seto.  
  
It struck him right between his beady eyes. Furiously he rose to his full height, turning to face his young attacker head-on. "You're gonna be sorry for that, punk!" he vowed. Murder gleamed in his corrupt eyes.  
  
And instantly Marik threw his arms around the child protectively from behind. "I won't let you harm him," he declared, his voice lowering dangerously. Marik hated all forms of torment, but hurting a child made him snap. "If you try . . . you'll all meet your doom." Of course the Yami could never come out again since Marik had defeated him, but the boy still had immense anger and rage that would make him fearsome if unleashed.  
  
Mokuba grabbed at Marik's arms. "Marik, I'm gonna be fine!" he yelled, a bit scared by his friend's tone. He hated it when the Egyptian acted as if he were about to lose control of himself, though he could understand and was happy that Marik was so intent on protecting him. Even if he felt he didn't need help.  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was attempting again and again to struggle out from under the falling clubs. Finally he managed to take hold of one and shove it away from him. The owner stumbled back slightly at this move, enabling Seto to have an opening for escape. He took it immediately, punching and kicking at each and every man who opposed him. No matter what it took, they would get out of this alive!  
  
But Marik was starting to feel very strange. As he was holding Mokuba back protectively, he felt as if something cold and clammy had passed through his flesh and was grabbing hold of his heart. In spite of all the pain he had experienced before, now he was feeling something new. It was taking all of his strength not to scream in agony. He felt, literally, as if the life was being squeezed out of him.  
  
Mokuba could sense the change in the older boy's personality and looked up at him, scared. Marik's eyes were glazing over and he was breathing heavily. Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead and he held Mokuba tighter, as if not consciously realizing what he doing and hoping that Mokuba could stop the pain. "Marik!!" the child cried out, trying to get free. "Marik, what's wrong???!!"  
  
Finally the urgent voice pierced through to Marik's tormented mind. His eyes focused again and he released Mokuba, now grabbing hold of his chest. "I don't know," he whispered. "I think . . . I may be having a heart attack." The poor boy's vision started to darken. This can't be right! he screamed in his mind. I'm too young to have a heart attack!  
  
An eerie laugh echoed throughout the cellar. Even the police officers froze, looking almost frightened. For they were a bit frightened of the spirits, though they wouldn't admit it. "It's not a heart attack!" a disembodied voice laughed. "It's me! And because of me your life will now end."  
  
That was the last thing Marik heard before he fell forward onto the floor. 


	10. Mysterious Egyptian!

Instantly Mokuba was at the older boy's side, screaming and yelling. "Marik!! Marik, no!! Get up!!" he sobbed, shaking the Egyptian in desperation. He couldn't believe this. One of the spirits had done this? What had been done? Why wouldn't Marik move?! He wasn't . . . no, he couldn't be. . . . Tears cascaded from Mokuba's eyes as he tried again. Marik wasn't dead!! He couldn't be! He couldn't ever die!  
  
The police officers were slowly backing up. Now they were quite terrified. That hadn't been in the original plan! They weren't certain what had been done, but they didn't want to find out.  
  
"Cowards," Seto muttered in disgust before kneeling next to his brother and the boy's friend. Gently he turned Marik onto his side and then placed a hand over the Egyptian's heart, trying to feel if it was beating. He mulled over Marik's words in his mind. He had thought he was having a heart attack, though the spirit or whatever it had been denied it. But if it was something similar . . . then what?  
  
"Seto, what is it?!" Mokuba demanded to know, seeing his elder brother's grave expression. His heart sank. "He's . . . he's not alright, is he?" the child whispered. He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. Protectively he grabbed Marik's arm, his tears splashing over the tanned flesh and gold armband.  
  
Seto sighed. It was useless to lie to him, but he wasn't sure himself if Marik was dead. Now he turned the other boy onto his back, leaning down to better hear his heart. He didn't want Marik to be dead. And he vowed then and there that he would do whatever it took to save the Egyptian's life. Mokuba would never forgive him if he didn't try. And Seto, as usual trying to convince himself that he was a cold person, refused to believe that there was any other reason for his wanting to help revive the other boy. But he knew he wasn't the kind of person to just let someone die right in front of his eyes without even trying to help save his life.  
  
"His heart isn't beating!" the spirit's voice laughed. "I stopped it."  
  
Mokuba glared into the nothingness. "You big jerk!!" he screamed, at a loss for words. Tears emerged from his eyes again as his body racked with sobs. "Marik, GET UP!!"  
  
Seto appeared to ignore the voice, but he heard every word. Angrily he had to admit it was true—Marik's heart wasn't beating. For several minutes he tried chest compressions, but there was no response. It seemed the teenager was, indeed, dead. But he wouldn't give up. Seto knew Marik was a fighter. The boy just needed a bit of help to keep fighting.  
  
At that moment a door previously unseen flew open and everyone else ran in, led by Ishizu and Rishid. They stopped short when they saw the scene before them, horrified, stunned, and alarmed.  
  
"Marik!" Ishizu screamed. "What has happened to our brother?!"  
  
Mokuba looked up, but he couldn't get any words out. He squeezed Marik's hand tightly, but the other boy was still. He couldn't acknowledge his friend or his family.  
  
Rishid knelt down beside Marik's body, his eyes narrowed and filled with sadness. It had been too much to hope that something else wouldn't happen. But oh why did it have to happen to Marik?! Hadn't he already suffered?! As Ishizu came over as well, she took Rishid's hand and spoke what Seto and Mokuba already knew.  
  
"His heart beats not," she said softly, tears in her eyes. She reached out and smoothed his bangs, a sad smile coming over her face. "We must pray. We must pray that we will know what to do to save him, for he clings desperately to life." She knew this with every part of her heart. Marik would never simply give in to death! He was still fighting. And they could not abandon him now!  
  
So it was that every one of those gathered there bowed his or her head and whispered their fervent, pleading prayers for knowledge on how to save their brother and friend. There had to be something! If it was not Marik's time to die they would be told what they could do.  
  
Suddenly Seto looked up, an idea coming to him. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. "Mokuba, I have a stun gun in my briefcase," he said with urgency. "Bring it to me." In hospitals when patients' hearts stopped, the doctors used electric paddles to try jarring them back to life. A stun gun wasn't as powerful, but perhaps they would be blessed to have it work.  
  
Mokuba stared at his brother. He didn't understand this odd request at all, but he wasn't going to ask questions. Every second meant a slimmer chance that Marik could be saved. So quickly Mokuba found the gun and brought it to Seto, who immediately took it. While Rishid gently removed Marik's shirt, Seto made certain the gun was on the highest setting.  
  
Carefully he lined it over the Egyptian's heart and pulled the trigger. Marik's body jerked from the entering electricity and then was still again. But still Seto tried. Again and again he charged the voltage into the teen's form while everyone else looked on tensely.  
  
"Come on," he whispered in a barely audible voice, "get up, Egyptian! You've got too much to live for to just die now. Don't you know how it'd crush your family? And my brother?" Again the body jerked, but nothing further happened. Seto gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
****  
  
No one seemed to notice in all the confusion, but two of their number had mysteriously vanished. Bakura and Mai were nowhere to be found. They had been missing since quite early in their journey to Cooperstown. Neither one had been present after Duke had been found hanged. Or anytime after that.  
  
So, if you have noticed their disappearance, you are most likely wondering what has happened to these two. As it turns out, they have been having quite the misadventure ever since they joined in the search to help look for Duke.  
  
****  
  
"UGH!" Mai's irritated voice swept across the desolate area she and Bakura had been going over for what seemed hours. During the search for Duke Devlin, the two of them had somehow got separated from the others and now seemed to be going around in circles. "There's sand in my boots!" Angrily the woman sat down on a rock and removed first one boot and then the other, tipping them upsidedown to remove the sand.  
  
Bakura blinked, unsure of how sand could enter boots almost knee-high. But he didn't ask. "It's so quiet out here," he said uneasily. "And there doesn't seem to be anyone around at all!" Where on earth could everyone be? He had tried calling to them many times, but none of them ever answered. "It's almost as if there's some sort of bubble over us, preventing us from reaching the others." The boy spoke quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed at such odd thoughts.  
  
"That's crazy," Mai retorted, pulling her boots on again. And yet they had seen their fair share of crazy things. She knew that what Bakura said actually wasn't as strange as some of the things that had happened.  
  
"Oh is it?"  
  
Both of them whirled at the sound of the accented, gravelly voice. Standing before them was a strange Egyptian with wild black hair and dangerous blue eyes devoid of pupils. He was the same one who had appeared to Khu before, but they couldn't know that. The only thing they knew was that he frighteningly resembled . . .  
  
"Shadi!" Bakura cried in stunned shock.  
  
Mai blinked. "That's Shadi? He looks . . . psycho." She stood up slowly, not remembering that Shadi looked quite this ominous.  
  
The Egyptian sneered, the electricity crackling from his fingertips. "I'm not unused to derogatory names," he said smoothly. "The own name I'm called by is negative to those who gave it to me." He threw back his head and laughed. "But I don't mind it."  
  
Bakura swallowed hard, staring as the previously-concealed scar became visible. Shadi didn't have a scar like that! At least . . . Bakura was certain he didn't. . . . And this man absolutely didn't act like Shadi at all . . . unless . . . the Millennium Items' guardian truly had cracked up. Somehow the thought of Shadi going insane was very scary. But Bakura had seen Shadi only two or three weeks ago, and he had been perfectly sane then! He was certain it had been Shadi who had saved him and Yami Bakura from the flames they had been falling into. Of course, there had been so much fire and smoke that Bakura supposed he really could have made a mistake. . . . But no! He knew he hadn't! This man here wasn't Shadi at all!  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mai said, bringing Bakura back to the present. "What is your name if you think it's so great?" She frowned at the man, crossing her arms and obviously not impressed.  
  
But he smirked at her and Bakura before turning slightly. "You may learn of my name someday. But right now it isn't necessary knowledge." His eyes glinted. Once he got the attention of the one whom he wanted to challenge, the fun would really begin for him. Until then he would lay mostly in the shadows, doing his deadly tricks under the shroud of darkness.  
  
Bakura glared, experiencing a rare moment of boldness. "And why isn't it?!" he demanded.  
  
The Egyptian's gaze remained on Bakura for what seemed a long while. "Ah, yes, you are Bakaré's descendant, aren't you," he grinned maniacally, casting down lightning from the sky to dance and twirl around him as he made his exit. "You look so much like him, even though your personality couldn't be more different. I can see you're not a scared rabbit, however." He smirked. "Bakaré would never have stood for it if any descendants of his were cowards." And in the next clap of thunder he was gone, leaving the stunned Bakura and Mai behind.  
  
"That person knew my Yami," Bakura whispered in disbelief. "Is he another spirit from Egypt?" Even as he said this, something told him no. That person was not a spirit. Never mind that he must be pushing three thousand plus years, he possessed a real mortal body—not the "mostly normal but not quite" version that the Yamis could generate with their Millennium Items. Nervously Bakura started to wring his hands. If only he could find his Yami! He had the terrible feeling that he and Mai had just met someone extremely alarming.  
  
"Who cares what he is," Mai retorted. "He's trouble and he's got bad taste in clothing." With that she turned and started to sashay off in another direction, hoping desperately to get out of the circular trap they seemed to be in. "Not to mention he really should do something about that scar on his face. No one respectable would be caught going around like that."  
  
That was when a dangerous shadow appeared and loomed right in her path. "Oh, I care what he is," a cold, gravelly voice growled. "Perhaps it would be beneficial if you did as well. Of course I frankly don't care what you think of him." Slowly the figure limped out into the light, blood dripping from a wound on his arm. "After all, I'm only offering a bit of advice. I don't really care what you do with it."  
  
Bakura's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in stunned shock. "YAMI!!" he burst out.  
  
****  
  
Back in the tunnels, Seto was still frantically trying to revive Marik. He bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood, and pulled the trigger of the stun gun once more. Come on, he said silently. Get up, Egyptian! Marik, get up! Rarely did he address the other boy by his given name, not even in his own thoughts. But Seto was upset. He knew how he would feel in Ishizu's and Rishid's place if this was his brother laying so still on the floor. And he knew how Mokuba was feeling right now. The little boy was kneeling right beside them, wanting to still hold his friend's hand but not doing so because the electricity would then travel to him as well.   
  
Mokuba sniffled, trying to hold back a flood of tears. "He's gonna be okay," he said stubbornly, gripping at the knees of his pants with his shaking fingers. "Marik isn't gonna let something like this defeat him!"  
  
Ishizu had to smile at Mokuba's determination to believe in her and Rishid's precious brother. She was whispering soft prayers under her breath, pleading that Marik would be able to hold on and regain consciousness with Seto's help. Still she could sense that Marik was struggling. Perhaps, she thought in alarm, the spirit is still preventing his heart from beating! If we could only get it away, perhaps Marik would be able to revive! But she didn't know how they would accomplish such a thing. And so she continued to pray.  
  
Rishid's eyes had never left his brother's still form. Tensely he grasped Ishizu's hand, his countenance a mixture of anguish, distress, and hope. He winced as he watched the electric sparks enter Marik's body and cause the boy to jerk. All he could do was pray that the voltage would help Marik and not hurt him worse. Bare electricity wasn't especially a pleasant thing for him to look at. It reminded him all too well of how he had been struck down by lightning during Battle Ship. Even now he could feel the searing pain coursing through his veins. But he tried to concentrate on happy memories. Sometimes he and Marik were able to communicate mentally. Perhaps if he riveted his attention on pleasant things, he could send images of those times to Marik as continued encouragement.  
  
But he and everyone else were jarred out of their thoughts by the sound of the taser falling to the floor with a clunk. Seto Kaiba glared at it coldly before leaning over Marik's body one last time. He found nothing changed. And so he leaned back again, his blue eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry," the businessman said in a quiet voice. "I tried to save him." There was nothing more he could do. He had been struggling with the taser for nigh unto fifteen minutes. If it hadn't brought Marik back yet, chances were it wasn't going to.  
  
A collective silence fell over the entire group. None of them knew what to say or do. They had just barely come from almost losing Duke, but now they were being told that another of their friends—and for some, family—was lost? What sort of curse lay over this lonely town?!  
  
Then the silence was broken as Mokuba gave a wail of protest. "No!!" he sobbed. "Seto, you just didn't try hard enough! Marik would've come back! He . . . he would've. . . ." The child trailed off, knowing that Seto had done his best. He flung himself into Seto's arms and his older brother held him close, berating himself for not being able to help the Egyptian.  
  
Rishid reached for his brother in silence, gently taking him up from where he lay on the floor near Seto and holding the body close to his heart. He refused to believe Marik was dead. No, he would regain consciousness and be alright! It was what Rishid had to believe to stay sane. He couldn't acknowledge that Marik was dead. Not now, after everything else. . . . Vaguely he could hear himself saying thank you to Seto for trying to save the boy. But he himself was far away from here. He was far from this entire scene. He was back in Egypt, holding an infant Marik in his arms for the first time and realizing that the child loved him. The man closed his eyes tightly, not caring as a few tears escaped.  
  
Ishizu gazed at her brothers sadly. Oh Marik, she said silently, no! You cannot leave us! You cannot! The woman carefully slipped an arm around each brother, trying desperately to feel for even the slightest movement from Marik's limp form. Her heart felt sick. He had to awaken! What sort of holidays could they even feel like celebrating if Marik was taken from them now? Ishizu's grip tightened.  
  
And then they received the miracle they had prayed for. Shaky fingers reached up, clutching at Rishid's cloak. The body stirred in the man's arms and lilac lavender eyes struggled to open. With his other hand Marik grabbed at Ishizu's. Yes, he was alive. Seto had helped him, greatly, but so had all of his friends and especially his siblings. He had never given up because he knew they were all counting on him. And because he hadn't wanted to die. "I'm not beaten yet," he rasped softly. But it was loud enough.  
  
Ishizu and Rishid cried for joy and embraced him tightly, feeling his weak arms go around them. The boy was alive! The boy they both loved and treasured more than anything else was embracing them, full of life!   
  
Mokuba looked up joyously, exclaiming over and over that Seto had done it! Seto had saved him! He let out a happy laugh, worming his way into the Ishtars' hug and greeting his dear friend with tears streaming. Marik laughed, trying to find a way to hug Mokuba as well as his siblings. At last Mokuba backed away, letting the Ishtars continue their reunion. "You did it, Seto," he said softly, smiling.  
  
Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Maybe I helped," he admitted, "but only Marik himself could make the final decision to come back." For Seto did not like to take credit where it was not due. Here, he knew it was not.  
  
The others were all happy as well—and relieved.  
  
"Man, I thought we'd lost the guy for sure," Joey declared, letting out a breath he'd been holding. He pulled Serenity closer to him, thankful for his sister.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan agreed, "but it seems like he's full of surprises."  
  
Yugi smiled, watching Marik embrace and be embraced by Ishizu and Rishid. They were a very close-knit, loving family. He frankly didn't know how any of them would survive without the others. More than once he had witnessed the actions of a brokenhearted Ishtar. It was one of the most heartwrenching things Yugi had ever, or probably would ever, see.  
  
Unseen by any of them was Nuru. Biting her lip she turned away to look at Seth, who was standing behind her. "It doesn't seem right," she murmured, "causing them so much pain. I can see how much they love each other." So often she had longed for that same love, for someone to truly want her and for them to not be able to stand the thought of her leaving. She knew Seth didn't really care about her. She had learned that long ago. But still she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She had nowhere else to go.  
  
Seth traced a pattern on her cheek. "Well, it isn't really them we want anyway. You know that, Nuru. But I can't control what the local spirits do to them. It's hardly our fault they were foolish enough to come here." He smirked in the darkness. "Now come. If Runihura is loose, there's no telling what catastrophes might happen. On the other hand . . . there's also no telling how he may help us achieve our ultimate goals. We should find him in any case."  
  
Nuru nodded. "Yes, Lord Seth," she whispered submissively, following after him as he walked out.  
  
Cold blue eyes watched their departure. "I have gotten your message, Runihura," the one the eyes belonged to muttered low. "You wished for my attention. And now you have received it. But the consequences will not be pleasing for you." 


	11. Strange Abode!

Notes: XD I can't take complete credit for Rhea. She really mostly belongs to RC-neechan!   
  
Still Bakura stared in shock as Yami Bakura approached. The thief was bleeding from several wounds, not just the one on his arm. His cheek was scratched in much the same way it had been in ancient Egypt and his shirt was torn in several places, revealing more bloodied flesh. The chocolate eyes were cold and dark, more so than normal. A chill went up Bakura's spine as he saw. His Yami looked as if he wouldn't care if someone dropped dead in front of him—including Bakura.  
  
"Yami, I . . . I was worried about you," Bakura managed to say finally. "You've been gone for so long! And . . . and Oreo went after you!" He wanted to run forward and embrace the thief, or try to tend to his wounds, but he was frozen to the spot.  
  
"I know." The sharp tones pierced Bakura's heart like a poison-tipped arrow. "She's vanished." Yami Bakura clenched his fist, ignoring the blood that dripped down between his fingers.  
  
"Vanished?!" Bakura screamed in disbelief. He started to feel numb. "Yami . . . h-how?" Oreo had been with them ever since San Francisco. To Bakura it was impossible to imagine her not being around. When Yami Bakura said "vanished," he made it sound so permanent. There had to be some mistake!  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow, coming over a bit closer. She wasn't extremely familiar with the name "Oreo," but somewhere in the back of her mind she seemed to remember being told that Bakura had a pet cat named that.  
  
"There are many ugly creatures that prowl through this God-forsaken town," Yami Bakura hissed in reply, wanting only to block the memories out of his mind. "And I don't necessarily mean ugly in appearance." He meant ugly in personality and heart. The beast that had attacked him had been treacherous. Yami Bakura still remembered how it had come out of nowhere, materializing into something consisting mostly of claws and teeth and dragging him to the floor. It had been trying to slit his throat. And the way it had held him down there hadn't even been a chance for him to get his deck. He had been about to die. But Oreo had had something to say about that. She had bitten the beast, forcing it to release Yami Bakura from its grasp. But then it had turned its attention to her small, furry form. Again and again Yami Bakura could see the scene replayed in his mind—Oreo clinging to the thing's back for dear life and it throwing her against the wall and then leaning over her, sinking its claws into her body. She had yowled in pain and hissed before going still. Then the creature had vanished with her. Yami Bakura couldn't even get the Ring to track them down. He had failed. And he couldn't forgive himself. He had loved that cat. Now he didn't know how to get her back.  
  
Bakura felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked deep into his Yami's. It was easy to see the pain and anguish there. He knew Yami Bakura spoke the truth. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Yami Bakura shook his head, limping to a tree stump and sinking down onto it. His silvery hair fell into his eyes and concealed his face, but it couldn't conceal his muttered curses directed at Khu. Yami Bakura needed someone to blame for this and he didn't want to blame himself. Khu was the logical solution. If it wasn't for Khu, Yami Bakura wouldn't have stormed out of the house in a rage and Oreo wouldn't have followed after him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
The thief looked up as Bakura sat down on the edge of the stump, but he did nothing. Encouraged that he wasn't being routed away, Bakura gave a soft, sad smile. "I'm glad you're still here, Yami," he said. Of course he was upset about what happened to Oreo, but at least his Yami was still here. Maybe they could figure something out about how to find the cat.  
  
Yami Bakura growled but otherwise made no reply.  
  
In the meantime, the rest of our friends were climbing out of the cellar and into the falling snow outside. Marik, who was still very weak—understandably—was being carried up on Rishid's back. Though the teen protested, Rishid was firm in not letting go. After all, the poor boy's heart had been stopped. He needed rest now, not more excursions. If Rishid had his way, they would all leave right now. There wasn't any point in staying!  
  
That was when Yugi noticed their missing comrades. "Guys!" he cried, watching as the final person climbed out of the hole. "Bakura and Mai aren't here!" Fear immediately grabbed at his heart. How long had they been gone? Why hadn't he noticed before? Were they hurt . . . or . . . or dead?  
  
"Mai's gone?!" Joey burst out. The Brooklyn boy peered back into the darkness, trying to see if the woman (and Bakura, too) were still down there, but he saw nothing.  
  
Seto just looked irritated. As long as people kept disappearing, they couldn't leave. And he wanted to get Mokuba away from here. With their luck, he was certain that something terrible would happen to his brother before long.  
  
"Hey . . . what's that thing?" Joey spoke up, pointing at a light that had seemed to suddenly appear.  
  
Seto glared ahead. "It looks like it's coming from that house on the corner. Maybe it's your little friends." Never mind that Mai was hardly "little"; Seto used the term anyway.  
  
"We have to find out!" Yugi said firmly. "Come on!" With that he ran ahead, leaving the others no choice but to follow.  
  
Marik kept his arms weakly around Rishid's neck as they began to move forward. "You can put me down," he said uncomfortably, but not unkindly. He loved his brother dearly, but he felt a bit self-conscious in this situation. He was certain that he could walk on his own.  
  
Rishid smiled, sensing this. Though it was exasperating when Marik overestimated his strength, the man was glad Marik was well enough already to do so. Rishid hated it when Marik was so injured that he couldn't even protest, because it meant the boy was very hurt. "You don't know your own strength, Marik," he replied aloud, his voice growing serious. "I don't know if you realize, but your heart wasn't beating for some time." His expression darkened as memories of holding Marik's lifeless body returned to him.  
  
Marik started. He hadn't known, not completely. He thought he had just blacked out, though in the back of his mind he knew he had been fighting for his life.  
  
Rishid frowned at the silence. "Marik?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Marik's grip tightened. "It's beating now," he said quietly.  
  
Now Rishid's eyes softened again. "Yes," he smiled. "And I am so very thankful."  
  
Marik smiled as well, resigning himself to being carried. If for no other reason, he would allow it because it gave Rishid peace. And Rishid deserved peace.  
  
Mai had seen the glow as well. The woman narrowed her eyes, trying to get the attention of Bakura and his Yami. "There's a light over there!" she cried, grabbing at the boy's arm. "Let's go! I want to get out of this disgusting rat hole!"  
  
Bakura looked up, mixed emotions in his eyes. But he knew Mai was right. Maybe the others were with the light. They had to go before anyone else was hurt. "Come, Yami," he said softly. "We have to leave." Seeing that the thief's wounds were still bleeding, he took out a handkerchief and gently dabbed over them, removing the blood. As the substance came away, he saw to his surprise that there was only one slash on Yami Bakura's cheek instead of three. The blood had made it appear worse than it was. Due to a strange experience Bakura had had a while back, he knew what the old tomb raider had looked like back in ancient Egypt—including the scars he had borne on his right cheek. Now he wondered if this wound would remain and scar, as those in Egypt had.  
  
Yami Bakura seemed to barely notice Bakura's actions. He stood up without saying anything, looking around the strange grounds with angry eyes. He still blamed himself. Why had he come to Cooperstown anyway? If he had gone somewhere else, perhaps this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Abruptly the Ring started to glow, startling both him and Bakura. The pointers slowly raised up, all turning to face one direction. Obviously it wanted Yami Bakura to travel that path. But the Ring had seemed dead to all commands for some time. Now it was suddenly going to guide them on its own?  
  
"What is it, Yami?" Bakura gasped in shock. "Is it picking up on other Millennium Items?!" He didn't know the Ring ever revealed the location of anything else unless Yami Bakura gave it specific instructions to do so. So now all he could assume was that it was indicating other Items, which must mean the others were close!  
  
"I don't know, fool," Yami Bakura growled, moving down the directed path. He didn't know what he would find at all. But he didn't object when Bakura and Mai followed him. What did he care if they came along. He only cared about finding out what the Ring wanted him to see.  
  
A slight hissing sound of pain immediately brought him to attention as they passed an unfamiliar cluster of buildings. Oreo? he had to wonder. It had sounded like a cat. Could it have been Oreo?! Ignoring all logic Yami Bakura dashed around a corner and found. . . .  
  
A strange girl knelt on the ground, wrapping a piece of cloth around her arm. Her long, slightly curly black hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. There were streaks of white throughout it, but it didn't make her look like a vampyre. In fact she looked as if she couldn't be further from being such a thing. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, which seemed out of place for such a deadly town. When she looked up at Yami Bakura with big, innocent, golden eyes, he took a step back in disbelief. "Hi!" she chirped then.  
  
Yami Bakura kept staring. By the time Bakura and Mai caught up with him, he was shaking his head and turning to walk away. This was absurd. What was this girl doing there? And who the blazes was she?! Slowly he turned back. "Who are you?" he demanded. It was so absurd, perhaps he should find out why she was there. And, he noticed, the Ring had stopped glowing.  
  
"Me?" She struggled to stand, swaying a bit. "I'm . . . Rhea," she said after a short pause. She blinked and looked down at her shaking legs, almost as if she were unfamiliar with walking.  
  
Bakura ran forward to her. "My goodness!" he gasped. "You're wounded! What happened?!" Things were happening too fast. He had found Yami Bakura, lost Oreo, and now had found this strange girl! What was going on?!  
  
"This town isn't a place for females!" Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda found that out," Rhea remarked, not seeming too upset. "Wow, this place is so weird!" She took a few tentative steps forward and swayed again, grabbing at Yami Bakura's shoulder to steady herself.  
  
"What's the matter with you, woman?!" Yami Bakura snapped. "You act as if you can't seem to figure out how to walk. But your legs aren't wounded."  
  
Rhea blushed. "I'm just kinda . . . well, nevermind." She smiled brightly. "Why don't we all get out of here and go home? I live in Domino City."  
  
"Why, so do we," Bakura exclaimed. He wanted to ask how she wound up here in Cooperstown, but before he could say anything there was a loud clap of thunder.  
  
"The weather here defies logic," Mai frowned. "First it's snowing and now there's going to be a thunderstorm?!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, there's the house up there. Let's just go to it now and chat when we're inside."  
  
And so the group of four resumed walking toward the lighted home. Rhea, Bakura noticed, never strayed far from Yami Bakura and seemed to be trying to help him with a few wounds Bakura had missed. The boy blinked at the strange sight but tried not to stare. It almost seemed that this Rhea had a crush on the thief.  
  
The rest of our friends were approaching the house from the back. The door was wide open, seeming inviting, but Yami Yugi wasn't certain he liked the sort of energies he felt emanating from the abode. It all seemed too easy, as if the spirits were leading them into a trap. But, if they were leading all of them into it, possibly their missing friends were already inside. Therefore, Yami Yugi agreed for them to go in.  
  
Duke, who had been mostly silent and trying to recover, frowned as they stepped over the threshold and entered a spacious back hall. It was a nice enough home, decorated in the furnishings of the late nineteenth century and even seeming to sport some electricity, and it seemed different from the other places they had been in, but it was that difference that made him uneasy. All the other homes looked more simple, fitting for a small mining town, but then right here in the center of town was this mansion, enormous by comparison. For Duke, it didn't make a lot of sense.  
  
"Man, this place is ritzy," Tristan remarked, peeking into a room that appeared to be a formal dining hall. The long, elegant table was set at all places and the crystal chandelier glimmered overhead, sending sparkles down onto the drinking glasses and china plates.  
  
"It looks like a nice enough place," Joey said, "but why the heck is the table set for all those people?!" He counted swiftly, blinked, and then tried again, getting the same result. This was too eerie! "There's just enough places for all of us!" he burst out then.  
  
Seto frowned. "Someone knew we were coming," he said, pulling Mokuba closer to him. And, in spite of everything that had happened, Seto did not want to believe the table had been set by spirits. There had to be someone else around, someone mortal.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I don't wanna stay for dinner!" Joey growled. "Everything'd probably be poisoned!"  
  
Marik slowly climbed down from Rishid's back and frowned, doing his own count of the plates. "There's enough for all of us and for Bakura and Mai," he concluded, but then paused. No, that wasn't quite right either. He counted again, finally finding what he and Joey both had been forgetting. "And then there's two other places, the ones at the ends."  
  
"Maybe that's for the hosts," Tristan suggested.  
  
"This is way creepy, guys," Téa spoke up, arms akimbo. "Let's just move on for now." She didn't know who had set the table, but she did know that what she wanted was to find Bakura and Mai and then get out of this house. Under normal circumstances, she would've been fascinated by the one hundred and twenty-year-old furniture—but these were decidedly not normal circumstances. Anyone could be lurking around, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to . . .  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Seto's exclamation of alarm brought everyone to attention. The businessman glared at each one of them in turn, as if he found them responsible for . . .  
  
"My brother is missing!" Seto clenched his fists in anger. He knew something like this would happen if they lingered in this town. And now there was no telling where Mokuba might be found, if he were found. What if something horrible happened to him like what had happened to Duke or Marik? The boy pushed past his companions and into the dining room, but Mokuba was not in there. He had simply disappeared.  
  
Marik's expression became one of horror and then of anger. He had had enough of this! He was so infuriated that they were all being toyed with in this manner. Instinctively the boy reached for the Millennium Rod. If he had to use it, he swore he would.  
  
It was then that Rishid noticed the figure fleeing down the hall that up ahead connected with the one they were in. Narrowing his eyes coldly, the fierce man ran after the dark form. That person could be responsible for much of what had happened and now be going to bring more harm to all of them. Rishid was tired of horrible things happening to his siblings and now a child had disappeared! He wanted to catch that person and make him talk if he were mixed up with everything.  
  
"Rishid?! Rishid, wait!"  
  
The man could hear Marik and the others running after him, but he didn't slow down until he had reached the place where the halls connected. There was no one in sight. The person had escaped. Rishid clenched his fists angrily, his eyes icy and dangerous. Those who knew Rishid of course realized that he was actually a very gentle person, but even he could become incensed if the situation was grim enough. He was not the sort of person one would want to make angry.  
  
Without warning Rishid felt something slam into him from behind. It wasn't Marik or any of the others. . . . The touch was eerie and evil, causing him to lose his balance. Then Rishid was falling . . . rolling down a long, curved staircase. He let out a cry of shock and then of pain as he struck his head against something hard, perhaps the stairs themselves or even the bars of the railing. Then he was at the bottom, hitting his head again on the cold floor. The man winced, struggling to get up but finding it impossible.  
  
He lay on his back and gazed at the ceiling, watching everything start to uncontrollably fade to black. He heard footsteps running down the stairs . . . he felt someone kneel next to him . . . he heard Marik's panicked voice . . . and briefly he saw the boy's frightened eyes before the darkness claimed him. 


	12. Revelations of Khu and Seth!

**Notes: Runihura is miiiine! And I'll state again that Nuru is Des's XD**  
  
The strange, dangerous Egyptian sat at the dining room table, drinking from a goblet that obviously contained wine. He drank the beverage down almost in one gulp and then licked his lips, seeming pleased. "It seems those mortal fools are getting more than they bargained for here," he remarked with a self-satisfied smirk, his eyes glinting behind the wild hair and the scar he bore. He really had no part in any of the goings-on tonight, but he found them amusing to watch. His own time to strike was approaching. Yes, it was true that he had sent extra electricity into the Ishtars' fence, but he had been hidden in the shadows. He had really done that only for fun, not entirely to further his own purposes. Though if it did help, he wasn't going to complain.  
  
"I see you've made yourself at home, Runihura. But you were not invited to this series of events."  
  
The Egyptian looked up as the shadow fell across him. Seth stood in front of him, smirking, with Nuru right behind. But Runihura was not surprised at this. Indeed, no. He had been expecting them to find him here.  
  
"Ah, Lord Seth," he grinned, using an exaggerated, mocking tone. "I invite myself wherever I wish." He set the goblet down and leaned back in the expensive chair. "Impressive. Almost like the Pharaoh's throne itself."  
  
Seth leaned his right hand on the table. "You're supposed to be locked in the Eternal Sleep," he said smoothly, not about to be outdone by this old acquaintance. "The Pharaoh froze you in time when he could find no other way to halt your endless destruction." Seth remembered it well. Runihura had been one of the Pharaoh's first and most deadly opponents.  
  
Runihura leered wildly. "Let's just say I was set free. Your brother had a part in it."  
  
Seth frowned. "Why would Khu want you released?" In spite of all that this madman was, a liar had never been one of them. Runihura preferred to speak the complete and honest truth that he could see. It was the best way to rattle opponents.  
  
"Maybe he had some vain hope that I would help him stop you," Runihura replied with a shrug. "But I work with no one . . . including you." Runihura was a firm believer in "to do it right, it must be done by oneself." He didn't have time to deal with idiocy from lackeys or betrayal from partners. Besides, it was much more fun causing destruction all by himself. He didn't want anyone else treading on his territory.  
  
Seth was undaunted. "Then you know why I'm here speaking to you instead of going about my regular plans," he purred. "You could be such an asset to my scheme. And you would be . . . richly rewarded for your part in all of it."  
  
Nuru stayed silent, watching the exchange between the two Egyptians bent on creating havoc and chaos. She had always been quite uneasy about Runihura. Even in ancient times he had seemed indestructible. And now surely his powers had increased. Though she knew it wasn't likely Runihura would ever consent to Seth's offer, it made her nervous that Seth would even try recruiting such an insane, dangerous person.  
  
Runihura frowned, pretending to contemplate. Oh yes, that was a trick that had been often used on him. But he didn't ever give in when it appeared before him. "I believe I'll stick with my own agenda," he said at last, "destroying what I want to destroy and not destroying what I'm told to."  
  
Seth straightened up. He had expected no less. "Very well then. But if you won't help me, you'd best stay out of my way." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the possible nuisance.  
  
"I will . . . if I desire to." Runihura cackled, vanishing before their eyes. He had disasters to cause.  
  
Nuru narrowed her eyes, staring at the chair where he had sat. "Are you sure that was wise, Lord Seth?" she asked softly. She didn't mean to criticize him; she merely wanted to know his thoughts on his actions. Sometimes Seth did things so strange Nuru wasn't at all sure of the reasons.  
  
"No," Seth smirked. "But so much isn't. Let's not worry about it."

* * *

Rishid felt a damp cloth being brushed over his forehead. Gentle, yet shaking, hands left the material alone then and touched the man's shoulders. "Rishid?" He knew it was his brother. Marik was frightened.  
  
Slowly Rishid struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn't make them obey him. He did manage to reach up and grab Marik's hand.  
  
Marik brightened at this. He was sitting beside the couch Rishid had been laid on, baffled and worried. He didn't know what had happened to his brother. Rishid had just seemed to fall down the stairs. Marik had wondered if Rishid had grown dizzy and lost his balance, but later he had decided that it was more likely the spirits' latest disaster.  
  
"He's awake!" the boy exclaimed now, clutching Rishid's hand in both of his and squeezing gently.  
  
"Thank goodness," Ishizu breathed in her soft voice.  
  
Now Rishid forced his eyes open. He smiled tiredly at his siblings, trying to remember what had happened. It seemed as if he'd been angry . . . and chasing someone. . . . But why would he have been angry? That wasn't his nature. Someone must have been doing something abominable. . . .  
  
"Are you alright, Rishid?!" Marik demanded immediately upon seeing the man's eyes open. He remembered running down the stairs to kneel beside him . . . seeing Rishid look up at him clearly for one moment before blacking out . . . and then frantically making sure that his elder brother had, indeed, only blacked out. "You frightened me, my brother," the boy added softly.  
  
Rishid looked up, focusing on the teenager above him whom he considered his entire life. "I am sorry," he replied, reaching out to squeeze Marik's hand. "I didn't want to. But I am alright." Now he was starting to remember what had happened. He had been chasing someone . . . because . . . because he had thought the person might be responsible for what had been happening to them. . . . And for Mokuba's disappearance. . . . Wait—Mokuba was gone?!  
  
Slowly he raised himself up, trying to see what was going on. Marik and Ishizu were with him in the lavishly furnished drawing room, as were most of the others, but it seemed Seto Kaiba was not there. Obviously he had gone off to look for his brother.   
  
"What on earth happened, Rishid?!" Marik exclaimed now. "You just seemed to lose your balance and fall down the stairs!"  
  
Rishid frowned. "No . . ." he said slowly, knowing that that was not what happened. "I was pushed. . . ." He could, in his memories, still feel the cold hand against his back.   
  
Ishizu looked at him calmly. "There was nothing visible behind you, Rishid," she told him. She knew what had happened. All of them truly did, even though they didn't want to believe it. They almost wanted to believe that Rishid had simply lost control of his equilibrium instead of it being that a spirit had shoved him.  
  
A sound behind the group startled them all and they immediately came to attention. What was happening?! It sounded as if the wall was slowly being dislocated. This was such an old house; most likely it would have secret passageways and the sort. But who was going to emerge?  
  
As it turned out, it was the last person any of them were expecting. Cold violet eyes glared out at the group from behind the raven bangs and the staff in his darkly tanned hands was pointed outward at all of them as he forced the panel shut again with his foot. It was Khu. And he looked almost murderous.

* * *

"Wow, it's huge!"  
  
Rhea's exclamation of stunned shock echoed all up and down the expansive corridor. Yami Bakura grunted in irritation. Yes, he supposed it was impressive, but even the Ishtar home was much larger than this. Rhea seemed so out of place in this absurd little town, what with her cheerful, bubbly attitude—and the way she kept digging her fingernails into his arm.  
  
"Stop doing that!" he screamed finally.  
  
Rhea blinked and looked. "Oops," was all she said then as she let go of his arm. She turned her attention to the dining room as they passed by it. "Food!" she exclaimed greedily, her golden eyes widening to twice their size. "I wonder if there's milk. . . ."  
  
"We don't have time to stop for sustenance!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
Mai frowned, flipping her hair. "It's probably poisoned anyway," she remarked, not knowing she was reiterating Joey's very thoughts from earlier.  
  
Bakura barely paid attention to their banter. He was so very worried about finding the others—Oreo included—that at first he didn't even notice how eerily the table was set. But when he almost tripped over one of the chairs that was out of place, he looked up and noticed. "Oh my," he gasped low, blinking startled brown eyes at the sight. He saw the signs of Runihura having dined here earlier, but of course he didn't know anyone human had been here. Instead he assumed, understandably, that it was another of the supernatural occurrences in this town.  
  
Rhea wandered over, sniffing at the wine. "Ugh! It smells like spoiled milk or something," she frowned, walking around the table to see if there were any stray scraps of food she could eat. Obviously Yami Bakura's warning about the possible poison didn't faze her.  
  
"Is milk all you can think about?!" Yami Bakura thundered.  
  
Rhea gave him a sideways glance. "No," she said at last in a very simple tone. She turned to lean against the wall slightly when it opened, swallowing her up in it. "Whoa!" she cried, her voice echoing through the passageway. A strange yelp followed.  
  
"Yami, maybe she's hurt!" Bakura exclaimed, running over to the panel. Before anyone could stop him, he had fallen through as well.  
  
"Two down," Mai frowned.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at her murderously. He would have to go after them. Bakura could, indeed, be getting hurt, and Rhea as well. Something drew him to the strange girl, but he didn't know why. Without a word he stormed inside the panel, Mai following closely.

* * *

Seto walked down the hall coldly, looking into each room for his brother. The spacious pantry was empty, the only sign of life being the butter churn standing in front of the table. But Seto walked in anyway, checking in every cupboard and nook. The missing child was nowhere to be found.  
  
Memories of every horrible thing that had happened since they had arrived swarmed through Seto's mind. Duke had been hanged. Marik's heart had stopped. Rishid had fallen down the stairs. What chance was there that Mokuba had escaped a treacherous fate? Practically no chance at all. Seto could only hope that he would find the boy when he was still alive.  
  
And what of their enemies? There were so many. It seemed like there were several conflicting plots all twisted up together. Khu and Seth, the corrupt police officers (and possibly Gabrielle), Del Vinci (who still hadn't reared his wicked self on this case), the spirits of this town. . . . And there was Runihura as well, if Seto only knew it. It was all so confusing. . . .  
  
Seto left the pantry and wandered up the creaking staircase, arriving in a fancy sitting room. "Mokuba?" he called softly, not wanting to alert anyone who shouldn't know of his presence. There was no reply. But Seto wanted to search the room carefully. Something was pulling, beckoning to him. He was certain Mokuba was in here.  
  
At first glance this room also looked empty, but then Seto noticed a bit of blood splattered across the floor and one of the walls. He paled, following the trail to an upright cabinet in the corner. Mokuba would be in there. But would he be alive?  
  
Of course he would be, Seto decided firmly. He threw the cabinet door opened and drew a deep breath, seeing his brother's body laying inside. Mokuba was curled in a ball, completely still, a bit of blood trickling from his forehead. Was he breathing? Seto swallowed hard. He couldn't tell.  
  
Gently he reached out, gathering the small form into his arms. Mokuba couldn't be dead. Seto had promised to protect him! Only a couple of weeks ago Mokuba had almost froze to death because of Del Vinci. If Marik hadn't kept the boy warm with his own jacket and body—acts that almost had killed him—Mokuba wouldn't have survived. Seto wanted to get Del Vinci locked away for life. And yet he knew doing so wouldn't keep Mokuba safe from everything bad.  
  
All the time Seto's thoughts ran amuck, he was trying to discover if Mokuba was alive. His heart nearly stopped when he couldn't find breath. "Mokuba, no," he whispered, feeling himself going numb. "You can't leave me. You're the only bright light in my dark tunnel of existence." He held the child closer, his eyes widening slightly as he now felt the chest rising and falling slowly. Then he smiled a bit. Mokuba wouldn't leave him.  
  
A small hand reached up, grabbing at Seto's trenchcoat. "Big brother. . . ."  
  
Seto laid a hand over Mokuba's. "I'm here, kid," he said softly. "I'm here."

* * *

Joey frowned at Khu as he stepped forward with the staff head out defensively. "Man, why are you always turnin' up where we are?!" he demanded. "It's like you're stalkin' us or something!"  
  
Khu snarled. "I want to stop Seth. You want to stop Seth. Therefore we're going to meet up where Seth is." He stood up straighter, again leaning on his staff.  
  
Tristan glared, also moving forward to stand nose to nose with Khu. "Oh yeah? Well maybe now we want some answers. Like, what happened to all the people in this town? Why is Seth hanging out here? And why do my friends keep almost dying?!" He had had just about enough of all of this. First Duke, then Marik, now Rishid and Mokuba. . . . Plus, he had no clue where Bakura or Mai was. They could be hurt too, for all he'd know. He could only be immensely thankful that Serenity wasn't here, as Joey was.  
  
"It's not my fault you kids were dumb enough to follow me out here," Khu grunted. "And you should know the history of this place, since you actually live here it. Me, I don't really know and I don't really care. I'm really only here to get Seth. Kapeesh?" He lunged out with his staff, shoving Tristan aside. He really blamed himself for Seth's odd behavior. After all, he hadn't been able to save him from Vivalene's machine gun. And then when he had used the healing talisman on his brother, Seth had started acting stranger in the mind than he ever had before, though his body had indeed healed. Khu had to be the one to stop Seth. Anyone else, like this group of ragtag friends of the Pharaoh, was just dispensable. And like Runihura. Cursed fool. How could Khu ever have attempted to release him, thinking that would help?! Of course, he hadn't been alone in his efforts. But he didn't know the one who had been working with him to free that chaotic madman.  
  
"Oh yeah," Tristan growled, grabbing the orb on the end of the staff, "I 'kapeesh.'" His tone was dark and cold, as it often was when he was about to lose his temper. Tristan and Joey were very much alike in the way that they often were hot-headed. Usually, though, only one would get angry at a time and the other would try to calm his friend down.  
  
Now Yugi came forward, laying a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I understand," he said quietly to Khu. "We won't stand in your way of trying to find Seth. All we want to know is, What are his purposes here? He's been attacking us and we want to bring him to justice."  
  
Khu growled, moving away from Yugi. "That's the point. He doesn't know what he wants. He's gone mad."  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Eh, no offense, but isn't that normal for that guy?" This earned him a swift elbow in the ribs from Téa.  
  
Khu's lips parted in what may have been either a wry smile or a nasty sneer. It was hard to tell. "Unfortunately, perhaps so. But it wasn't really his fault." For before the problems with the healing talisman, he and Seth had been locked in the Shadow Realm. Seth had seemed quite well at first, but slowly his condition had deteriorated and he had started to plot for world domination. It wasn't until much later that Khu learned that the scars from having their own father controlling Seth with the Rod were still with his younger brother. After all those centuries spent in the darkness and confusion of the Shadow Realm, Seth's sanity had finally started to crack. Their father Akunadin's ghost remained with them and sadly, always might.  
  
"Well, whatever," Joey grunted, not convinced.  
  
"But I don't have time to waste talking with you mortals," Khu hissed. "Seth could be up to anything. As I said, he doesn't quite know what he's doing. And if he's not careful, he could bring to pass the world's destruction!" If Seth destroyed the world, he'd probably take himself and Khu along with it. And Khu wasn't particularly anxious to disappear permanently.  
  
Yami Yugi stared at Khu, the third eye glowing on his forehead. "I see," he said quietly. "You're not out to save the world from Seth's madness . . . you're out to save Seth from Seth's madness." It was strange for him to comprehend at first. Everything he had known about Khu recently had made him think that the man didn't have a heart, let alone to care about a brother. But perhaps he was wrong. Khu had tried to save Seth after Vivalene had shot him with her machine gun. The only talisman Khu had bothered to take was the Healer.  
  
Khu's eyes flashed. "What I do and why is my own business," he snapped. "It's none of your concern why I want to stop Seth." And then there was the problem of Runihura. Khu was putting the insane Egyptian on the back burner of his priorities for now, while he dealt with Seth, but he certain hadn't forgotten about him. Once Seth was under control, Khu would figure out how to return Runihura to the Eternal Sleep. He couldn't know that such a thing was beyond his ability to control.

* * *

Seth, meanwhile, had found the master bedroom and was reclining on the soft mattress as he pondered over what his next step should be. Of course he didn't think he was insane. He was looking for a power greater than the Millennium Items, one that he had often been told of as a child. Perhaps it was only legend, only fantasy. But he was determined to believe otherwise. And he would use any means possible to obtain what he wanted.  
  
"You know, Nuru," he said smoothly, "there's so many irritations in this house. Maybe we should just burn it to the ground. The Millennium Items would withstand the heat. Then we could retrieve them as a bonus." His eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
Nuru stared at him. "Burn the house down, Lord Seth?!" she cried, aghast.  
  
"Of course," Seth grinned. "Surely you don't have any objections. It's not like we haven't done things like that before. Every fool in here will die, including the hikaris of the Pharaoh and Bakaré!"  
  
He never knew he was being watched.


	13. Fire!

Bakura cried out in stunned shock as he went flying through the air and into a tunnel resembling a slippery slide. Vaguely he saw Rhea up ahead in the near darkness, tumbling over and over in a daze. Then behind him Bakura heard an angry growl as his Yami fell in as well.  
  
"Hey, move it," Mai's voice wafted over. "There's a lady coming through!"  
  
The quartet skidded through the slide until they all crashed at the bottom in a heap. A string of Egyptian curses from Yami Bakura immediately followed.  
  
"Wow, this is freaky," Rhea exclaimed, trying to untangle her hand from Bakura's hair.  
  
Bakura winced. "Is everyone alright?" he asked shakily.  
  
"I lost an earring," Mai said in irritation.  
  
"I should've landed on my feet!" Rhea cried.  
  
Yami Bakura just growled.  
  
At last everyone managed to stand up. The room was dark and seemed empty. When Yami Bakura used the Ring to light things up, it almost looked like a small store. There was a long, wooden counter, behind which were lots of shelves with boxes and bags of food. A late nineteenth-century lamp hung above them, unlit but with kerosine still remaining within it. And there didn't seem to be any way out.  
  
"Why, it looks like a room for food storage," Bakura remarked. "Perhaps we're in the basement and this is a bomb shelter of sorts."  
  
"I don't care if it's the Queen's chambers," Yami Bakura snapped. His eyes darted about as he searched for an exit. There had to be some way to get out!  
  
Rhea, meanwhile, was reading a label on the kerosine lamp. "'Danger . . . flammable.'" She looked up, blinking. "What does that mean? And why would something old have this warning sticker on it?"  
  
Bakura stared. "This does seem odd," he said softly. He started to wonder if perhaps the lamp was actually very new and had been placed there by Seth or someone else who might be hanging around. Even that strange Egyptian who resembled Shadi could have been responsible, he decided.  
  
"Flammable means everything could go up in smoke, you fool," Yami Bakura grunted, wondering why she wouldn't know that. "And though it very well could be amusing, I would prefer to not be within the abode if it happens."  
  
Rhea sighed and then promptly sat down on the counter, swinging her legs like a young child. "We could be here for a while," she chirped. "Why don't we talk?" She blinked at Yami Bakura hopefully, her yellow-golden eyes sparkling.  
  
Mai looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief. "Don't count on it, hon," she said flatly. "He isn't really a conversation piece. You're lucky he hasn't stolen your soul yet."  
  
Rhea giggled. "He won't hurt me," she said with confidence.  
  
"You shouldn't trust an old thief like me," Yami Bakura grunted, still investigating the walls and floor for some hope of escape. But this he did in vain. It truly did look as though they would be stranded, for whatever foul purposes their captors had in mind. At last he kicked the wall in anger, his eyes flashing.  
  
Rhea jumped down then and came over to him. "I could help you look," she offered. "We haven't checked the ceiling yet."  
  
"Well, we can't go back the way we fell in," Mai objected. She gazed up at the ceiling with a sigh. There didn't even seem to be ventilators they could crawl through. But then, when the house was supposed to be so old, that didn't really come as a surprise.  
  
Rhea leaped back on the counter and stretched up, feeling along the ceiling for another opening. "It's gotta be here somewhere," she insisted, refusing to give up.  
  
Yami Bakura came over, watching her coldly. Though he wouldn't admit it, Rhea was right that he wouldn't hurt her. But he couldn't understand how he knew that or why he would even care. She was nothing to him, just a strange girl they'd picked up out of the blue. Once they left this town, he doubted he'd ever see her again. And, he told himself, that was fine with him.  
  
Bakura blinked up at Rhea worriedly. "You might fall!" he exclaimed.  
  
Rhea shook her head. "Not a chance!" she replied, feeling her fingers run over what seemed to be a possible door. In determination she pulled at and then hit it, trying to make it open. At last she felt it give way and she moved aside as the panel fell downward. As the foursome looked up into it, they could see ladder rungs built into the side of the wall. "Yes!" Rhea cried, pumping her fist into the air. "We can escape! Go me!"  
  
Yami Bakura grunted, but was pleased that they wouldn't have to continue remaining in the strange storage room. He climbed on the counter as well. "Come on, mortals," he hissed, taking hold of the first rungs and pulling himself up. Rhea immediately followed.  
  
"Good show!" Bakura exclaimed, sharing a smile with Mai. He waited for Mai to get in, and then he brought up the rear, only too relieved to be leaving the room behind. He couldn't know that their problems in this home weren't over yet.

* * *

Seto smelled it first. It took him by surprise, causing him to cough horrendously. But there was no mistaking what it was. Smoke was filling up the room! If he didn't find a way out soon, there would be too much to even see.  
  
Immediately his thoughts were for Mokuba's safety. The child was awake, but only barely. He wouldn't be aware enough to protect himself against the fumes. Seto had to do something for him and then try to get out. He growled, wondering if the others were aware of these developments yet.  
  
"Seto?" The weak voice startled him out of all thoughts. Mokuba was blinking up at him with glassy blue-gray eyes. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. But he could sense Seto was upset. Something had gone wrong.  
  
Seto gazed down at the child comfortingly. "Don't worry, Mokuba," he said quietly, bringing Mokuba's bandanna up around his nose and mouth. "Just leave this here," he instructed. "I don't want you to breathe the smoke." With that he again set out, carrying his brother with one arm while using his free hand to cover his own nose and mouth. Trying to protect Mokuba wouldn't do much good if Seto himself was overcome by the fumes.  
  
Mokuba stared at his brother blearily. "Okay," he said, his voice muffled.  
  
As Seto stumbled ahead, starting to feel light-headed, he crashed right into Joey. In the increasing smoke he couldn't see who it was, nor could Joey see who had bumped against him. "Hey!" the Brooklyn boy cried out. "Watch it!" He shoved out at Seto. For all he knew, it was Khu back again.  
  
Seto coughed hard, clutching Mokuba's body close under his trenchcoat. "Wheeler, stop it," he growled. "It's me. And Mokuba's hurt. We have to get out of here." His vision swam in front of his eyes as the heat increased.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "Kaiba?!" he burst out, grabbing the other teen's shoulders. "Come on, stay with me here!" He gave Seto a gentle shake, finding that he himself was growing weak. If he wasn't careful, he'd be passing out along with Seto.  
  
"Don't be the blind leading the blind," Seto grunted, seeing this. "We have to keep cool heads to get out of here. Do you know where the others are?" He wrapped his coat tighter around Mokuba, who then grabbed at his brother and shuddered. Mokuba wouldn't forgive Seto if he didn't make sure that everyone got out safe. And whether he would admit it or not, Seto wouldn't forgive himself either.  
  
"They should be right behind me!" Joey exclaimed, glancing back.  
  
Slowly Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and the Ishtars emerged from the smoke, each trying to keep themselves from becoming overwhelmed. "We have to get out of here!" Yugi cried. All he could hope was that Bakura and Mai were not in the house. He would stay and search for them, but he was weakening. He knew he wouldn't be able to last.  
  
Seto coughed again, clutching Mokuba with both arms as the flames leapt out at them. He squinted through his darkening vision, trying to see the exit. There didn't seem to be one that he could see. And he was almost passing out.  
  
Marik drew the Rod then, shattering a nearby window. Fresh air streamed in, but the space wasn't big enough for everyone to get through the hole, hoping to get some idea of where the door was.  
  
"Wait a minute," Tristan spoke up. "Where's Duke?!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Isn't he here?!" He remembered only too well that Duke had been nearly strangled to death earlier. The injured boy hadn't spoken much since then, obviously not feeling well. Now he was completely missing.

* * *

"Do you smell smoke?" Rhea chirped as they climbed up the tunnel. Her eyes darted about the enclosed space, trying to find the source of the often fatal substance.  
  
"Oh my," Bakura said quietly. "I do, indeed." His grip on the ladder tightened.  
  
"Then don't stop moving!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
They continued in silence for the next few yards until Rhea spoke quietly to Yami Bakura. "I guess someone like you must have a special someone," she remarked.  
  
Yami Bakura growled. "I don't have any soul mate, if that's what you're implying. I only have myself. And I only care about myself. I need no one else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rhea said impatiently, as if she'd heard it all before. "But then is Bakura nothing to you? I mean, don't you think of him as a brother or something?"  
  
"Silence, foolish mortal," Yami Bakura hissed, refusing to answer.  
  
Rhea giggled, extremely amused. "You never change," she stated fondly, just as they reached the top. Yami Bakura didn't have a chance to ask her about that odd remark until much later.  
  
There was another door they had to open in order to get out. Rhea shoved against it, struggling to force it to move. It didn't budge. She tried hard, nearly falling backward. Yami Bakura caught her with one hand, snarling in irritation.  
  
"There's something holding it down!" Rhea declared, feeling a happiness as the thief caught her. She slammed against it one more time and a low moan wafted down to them all.  
  
"Or someone," Mai frowned.  
  
Bakura was aghast. "It must be one of the others!" he said in alarm. "Hello? Who's up there?!" His eyes were wide as he longed to get up there and help whoever was there.  
  
Another moan came to them and they could hear someone beginning to move. "Ugh. I must've blacked out," a familiar voice muttered. A round of coughing followed.  
  
"It's Duke!" Bakura gasped.  
  
Yami Bakura wasn't impressed. "Tell him to move off the door!" he snapped.  
  
Rhea knocked on the door. "Hello?" she called. "We're kinda stuck here. You were laying on the way out."  
  
Duke coughed again and they heard the sound of him moving away. Then he raised the door, sending light down upon the four who were standing on the ladder. "Come on," he said weakly.  
  
One by one they quickly climbed up onto the solid ground. As Bakura came up, he saw the red marks on his friend's neck and gasped in horror. "Duke, what on earth happened to you?!" he demanded.  
  
Duke grunted. "Well, let's see. I was abducted, hit on the head, hanged . . . and now I inhaled too much smoke."  
  
"Hanged?!" Bakura repeated incredulously.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Duke said in irritation as he struggled to stand. "Let's get out of here. I don't intend to die by being roasted."  
  
"I'm with you," Mai retorted.

* * *

Khu, meanwhile, was also breaking out. With his staff he shattered a window and then leapt out with agility, landing below in an aging sagebrush. He was certain of the truth—that Seth had done this. His brother truly had gone mad.  
  
He let out a low curse, staring up at the burning abode. Seth and Nuru would have gotten away. They could even be watching right now, even seeing him for all he'd know. But he didn't care. He only cared about what he would do. The Pharaoh—curse him, too!—had actually been right. Khu _was_ trying to save Seth from himself. What did Khu care about the world? Seth was his world, as strange as it sounded to everyone—including Khu himself. But without Seth, what did he really have? Khu had never loved romantically, save for a "schoolboy crush" on a woman in the Pharaoh's court so many centuries ago. There was no one for him save his brother. That was a bit like it was with Nuru, he knew, only not quite the same. Nuru was serving Seth at all costs, while Khu was fighting against him. But ultimately neither one really wanted harm to come to him.  
  
"Are you listening, Seth?" he yelled into the flames, though he knew Seth wasn't within them. "Are you listening to me? I'm gonna catch up to you eventually. And I'll stop you from doing this. I swear, I'll stop you!" And maybe someday he would even make the full truth about his brother known. He knew that everyone thought Seth had always been evil. He knew it wasn't true at all. And so, perhaps just for the record, Khu would make a point to somehow clear it all up when everything calmed down.  
  
"Such strong words."  
  
Khu didn't even have to turn around. "What do you keep hanging around here for, Runihura?" he demanded in a low, dangerous tone. "I know you work alone. If Seth wanted you to help him, you would've refused."  
  
"Very astute of you," Runihura grinned. "But I go wherever there's destruction. What your brother has done amuses me at the moment. I'll leave when I feel like it."  
  
Khu snarled. "Fine." He idly wondered if those ridiculous mortals would make it out.

* * *

As it turned out, most of the "ridiculous mortals" (and one non-mortal) were getting out just fine. The smoke billowed around them, making it hard to see what was going on. All they could really see was the vague outline of the door in front of them. Duke and those with him had managed to find the others and they were all striving diligently to get to it.  
  
Marik was stumbling to the sliver of hope, making certain his siblings were right there with him, when he felt a heavy bundle being laid in his arms. In shock he stared down at a dark blue material, which was all wrapped around a small body. It only took him a moment to realize it was Mokuba laying within the folds of Seto's trenchcoat. He let out a gasp. "Mokuba!" he cried, seeing the child's eyes were open but glassy and not focused.  
  
"Where's Seto?" Mokuba choked out, his voice muffled by the protective bandanna. He had been passing in and out of consciousness, roused from a doze whenever he was jerked during the flight from the house. But he had known Seto had been with him. Now he wasn't there any longer. Though Mokuba was barely aware of anything, he knew this for a surety.  
  
"I don't know," Marik whispered, holding the boy close to him. But he was certain of one thing—Seto wanted Marik to get Mokuba out of the house now. More than likely, he had been overcome by the smoke, since he had been around it the longest. But before he had gone unconscious, he had somehow managed to give Mokuba to someone he trusted to keep the child safe. Marik's gaze darted about frantically, as if to see Seto laying on the floor nearby. But he saw nothing.


	14. New Puzzles

"Marik, we have to leave now!"

Rishid's firm voice broke into Marik's thoughts. And he knew his elder brother spoke the truth. The smoke was so thick by now that it was impossible to even see shapes. And Mokuba wasn't faring very well. Marik had to get him outside.

Holding the child close to his heart, Marik made a run for the door. He burst outside, gasping for breath, and then immediately looked back to make certain that Rishid and Ishizu were coming. They were the last ones who needed to get out, save for Seto. Or so Marik thought.

"Joey!" Yugi cried. "Where's Joey?" The violet-eyed boy's gaze darted all about as he tried to see where his best friend had gotten to. Joey had been there, but then somehow in all the smoke he must have vanished! Yugi became more frantic.

"He's not here!" Téa realized, her heart plummeting.

Marik's eyes narrowed at this news. When he saw his siblings stumbling out and knew they were okay, he turned his attention back to his young friend. Mokuba was burrowed into Seto's trenchcoat, but with one hand he gripped at Marik's shirt.

"Marik . . . Seto's not here," he whispered.

Marik looked at him sadly. "I know," he said softly.

"He's comin'!" another voice choked out suddenly and everyone looked up, startled. Joey was staggering out of the ashes and flames, trying to hold Seto's limp body up. Seto, barely conscious, was trying to walk but not having much success.

He was thinking of only moments ago, when he had been upstairs leaning on the balcony and choking on the smoke. He had known he wouldn't be able to get Mokuba down before he was overcome. When he had seen Marik directly under the balcony, he had done the only thing he could do—he had lifted Mokuba over the railing and sent him into Marik's arms. Then he had collapsed. Joey had found him like that when, trailing behind, he had reached the stairs.

Marik relaxed, smiling down at Mokuba. "Your brother's here, my friend," he said softly. "He's safe."

Mokuba grinned weakly. "Of course he is. Seto always comes out on top." He laid his head on Marik's shoulder, finally at peace.

* * *

Amazingly everyone made it back to Seto's limo without incident. The chauffeur was stunned as he watched them all stumble in, including a girl he hadn't ever seen before. Seto managed to tell him to take them into the city, to the Kaiba Corp infirmary, before going into another coughing fit. As they drove off, the house continued to burn and a snow started to fall. It made for quite an eerie sight. 

After they had gotten to the infirmary and had been treated for their injuries, the group planned that they would meet to discuss what they should (or could) do next. However, a couple of other odd incidents prevented this from taking place immediately.

Yami Bakura growled as he heard Rhea protesting being examined. "Ridiculous girl. Just do it and have it done with!" he snapped finally, running his hands through his wild hair. Honestly, she was being so exasperating! It was almost like what happened when he and Bakura would try to take Oreo to the vet. She would struggle and scream and yowl and refuse to allow them to remove her from the cat carrier. It had to be among the experiences Yami Bakura despised most in this world.

Bakura blinked in surprise, hearing the near-caterwauling of Rhea's voice. An odd thought started to take shape in his mind. The girl acted so peculiar! There seemed to be a certain innocence about her that seemed almost uneal. And she had such an obvious crush on Yami Bakura. Oreo had disappeared and Rhea had come shortly afterward. _Was it . . . was it possible that she really was Oreo?_ Bakura couldn't believe that he was thinking such an absurd thing, but he was. And he needed to know the answer. Slowly he got up and walked to the room, knocking on the door quietly.

It opened, revealing the frazzled-looking doctor. He gazed at Bakura in a bit of confusion. Would this boy save him from the torture? He could only hope so. The strange girl in the room absolutely didn't want to be examined. She even tried to scratch him with her fingernails.

Bakura tried not to chuckle. "Can I talk to her for a moment?" he requested.

The doctor pushed past him. "Take all the time you need," he retorted. As he wandered down the hall, Bakura heard him mutter, "Now I know how the veterinarian feels."

Rhea was sitting on the counter, her arms crossed in irritation. "Saved!" she exclaimed as she saw Bakura. Instantly she leaped down and went over to him.

Bakura scratched his cheek, wondering exactly how he was going to say this. Should he just ask if she was his cat? Oh, but that would be so preposterous and he'd feel so embarrassed if he was wrong! Maybe he could use a slightly different approach. "The doctor won't hurt you, Oreo," he said at last.

Rhea blinked at him. "I'm not Oreo," she said.

Bakura blinked too, feeling himself coloring. "But you know her?" _If Rhea wasn't Oreo, how on earth would she know about her!_

Rhea grinned. "Yeah, she's that cat of yours. But I'm not a cat."

Bakura went completely pink. He stammered about, trying to find words but being unable to. He felt absolutely foolish for thinking such a thing, but as he looked at Rhea he still saw the eerie resemblance to his cat. Her hair was black with white streaking through it and her eyes were the deepest golden, like Rishid's in a way, but in another way almost inhuman, unreal. He wanted to ask how she knew about Oreo, but before he could get the words out, she spoke again.

She smiled mischievously, stepping closer to Bakura. "Maybe someday you'll find out who I really am," she whispered. In that moment, as Bakura gazed into her eyes, he had the feeling that she wasn't always as naive as she appeared. He also had the thought that she knew many thing about himself that he had never told anyone. It startled him, but he knew it was true.

Abruptly she hugged Bakura, smiling at his surprise. "You have such a strong spirit, Bakura," she told him. "Never let it go." With that she drew back, ruffling his hair, and then hopped back on the counter. "And you can send the doctor back in now," she added in her normal, perky voice.

Bakura gaped, more confused than ever. Who was she! He had no answers. Finally he turned away, heading to the door. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but then he changed his mind and left to find the doctor, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

In the meantime, Seto was keeping a close vigil over Mokuba, making sure the child was doing well. In addition to the smoke inhalation, he had been struck heavily on the head. Luckily, according to the doctor, he didn't have a concussion. His extreme dazedness had come about because he had been drugged. This angered Seto all the more, and puzzled him at the same time. The "spirits" or whatever had caused most of their problems in Cooperstown couldn't have drugged the boy. It could have been the police officers, but Seto had the feeling that they had gotten back to the city as quickly as they could.

"That excursion was pointless," he muttered low to the darkened walls around him, turning his gaze to the sleeping Mokuba, whose childish countenance made him look angelic. He had fallen asleep a few moments ago, weary of the tests the doctors had put him through.

"Was it?" he heard a female voice said quietly. He turned to see Téa coming in, making certain to be near-silent so as not to disturb Mokuba. But there wasn't much likelihood of that happening anyway. The child was so exhausted now that Seto doubted an earthquake would rouse him. He didn't want to put it to the test, however.

Seto turned back to stare out at nothing, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. "The only thing that happened was that several people got hurt, most importantly my brother. I could have been searching for Del Vinci tonight. Finding him would be what I want most for Christmas," he added darkly. He had discovered that Téa could get him to open up, at least slightly, but even she couldn't get him to reveal all of his deepest thoughts and feelings. If he wouldn't tell them to Mokuba, he certainly wouldn't tell them to anyone else.

Téa bit her lip, drawing closer to him. "Kaiba . . . what will you do when you do find him?" she asked, observing him in the dimmed light. He was standing the way he usually did, stern and cold and apparently unfeeling to all around him except Mokuba. Often this stance, this expression, made her very angry. It made him look so heartless and cruel. But she had learned he really wasn't that way.

Seto gripped his arms tighter, the long fingers almost seeming to dig straight through the deep blue of his coat. "I want to break him," he growled.

Téa sighed softly. Seto had an unfortunate streak of hatred that rose up sometimes at opponents and enemies. He had seemed to have calmed down where Yugi was concerned, though he was still determined to defeat his eternal rival someday. Téa hadn't been able to understand Seto's past feelings toward Yugi, but she could understand his feelings toward Del Vinci. The man was a demonic monster, having put Mokuba through some of the most cruel experiences imaginable. A protective big brother had every right to hate such a person. "You can't kill him, Kaiba," she said softly, touching his arm. "I know you probably want to, but you can't. You've never killed anyone before."

Seto only narrowed his eyes further. Téa was right, of course. Seto had been many things in his short life: cold-hearted, cruel, the ruthless businessman, the loving brother, but never a murderer. He didn't want his hands stained with blood. What would Mokuba do then, if his brother was taken to prison for a serious crime like that, despite the fact that Del Vinci would most likely deserve whatever Seto could do to him? No, Seto knew, he couldn't shed the man's blood, if for no other reason than that it could wind up hurting Mokuba.

Téa sighed and slowly reached into her skirt pocket, withdrawing a slip of paper she had found on the floor in the mansion. She had all but forgotten about it after all the commotion, but the mention of Del Vinci had brought the memory of her find to light again. Seto Kaiba, she thought, should be the first to know about it, considering the contents. "Kaiba?" she said quietly, hoping that he would look over.

He did. "What is it now?" he grunted, his eyes bespeaking his annoyance.

Téa pressed the paper into his hand. "I found this," she told him. "I thought you'd want to see it."

Curious now, Seto opened the parchment and held it under the dimly-lit light near the door. His eyes widened, then narrowed, as he saw what was written there in red ink.

_Del Vinci says to clear out._

_The spirits can have Cooperstown._

_Meet back at the normal hideout.  
_  
"Where did you find this!" he demanded, looking up at Téa in stunned shock. Had he been wrong? Maybe he actually had been on the right path all along. Those crooked police officers . . . what if they were involved with Del Vinci? That thought hadn't even really occured to him. He knew from what they said that they had been part of the drug ring. Did that mean Del Vinci could be involved with it as well? Or did it mean that his men had been around but hadn't ever been seen by Seto and the others? Mentally Seto screamed in irritation at all the conflicting plots that seemed to eventually intertwine and be important.

"It was in the hallway of that weird house," Téa replied. "I found it just before we realized the whole place was on fire." She still didn't understand how that had even happened. The fire department was out at Cooperstown now, trying to put it out. They were saying it seemed to be arson, but that would mean that someone had deliberately tried to kill them all. Would it have been Del Vinci's men . . . or someone else?

Seto studied the paper again, his frown deepening. Maybe, he thought, he'd better have a little chat with Marik and Duke.

* * *

Joey, meanwhile, was pacing the floor in irritation, coughing occassionally. "I don't get it!" he cried to anyone around him who was listening. "This whole mystery's been nothin' but dead ends and freakshows! And we're not any closer to figurin' anything out!" Not to mention he found he was slightly miffed that Seto hadn't thanked him for helping him out of the mansion. Of course he supposed that the other boy had been too out of it at the time to really understand what was happening, and then once they'd all reached the infirmary he'd been too concerned about Mokuba, but it was still frustrating. Joey knew Seto said "thank you" rarely, if ever.

Yami Yugi sighed, leaning against the wall. "That's not quite right, Joey," he said. "We know some. Seth has gone mad and Khu is trying to stop him. We know that some of those that Duke and Marik tried to bring to justice are still at large and still as vile as they were before."

"We know that someone planted cocaine in my shop," Duke growled from where he was trying to rest in a soft chair.

"And who do we have as a suspect?" Tristan spoke up.

"I still think Gabrielle was part of it," Duke retorted.

Marik got up, wanting to go check on Mokuba again. The last time he had tried, the doctors hadn't let him in. By now he was quite concerned. He looked back at the others, the long bangs falling in his eyes. "I saw a woman fleeing behind two houses as we were getting into the limousine," he announced darkly. "She looked guilty enough." It hadn't looked like Nuru, either, now that Marik thought of it. At the time he had been too worried about Mokuba's condition to bother saying anything about her, and, like with Téa's note, had soon forgotten.

"A woman?" Bakura blinked in surprise as he entered the room, hearing the Egyptian say that just before exiting. "I wonder who it was. . . ." Idly the thought of Frances, Mr. Ryou's vanished fianceé, came to his mind. Bakura had suspected her of being the vampyress Franceska in disguise, though he knew it sounded preposterous. But if it were so, he didn't doubt that she was capable of wanting to burn the house and kill everyone within it. He knew Yami Bakura didn't like Frances either, vampyress or not.

"It could have been any one of our known female enemies or even someone new," Ishizu said with a frown.

"Man, that's all we need," Joey muttered, just as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He turned just in time to find Serenity running into his arms. The girl seemed highly upset, but he wasn't sure if it was because they were all in the infirmary or if it was something else.

"Joey! Joey!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad that awful experience is over. . . ." Her hazel eyes glimmered with tears as she finally pulled back to look at the elder brother she adored. Serenity had, indeed, had a deeply strange experience now, one that had left her fearful for Joey's safety.

Joey smiled in his classic way, thumbing her tears away. "Hey, don't cry, Serenity," he said softly. "We're fine. Everyone's fine. See? Nothin' to worry about."

Serenity smiled weakly, but the worry still flitted through her eyes. "I was just coming into the waiting room when I met this horrible person. . . ." Just the remembrance of it made her shiver again. "She . . . she said that if you and the others weren't dead yet, you . . . you would be soon! And she gave me this!" With that she reached into her pocket, drawing out a strange metal box. On it were the words Domino City Cemetery.

* * *

Marik was about halfway to Mokuba's room when he felt a hand go over his mouth and an arm grip at him tightly. He struggled in anger, trying to break free, but his captor, hidden deep in the shadows, pressed the boy's back firmly against his chest. Up ahead Marik could hear several sets of feet pounding down the hall. Once they were past, the strange person holding Marik hostage shoved him to the floor and melted back into the shadows. By the time Marik got his bearings and stood up, the person had vanished.

"What in Heaven's name was that all about?" the annoyed teenager muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. As he did so, his fingers found what seemed to be a small bag. Had that man put it there? Frowning, Marik slowly pulled it out and loosened the drawstrings. To his absolute astonishment there was a white powder inside.


	15. Old Acquaintance?

Joey stared at the box. "Eh? What the heck is this?!" He took it from Serenity, turning it over and over. It was about the size of an old snuff box, made of metal, and when Joey lifted the lid, he uncovered the same white powder that had been placed in Marik's pocket. He blinked in surprise and then placed a finger in the substance, tasting it.

"Are you nuts, man?!" Tristan yelled, clapping his hands to his head. "That could be poison or something!"

Serenity gasped. "Joey!" she cried out in horror. The last thing she wanted was for Joey to do anything that would endanger him! She had opened the box herself after the mysterious woman had left, but she hadn't been able to make head or tails out of the powder inside. After such a cryptic message, however, she had known better than to assume the whiteness was a friendly gesture. She had been about to tell Joey about it when he had grabbed the box and investigated for himself.

But Joey just grinned. "Hey, I'm fine, sis." He glared down at the powder. "I think I know what this stuff is, though." During his days as a bully, he had seen plenty of the hoods with cocaine, despite the fact that he hadn't started taking or pushing it himself. But this concoction in the container looked exactly like it.

Duke, whose curiosity had been aroused by now, came over as well. He glared into the box for only a moment. "Yeah," he growled, "I know too. It's cocaine, just like what was planted in my shop." And like what I had to keep a hold of when I was pretending to be loyal to the drug ring, he thought to himself. He knew that Solomon had found the pouch of drugs after Duke had been struck by a car and had managed to get himself to the Game Shop, where he had then collapsed. And he was certain that the man must have thought, if only for a moment, that Duke was doing something illegal. Duke had hated that when he had realized. He may be conniving, manipulative, and otherwise "unliked," but he was no criminal.

Joey slammed the lid back down, furious that someone would actually pass cocaine to Serenity. "What did this freak look like?!" he demanded, looking to the girl again.

Serenity paused, trying to remember, and then described a woman with jet-black hair who didn't sound at all familiar. No one could even begin to comprehend what this odd twist meant. Was someone trying to frame them? If so, why? And who? And what did the cemetery have to do with it?! Come to think of it, why would the cemetery issue little containers like this?

Yugi shook his head in disbelief, going deeper into the corner. "I don't get it, Yami," he said in a whisper. "What's going? How does everything connect? I just don't understand what Seth has to do with the drug ring! Or does he have anything to do with it?!"

Yami Yugi sighed, sitting down on the arm of a soft chair. "I don't know, Yugi. I'm afraid I'm just as confused as you." Or even more so.

* * *

Marik, who had also determined what the odd powder was due to his co-involvement in the drug ring along with Duke, now wasn't certain what to do. He still wanted to check on Mokuba, but now he was concerned about his siblings as well. He couldn't believe that he'd been assaulted just so the cocaine could be planted on his person, especially when he remembered the footsteps he'd heard running down the hall! What happened to him could have only been a distraction. And so he resolved to continue down the hall to check on his friend. Mokuba could be in danger. The footsteps had sounded as if they were coming from about where the child's room was.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He quickly whirled, looking up and down the hall. No one was there. Marik frowned, his expression darkening. "I know you're watching me," he said coldly to the vacant room, at last turning to face the security camera. Was someone observing him through that?! If so, who on earth?!

An odd, amused laugh filled the corridor. "Maybe so, but do you know who is watching you?" The voice sounded young, younger than Marik but older than Mokuba.

Marik couldn't for the life of him figure out who this person was. "Who are you?" he growled. "Are you friend or foe?"

The voice chuckled. "I know all about you, Marik Ishtar," it stated. "You're sixteen years old, from Egypt, and you have a brother and a sister. Mokuba is your close friend. Your past is full of skeletons, but struggling to overcome your Yami was sufficient punishment for your crimes." The tones seemed to resonate from every corridor and crack. Marik was certain that all of Kaiba Corp could hear it, though in actuality it was only meant for his ears.

"If you won't tell me who you are, tell me what you want," the boy retorted, reaching for the Rod. If he was in danger, he wanted to have a defense ready. He couldn't imagine how this person seemed to know all about his past and present. Maybe this was one of the drug lords spying on him. They could have easily found out a lot of this information and what wasn't easily obtainable a Rare Hunter could have told them.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," came the reply. "I won't hurt you, you know. I'll tell you what I want sooner or later."

Marik's eyes darkened. Somewhere . . . somehow . . . he recognized that voice. He couldn't remember where he had heard it. Everything seemed vague, like a terrible dream. The memories were so shadowy, as if Marik had been weak and perhaps barely awake and alert at the time. "I've heard you before," he uttered at last, hoping the disembodied voice would explain how it was possible and where they had met before.

But if anything, the one belonging to the voice was stunned. "You have?" he exclaimed. "I don't remember seeing you on the . . ." Immediately he broke off, apparently not wanting to reveal the location. "Hmm. Well, this is a surprising twist. I'll have to think about this."

Marik wasn't impressed. "Are you my enemy?" he asked again. "I wouldn't recommend trifling with me." He pointed the Rod at the camera, silently threatening to blast it.

A laugh was his reply. "Oh, I know what you're capable of. But I'm not one to be trifled with, either. And Seto Kaiba won't be happy if you destroy his security camera." There was a clicking sound and the lens zoomed in on Marik. "No . . . I don't remember you at all," the person mused.

"Then how did you learn all about me?" Marik growled.

"Oh, we'll talk again. Maybe I'll tell you then. But for now I'll say goodbye." Before Marik could say anything in protest, there was another click, this one of finality, and then he couldn't get an answer, no matter how hard he tried. Clenching his fist in frustration, he somehow refrained from breaking the camera and stalked off again. He would tell Seto Kaiba about this. Maybe he could shed some light on it.

* * *

"He said what?!" Seto glared at Marik as the Egyptian related the strange conversation he had with the mysterious person. Mokuba was still sound asleep and Marik smiled at his friend before looking back up at Seto.

"You heard me," he replied calmly.

"What did his voice sound like?!" Seto demanded. Marik was right, Seto had heard him. But he couldn't believe this. Who would have commandeered the security system? It was supposed to be protected against such things! Had someone hacked the company's computer mainframe?

Marik explained as best as he could about the voice, adding how it had a slight nasal tone. Seto's eyes only narrowed more. Marik had the feeling that the businessman knew exactly who it was.

Mokuba was burrowing into the pillow, meanwhile. "Noa," he whispered softly. "My step-brother Noa. . . ." A smile seemed to grace his features. His dreams were happy, but only fantasy, as he saw himself and both Seto and Noa living a happy life all as siblings. But Mokuba knew it couldn't really happen, for several reasons—not the least of which being that Seto hated Noa.

Seto's lip curled in disgust. "Noa Kaiba . . . Gozaburo's true son," he declared. He had never really forgiven Noa for what he had done to all of them in the Virtual World. But Noa had tried to repent of his past actions in the end, sending everyone home. Seto knew this, and he knew that perhaps he should forgive him, but he couldn't make himself do so. He couldn't understand why Mokuba liked the boy after everything he had done to them both.

Marik frowned in confusion. Mokuba had once told him a lot about Noa, but the child had felt that Noa's spirit had finally been released with the destruction of the VR World and that he had gone on to the afterlife. Was that actually not true? Was Noa still on this mortal plane, perhaps somewhere in Seto's computers? "Kaiba . . . are you saying you believe I was talking to Noa?" Marik wanted to know.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility," Seto replied darkly. "But if he's back, what does he want now?" This part he muttered mostly to himself.

* * *

Because everyone was so exhausted and weary from their ordeals at Cooperstown, they decided to post-pone investigating the cemetery till the following day. After another hour or so, Seto secured their releases from the hospital and each went to their own homes.

As Bakura tiredly opened his front door and went inside, he found Frances there with his father. He blinked and froze, staring at the scene of them cuddling on the couch, too stunned to move or speak.

Yami Bakura came up behind him, Rhea quickly following. The thief glared at his hikari, about to ask why he was standing like a statue, when he saw the scene as well. His expression darkened and he growled, disgusted at their behavior. He wasn't fond of either person, especially not right now.

Rhea broke the silence and caused Mr. Ryou and Frances to look up. "Wow, I wonder if I could get a piece of paper between them!" she announced loudly, blinking in surprise.

Both cuddlers immediately looked up.

"Bakura!" Mr. Ryou cried in disbelief. His gaze then found Yami Bakura and he frowned, not happy to see the tomb robber. When he saw Rhea his eyes widened. "Who is this?!" he demanded, stunned. "Your girlfriend?!"

Bakura went several shades of pink. "Oh my! No, Father!" he cried emphatically. "I only met her tonight!" His gaze continued to flit to Frances as he recalled his suspicions of her. He had wondered if she was the vampyre Franceska. And whether she was or not, Yami Bakura had said that she was a criminal. She had tried to kill Mr. Ryou, but he refused to believe it was true.

Frances smirked. "Is that so?" She seemed about to say more, probably something snide, but Yami Bakura cut her off.

"And where did you ressurrect from?" He spat out a word in Egyptian that Bakura was certain he didn't want a translation for, assuming that it was a curse word meaning "slut" or something similar. "I had high hopes that you would not be returning."

Frances glared. "Well, unfortunately for you, I have." She drew a cigarette from her purse and proceeded to defiantly light it, even though she knew very well that Bakura couldn't stand the smell. Purposely she blew the smoke up into the air, smirking when she heard the boy start coughing.

Mr. Ryou frowned. It was true that he loved Frances and was overjoyed to have her back, but he hadn't forgotten about his son, either. "Frances," he spoke up, "remember we have a 'no smoking in the house' rule. It's been that way ever since Bakura was little." His wife, Bakura's mother, had died of lung cancer. She herself hadn't smoked, but had most likely contracted the disease from second-hand smoke due to most of her family and several close friends being smokers. Ever since then, Mr. Ryou had instigated the No Smoking in the House rule to protect his children for at least a little while.

Frances pretended to pout, but then stood up. "Of course," she purred. "Father knows best. You will excuse me for a moment." With that she sashayed out onto the porch.

Mr. Ryou sighed. Something seemed different about Frances this time, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Putting the thought out of his mind, he turned back to Bakura and the others with him. "So who is this girl?" he wanted to know. "How did you meet her?"

Before Bakura could answer, Rhea stepped forward and spoke in perky tones. "Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Rhea. I met your son and the thief in that old mining town in the canyons!" She blinked wide golden eyes at him and Mr. Ryou frowned a bit, taken aback. Rhea giggled inwardly. Bakura's father was such an odd person, she felt.

"What on earth were you doing there, Bakura?" Mr. Ryou exclaimed in shock. Oh, he vaguely knew about how his son solved mysteries and such, but mostly it was all in the back of his mind. He concentrated mostly on his research work. Coming to think about it, wasn't he supposed to speak to that Egyptian woman at the museum? While he waited for Bakura's reply, he took out his pocket notepad and began looking through it for the information he wanted.

Yami Bakura growled, obviously wanted to say something about how, once again, Mr. Ryou was putting work ahead of his son, but he managed to stop himself. Instead he crossed his arms and glared, his brown eyes murderous.

Bakura swallowed hard, scratching his cheek. "We . . . well, Father, we were just looking for someone," he said vaguely. "But where on earth did Frances come from?" he asked now, changing the subject and hoping his father wouldn't notice that he was trying to do that.

Mr. Ryou shrugged. "I just came home and there she was on the porch," he replied. "She said she'd been called out of town on urgent business for her work, but that now she was able to come back to spend Christmas with us." He smiled at the thought.

Bakura was horrified by it, but he tried not to cry out in alarm. Instead he said, "Where does she work, Father? I don't believe you've ever mentioned it." He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky to his father as it did to him.

"Some government agency," Mr. Ryou answered just as he found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here it is. Just as I thought," he muttered. "I'm supposed to call an Ishizu Ishtar." He stood up. "Excuse me for a minute, Bakura."

Bakura sighed as he watched his father pick up the phone and dial the museum. He knew that Ishizu wouldn't be there anymore tonight, but he assumed Mr. Ryou was going to leave a message on her voice mail.

He sank into the couch. "I don't know what to do, Yami," he whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Father won't listen when we try to tell him how Frances truly is. You said she tried to kill him during the gunfight at the restaurant!" He looked back up, sadness obvious in the brown orbs. He wished his father wasn't always so stubborn and obstinate. _Perhaps,_ he thought to himself, _Father really does suspect her too, but he doesn't want to openly acknowledge that he does because he still loves her._ This thought made him sad.

Yami Bakura growled. "She did try," he affirmed, still wondering why he had actually bothered saving the man from the gunfire. "But he hadn't seen her push him into the line of attack and he wouldn't believe that she had done it."

"Then what can we do?!" Bakura cried.

Rhea stretched. "Maybe we could eat something?" she suggested. "It'd be easier to think on a full stomach!" She smiled impishly.

Bakura actually managed to laugh. "Alright," he consented. Idly in the back of his mind he wondered why Rhea had come home with them, especially if her true identity was not Oreo. _What was going on? Why did everything have to be a mystery?_

* * *

Seto carried a sleeping Mokuba out of the limo and up the winding sidewalk of the Kaiba Manor. It was snowing, but he concealed the child within his trenchcoat to keep him warm. He smiled slightly, feeling Mokuba snuggling close.

As he walked, he pondered over the conversation he and Marik had had. Was it true? Could it be true? Had Noa returned? Seto had thought he'd never hear anything more from that irritating kid sporting the mint-green hair. And he had been perfectly happy with that.

There were so many holes in the idea, though. Why would Noa contact Marik, of all people? Marik hadn't even been involved in the VR World. Or had that been what Noa had wanted—to talk with someone who didn't really know him? Seto had figured that if Noa would contact someone, it would be Mokuba.

Speaking of Mokuba. . . . Seto didn't think he would tell Mokuba about his suspicions of Noa just yet. There wasn't really a need. And he wanted to hear for himself the voice that Marik had heard. Maybe it wasn't even Noa, though from what Marik had described, it definitely sounded like him.

The most worrysome thing to Seto, however, was this—if Noa really was back, was Gozaburo back as well?


	16. Time is Running Out!

**Notes: LOL to the person who wanted the translation of Yami B's cursing! ::giggle.:: I imagine it was something like the curse word that means "female dog," you know?**

The next morning passed more or less uneventfully, save for Ishizu's meeting with Mr. Ryou and Seto Kaiba spending hours trying to find Noa in his computer system. Everyone else tried to spend the time recovering from the events of Cooperstown. A lot more snow had been dumped on Domino overnight and now the new coating of white stuff glistened and sparkled on lawns, roofs, and in the streets, prompting the snowplows to continue their busy job. The snow didn't deter last-minute Christmas shoppers, but it did indeed cause several of our friends to prefer remaining inside.

Later in the day, Duke decided to confront Gabrielle. He took the information of the cocaine that was given to Serenity and to Marik and went down to the station. It just so happened that Gabrielle was walking out the door as Duke arrived.

"Hey!" he called then, seeing her and running over. "I want to talk to you." The crystal pendant he wore jangled faintly and Gabrielle looked up.

"Yes," the woman said at last, "I am certain you do, Mr. Devlin." She regarded him calmly, but abruptly grabbed his wrists. "Get in the squad car. Now." She had unfinished business with Duke Devlin. It would be good, she reflected, to take care of it now.

Duke was not happy at this turn of events—or Gabrielle's audacity. "What's your problem, lady?!" he cried, trying to pull free. Usually, if someone was going to attempt a flirtatious move, it was Duke and not the girl. Of course, he seriously doubted that Gabrielle wanted to flirt.

Gabrielle pulled him down the steps and then shoved him into the back of her squad car before getting in the front. She almost had seemed to have an iron grip on the boy. But she was a strong woman and often had those sorts of commanding abilities—and secret agendas as well, which Duke would soon learn of. "Now it appears as though you are my prisoner," she stated flatly. "And we can have a nice little conversation."

Duke growled, still not pleased with the whole situation—or by being so abruptly shoved into this mess. If he hadn't been taken by surprise he could have easily fought Gabrielle off. "Oh, but wait," he said sardonically, "if I'm your prisoner, shouldn't I be handcuffed?" He held his hands out in emphasis.

Gabrielle smirked. "Don't push it," she retorted.

Duke didn't look any happier. "Well, get on with it," he snapped in irritation. "You almost arrested me the other day. Why did you let me go?" He looked around the interior of the squad car suspiciously. Nothing seemed out of place. It all looked like a completely normal automobile that was being used for police services.

Gabrielle sighed. "Because there was no evidence to hold you. At least, that was what I said officially. Unofficially I knew you were innocent. The other officers did as well, but they were willing to let you go to prison anyway." She paused thoughtfully. "Do you remember when all those notables in the city were discovered to be involved in the cult?"

Duke grunted. "Yeah, I remember, and I remember just recently when some more were involved in the drug ring and not all of them were caught. I know what you're getting at. I already gathered that there's crooked police. In fact, I still think you're one of them." He wasn't willing to suddenly believe the story she was feeding him, though he wondered if Yugi and some of the others would. He had noticed something that Gabrielle was obviously trying to hide from him—she was drawing a gun. And he was certain it was going to be used on him.

Gabrielle started to smirk. Duke could see it in the rear-view mirror. "You're a smart kid, Duke Devlin." Her gun clicked as she loaded it with bullets. "Do you remember when you asked why I didn't hand-cuff you? I _did_ have a reason. It would look more suspicious that way. This way, I can say I found new evidence to arrest you on and that while you were resisting capture, you grabbed a gun and we struggled. Then the gun went off, killing you instantly. They will believe me." She whirled around, pointing the gun at him. "After all, you will struggle, I'm certain. Unless, of course, you have no time in which to do so." She fired.

* * *

Seto ran a hand through his hair in disgust. He had been up all night, trying to find Noa in the KaibaCorp computer network. But he wasn't succeeding. He had looked in every computer, every system, and every server, without a single trace of the crafty youngster. If Noa was in there, he was hiding very well.

The super-computer thought so too. And she was getting just as frustrated. "Are you sure about this?" she sighed. "We haven't found any trace of him, and that was the last possible place! Maybe Marik heard someone else." There was a clicking sound of finality.

A familiar laugh echoed around the walls. "Or maybe he didn't," Noa's distinctive voice retorted.

Seto gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing in anger. "What do you want, Noa?" he demanded. Part of him had been hoping it really had been someone else Marik had heard. But he had known it wasn't likely.

"Now is that the only kind of welcome I get from my step-brother?" Noa pretended to pout. He was rather enjoying this, actually. He may have repented, but taunting Seto would probably forever be a favorite pastime. Because Seto despised him so, it was very easy to get his goat. And it was so fun hiding deep within the systems where he could never be found, not even by Seto's super-computer. After living in a virtual world for so many years, Noa knew all the most secretive places to hang out.

"I don't need to give you any other kind of welcome," Seto snapped. "Tell me what you're doing in my computer system and why you've come!" _And how,_ he silently added. It was an odd puzzle, considering the events that had happened the last time he had been involved with Noa and his antics. Noa's spirit shouldn't still be wandering cyberspace. It made no sense.

If Seto could have seen him, Noa was shrugging nonchalantly. "You should know by now, Seto, that I have so many tricks up my sleeves," the mint-haired boy proclaimed. "And anyway, I'm sure Mokuba will be glad to know I'm back. As for why I'm here. . . ." He paused, keeping Seto in suspense for another moment. "I know where Del Vinci is."

Seto sprang right up out of his chair. "You _what?!_" he demanded. Was this a trick? How would Noa know about Del Vinci? And why would Noa tell him? Was there something the boy wanted from him? Or was Noa toying with him again, enjoying watching Seto's range of emotions?

Noa merely laughed. "Patience, dear step-brother," he replied. "Yes, I know where Del Vinci is. Right now he's having a quaint little time on a private cruise ship of his in Hawaii." He relaxed into his favorite chair, the same one from which he watched all the goings-on in his own virtual world. Well, of course this was actually a duplication of that chair, but that was another story.

Seto growled low. "And what exactly is he doing there, Noa? Besides hiding from the police and an attempted murder charge, of course." He felt hatred burning within him again. He hated Del Vinci above all else. And he had a feeling this hatred wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Not until the man was safely locked behind bars on death row.

Noa glanced idly at the screen, watching Del Vinci through the security camera he had hacked into. "Completely stuffing himself," he announced, watching the Mafia don shovel food into his mouth. "And he's not alone in the room. I do believe he's having some kind of meeting."

"About what?!" Seto snapped, his patience just about ready to tear loose. What was Del Vinci up to? Was he going to plot some new way to be rid of Mokuba? Or was Noa making all of this up to rattle his nerves? Maybe he didn't really know where Del Vinci was at all. Seto wouldn't be surprised.

Noa paused again, turning to glance at the events onscreen. "Mafia business, most likely," he said at last. "They don't seem to be talking about your brother, anyway."

Seto frowned, suddenly remembering something. He glanced over at the note Téa had found back at the Cooperstown mansion concerning Del Vinci. "He was involved with last night's events, somehow," he muttered.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," Noa replied honestly. He paused again. "But tell me, Seto, how is Mokuba?" He didn't really expect to get a straight answer. He knew very well how much Seto despised him. And he didn't blame him in the least. But sometimes he missed Mokuba, the one person who had been accepting of him in spite of everything. Mokuba had taught him more than anything he had ever learned from the endless school books and lessons. He had learned how to be a real person again, one who honestly loved and cried, felt happy and sad, and who knew how to live. Perhaps he could only forever be a wandering spirit in cyberspace, but that didn't mean he couldn't go about, "visiting" people in his way and helping them if he could. And he wanted to see Del Vinci go to prison as well, after what he'd done to Mokuba.

Indeed, as Noa had thought, Seto merely grunted. "If you're so all-knowing, go find out yourself," he retorted. He wasn't about to tell Noa about Mokuba.

* * *

Bakura watched as Rhea gobbled down the lunch of ham and eggs, blinking in surprise. She seemed to have as big an appetite as Joey! At breakfast she had eaten six waffles, as well as two glasses of Yami Bakura's chocolate milk. Now, as Christmas carols played on the radio, the strange girl paused to listen. Silent Night had just concluded and No More Blue Christmases was beginning. Rhea looked wistful, almost, as she listened to the lyrics of how the woman had found her special someone. She chewed the ham slowly and glanced over at Yami Bakura, who looked bored.

"So," she asked abruptly, "do you have a cat?" She was still looking at Yami Bakura, serious now. Her eyes, Bakura saw, were filled with a longing.

Yami Bakura growled. "Somewhere," he said coldly.

"Oh yeah," Rhea said then with a sigh, "she disappeared or something. But you're worried about her, aren't you?"

The thief slammed his hand on the table. "Blast it, woman!" he boomed, rattling the dishes and silverware. "Why are you so curious?!" _Of course he was worried! Oreo was his cat, curse it all! And he wanted her back!_

Rhea smiled. "Same old Yami B," she said fondly. "Always trying to hide your feelings. But I can see from your eyes that you're worried. You love your cat, don't you?"

Yami Bakura stood up. "I don't have to endure this interrogation! What I do and feel is my business." He half-expected to find Oreo underfoot, but of course she was not. With an angry growl he stormed out of the room. He'd lost one cat in Egypt. Now it seemed that he'd lost another, and in place of Oreo he'd gained a nosy girl who had a crush on him. _Not a fair trade,_ he thought to himself. _Not at all!_

Bakura watched sadly. "Yami," he called in vain before looking back at Rhea in confusion. What was her purpose in these lines of questioning? If she wasn't Oreo, why would she care? Why couldn't Bakura make sense of it?

Rhea only played with a spoon. "You know, sometimes I wonder if he's actually as sensitive as you," she said finally before standing up herself.

Bakura blinked at her in stunned shock. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Rhea smiled. "Well, just look at him. He's always all gruff and mean, especially if you ask him about his cat . . . or you. But notice something, Bakura—he never denies that he cares. He gets angry and yells if you ask, but he doesn't say that what's being spoken isn't the truth." She licked the honey off the spoon before setting it on her plate. "I think," she said finally, "he probably has a deeper soul than anyone realizes. And also. . . ." She paused, staring into the distance and thinking about how to phrase her next sentence. "Also," she continued finally, "one of the most beautiful. He's probably what you call a . . . diamond in the rough? Is that it?" She sat on the counter now, thumping her legs against it lightly. "Someone who's all cross on the outside but warm and loving on the inside?"

Bakura scratched his cheek, completely baffled by everything. "Well, yes," he replied finally. "I . . . I suppose Yami is like that. . . ." He couldn't help remembering the various time when the thief had actually tried to help him. Even during Battle City he had shown a bit of honor. He had taken the possibly fatal blast from Slifer so Bakura wouldn't have to. And he had came to prevent Yami Marik from killing Rishid. Bakura supposed that his actions might have been simply because he wanted to gain his part of the bargain he had made with Marik—namely, to receive all the Millennium Items—but another part of him said No, that wasn't entirely it. Bakura liked to think that his Yami wasn't heartless. Indeed, he had shown it many times subsequently.

Rhea got a faroff look in her eyes. "That's why I love him," she said in a voice so quiet that Bakura could barely hear her. But it was obvious what she had said.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to continue the conversation. "Um . . . will you ever tell me who you truly are?" he said at last. "You say you're not Oreo. But if that's not true, why . . . why are you still staying here? You said you had a home here in Domino." He felt strange asking these things, but surely he had a right to know! The girl had pretty much invited herself along with Bakura and his Yami the previous night and then had asked if she could sleep in the basement since it had started snowing heavily and she didn't want to go out walking in it, nor have someone driving through it. Mr. Ryou had agreed, but he, Bakura, and Yami Bakura were all absolutely flabbergasted.

"I do," Rhea smiled, coming back to the present. "And well . . . I think I'll be going back there soon." She hopped down onto the floor. "I mean . . . there's not a lot of point for me to be hanging around." This was also spoken in a very low tone, perhaps not meant for Bakura's ears. But he heard anyway. And he was baffled all the more.

"As for who I really am. . . ." Rhea spoke again, twirling a bit of her curly hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Bakura." She ruffled his hair in a friendly way and then left the kitchen.

Bakura stared after her. Only even more questions. That was all he ever gained after talking with Rhea. It was so frustrating . . . and so confusing as well. With a sigh, he went to find his Yami.

* * *

Khu was standing outside the police station when Gabrielle shot her gun. The Egyptian growled, clutching his staff tightly. Seth was doing the same thing he'd done the last time he'd run wild in Domino City—recruiting various people throughout the city who had notable, respectable positions to be his loyal minions. Khu was sick of this. His brother had completely lost his mind from Akunadin's continuing influence. Khu didn't know where the treacherous spirit had resurrected from, but it was obvious that he was back again. Perhaps he had even actually taken over Seth's mind once more. Anything seemed possible.

He looked in the direction of the squad car again. Now he couldn't hear anything—or see anything, either. Gabrielle might have killed the nosy teenager, for all Khu would know or care. Or they could be struggling within the car, wrestling about on the floor. All seemed silent and cold.

His straight raven hair blew slightly in a breeze as another light snow began to fall. _If this keeps up, the city will be completely snowbound,_ Khu thought to himself with a frown. But it wasn't as if that would make any difference to him. In fact, it might actually be better that way. If hardly anyone was going to venture out of their houses, maybe he could confront Seth without any meddlers' interference.

Suddenly one of the windows of the automobile shattered as the gun went off again. Khu snapped to attention. _Heh._ The teen wasn't dead yet. But he would let him deal with his own problem. Khu had one as well.

And there it was. He caught sight of Seth disappearing around a nearby corner, laughing, Naru in tow. With an angry growl Khu chased after them both. He couldn't lose track of Seth again. With all the insane things he was trying to do, he would destroy himself before long. Khu had to stop him before it got to that point. And he had the feeling that tonight was his last chance. Seth was going o try reviving everyone in the cemetery after midnight.


	17. The Cemetery!

Duke was laying on the floor of the squad car, Gabrielle kneeling over him as she tried to shoot the gun off into his neck. Two bullets had gone off already. If her gun was completely loaded, there were at least four more. He growled angrily to himself, wondering if he would last that long. But he wasn't going to die easily. He kneed her viciously in the chest, hoping to drive her back. _Why wasn't anyone coming?_ he demanded in his mind. Surely someone would have heard the noise by now!

Gabrielle hissed in irritation, falling back just slightly. But her grip on the gun was just as tight as before. She raised her hand, striking Duke on the side of his head with the handle of the revolver before he could stop it from happening.

Duke winced in pain, growing dizzy from the attack. But he refused to let himself give in to the stars appearing at the corners of his vision. He flicked a die at the policewoman, catching her right in the eye. She shouted in frustration, clapping a hand over the affected one. Duke took the opportunity to shove her away from him and to leap out of the car. He would run into the police station and tell them what had happened, but would they believe him? Or would Gabrielle recover and tell them what she had fabricated, leading to Duke's arrest?

Well, there was no time to decide now. Gabrielle was getting out of the car as well, aiming to kill. At this point, blinded by fury, she didn't care if someone saw her outright shooting Duke. She would once again tell her lies and she would be believed. She was the police, after all, supposed to uphold justice. And there wouldn't be any reason for anyone to believe she wasn't doing that. Again she fired, missing Duke by millimeters as he jumped away. All she succeeded in doing was grazing him on the arm.

Duke cursed his luck, wondering how he was ever going to get out of this one. Finally he made up his mind and ran through a sidedoor into the police station, ignoring his bleeding arm for the moment. Unless Gabrielle had completely taken leave of all sense, she wouldn't try to shoot him in there. And he wasn't sure she had seen him dart around the side. The snow was falling so heavily now that it was hard to see anything in any direction. Domino was definitely going to have a White Christmas.

He ran to the first officer he saw. "One of your officers tried to kidnap and kill me!" the teen burst out, pointing a forefinger in emphasis at the window. His wounded arm cried in protest.

The lieutenant, instead of dismissing Duke away as a criminal trying to fool the law, instead frowned deeply. "I was just coming to see what the commotion was," he said, glancing back toward the direction he had came from. "I swear, something strange is going on through the whole station! No one heard the shots but me. And now they're all ignoring me, no matter what I say to them." His eyes narrowed in irritation. "It's like everyone but me has gone simply batty!" His gaze fell upon Duke's arm. "Are you badly hurt?" he asked.

Duke shook his head. "No, but Officer Valesquez is probably going to come in any minute and try to convince you that I'm a criminal." He was confused wondering why she hadn't. Surely it wouldn't have taken her that long to figure out that Duke had gone into the station. And if she had come in, she could've at least _tried_ to convince everyone that Duke was a fugitive. It was almost as if she had _wanted_ him to come inside. He turned to glance out the nearby window, wondering if that was possible. But that wouldn't make sense either.

The lieutenant rubbed his eyes. "Not her again," he muttered. "She's been acting weird for the last several days." He walked past Duke, determined to go outside and get to the bottom of what was happening. What had gone wrong with her? Or better yet, what had gone wrong with the entire police force and why was he the only one unaffected? He was the only one who had even seemed to notice Gabrielle's behavior was out of the ordinary. And now no one else was even bothering to come see what was going on, insisting that they didn't hear anything and defying authority.

They both heard the next shot. Stunned, Duke ran after the departing officer and they arrived outside—only to find Gabrielle laying in the snow, bleeding!

With a deep frown the lieutenant knelt next to the body and probed for life. He could see the bullet wound in Gabrielle's chest and the spreading, crimson blood. But none of this made sense! Had she shot herself? Had someone else done it? What would be the purpose in any of it? And what had been the explanation for her extremely odd and disturbing behavior over the past couple of days? All of these questions ran through his mind as he found a faint pulse.

"Call nine-one-one," he ordered Duke, who was even more confused. Quickly the boy obeyed.

* * *

Yugi and the others, meanwhile, were all in the living room above the game shop, talking and puzzling over what to do next. Evening had fallen now, bringing with it even more snow. Joey was turning the strange tin over and over in his hands, stopping to glare at the "Domino City Cemetery" embossed on the top. Serenity was sitting next to him, worry obvious in her eyes. Everyone else was sitting about (some were standing) and idly listening to the soft Christmas music in the background. 

"I think the only lead we've got right now is the cemetery," Yugi said finally. "We planned that we should go there today, so that's probably what we should do." He looked up at his Yami, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, for agreement.

Yami Yugi nodded. "I'm sensing something," he said gravely. "Seth isn't going to wait any longer or attempt any more trivialities. He's going to reveal his plan very soon, perhaps tonight. And we have to be there when he does." He glanced at the tin, then out the window at the falling snow.

Téa swallowed hard. "Do you really think Seth's going to show up in the cemetery?" she asked. "Maybe there really are two different plots going on here and they're not connected, for once." But she knew that was unlikely. Everything really sounded like a repeat of what Seth had done the last time he had been in Domino. The remaining drug lords had probably fallen in with Seth or were otherwise connected. And even though nothing made sense now, hopefully everything would before Christmas.

"I am afraid he may," Ishizu replied quietly. She looked up, her deep blue eyes conveying emotions of urgency. "The hour is growing late. If we are to investigate the cemetery, we should leave now." The storm would only get worse as the hours went on. The later everyone went, the more likely it would be that they would run into a lot of delays and be stranded out in the snow for hours.

"She's right, Joey," Serenity remarked, gazing up with worried eyes. The blonde boy looked back at her and then nodded, speaking softly of his agreement. He wished Serenity would stay behind, especially after everything that had happened at Cooperstown, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from coming.

And so, one by one our friends gathered up their warm winter coats and jackets and headed out to brave the cemetery and whatever they might meet there.

* * *

The Domino City Memorial Cemetery was dark and looked abandoned on this snowy December night. A white dusting covered all the tombstones and the lights were out in the caretaker's home. Everything had an eerie atmosphere about it, as if it were the calm before the real storm. They didn't realize it, but Seth was there already, watching them from high up in a tree. 

Joey looked at their surroundings uneasily. "Uh, would anyone care to remind me what we're doin' in Domino Memorial Cemetery?" he said sarcastically, tensing as a wind blew through. Now that they were here, and there was such an unease in the air, he was wishing desperately all the more that they hadn't come—or at least, that Serenity hadn't.

"Are you scared?" Tristan grinned knowingly. He felt the unease as well, but he wasn't about to admit to it.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled. "Of course I'm not scared!" He crossed his arms defiantly and glared ahead. "Man, I used to camp out in cemeteries just for the heck of it!" What he didn't mention was that it was really on a dare and he only lasted for a few hours before the place completely spooked him away.

"Hmph," Mai grunted, flipping her hair. "Well, in answer to your question, we're here because obviously this is where the clues led us." She knew Joey had only been sarcastic with his question, but she couldn't resist taking a bit of a barb at him.

"I know that," Joey shot back.

Serenity giggled softly, seeing her brother's frustration, but then she quickly sobered, also worried by the stillness. The only sounds other than their talking was the sound of an occasional wind as the snow would grow more fierce. She was certain that they were all being watched, though she couldn't see any sign of anyone around.

Marik took a few steps ahead, almost instantly encountering a broken headstone laying in the snow. The boy frowned. He could see the cut was jagged and rough. And very deliberate. "Vandals," he uttered low, bending down to pick up the stone. It irritated him when people seemed to have no respect for the dead. But more than that, this finding meant that perhaps they weren't alone. When he looked at Ishizu, he could see that she sensed what Serenity did, that there were eyes upon them all.

"Let's just get outta here," Joey growled. Clues or no clues, he didn't want to be in here! Not with Serenity.

"Oh, I don't think that's an option, young man," an eerie voice purred. A bony hand came to rest on Joey's shoulder.

Instantly Joey froze, several shades of horror flitting across his face.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Téa asked, turning to face her friend in confusion.

"SOMETHIN'S GRABBIN' ME!" Joey yelled, whirling around. Nothing was there.

"I don't see it," Tristan frowned. "Maybe you're just imagining, Joey."

"I'm not imagining!" Joey retorted hotly. "I'm tellin' ya, somethin' grabbed me!" He looked around, hoping to find something, anything, to back up his claims. An eerie laugh echoing throughout the cemetery was his only evidence. But it was enough. Serenity grabbed Joey's arm in alarm.

"I believe you, Joey," Yami Yugi declared, narrowing his eyes. "It's very dangerous for us to be in here. But we cannot leave."

It was at that moment when dark shadows began to emerge from all directions, attempting to surround the group. Marik tensed as he felt cold breath on the back of his neck and he whirled to face a muscular man with blank eyes. The others discovered that their opponents all had the same blank look, though their physiques and genders varied.

"It's the Halloween Hit Parade," Mai frowned. "Either that or they're all stoned." She kicked out as one grabbed for her.

"More likely they're Seth's minions," Yami Yugi remarked.

"Yeah? Well, I wish they'd go somewhere else," Tristan growled, exchanging blows with a strong, almost Frankensteinish man.

The eerie laugh again echoed around the cemetery's solemn gates, bouncing off the headstones and trees and carrying on the wind. "That's right, boy," Seth's voice came. "I, or rather, Nuru, commands these poor souls. And I can't have you interfering with my ultimate plan. You could say I'm 'beta-testing' it tonight. Aren't you lucky? You get to be the first to witness my brilliance." He was still standing in the tree above them, and though they couldn't see him, his voice's direction was apparent.

Yami Yugi gritted his teeth, the third eye starting to glow on his forehead as an extensive flash of memory came to him. He stared in shock as scenes from ancient Egypt played out in front of his eyes. As the vision ended, he knew what was really going on and who was truly in control of Seth's body. And he was both outraged and stunned at what he now remembered. "This has gone on quite long enough, Akunadin!" he screamed, saying the name of the former Priest of the Millennium Eye. "Release Priest Seto from your evil clutches!"

Everyone turned to stare at the Pharaoh, stunned chock and disbelief obvious on their faces and in their eyes. "Akunadin!" Joey cried. "Who the heck is that!" Yami Yugi didn't offer the answer.

And Seth didn't seem impressed. He directed Nuru to have the army attack and then finally replied as Nuru called the command. "Why, Pharaoh Atemu," he cackled, "you do remember me!"

Yami Yugi snarled. "I remember enough," he retorted. But before he could elaborate or explain anything, all of the apparently controlled beings lunged for the assault.

The resulting battle spread out all over the entire cemetery, with four or five attackers for every one person. And it seemed that every time one of the zombie-like creatures was knocked down or defeated, they would instantly be back up again. What's more, they were almost impossible to knock down in the first place. With their strength, they first sent Yami Bakura flailing down a hill, where he sprawled over a gravestone, and then they threw Rishid into the door of the mausoleum. When Marik ran to help his elder brother, he was hit over the head with a broken tombstone and went falling down the same hill.

Joey, who was filling with pride after actually causing a whole row of the people to fall over, suddenly looked down and saw the snow cleared away to reveal a window through which he could see a dead person looking up at him blankly. With a cry of alarm he backed away, his eyes widening, and was about to run off when a heavy weight fell across him and knocked him into the snow. Immediately he panicked, babbling at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry! I didn't wanna disturb your eternal rest!" In his current surprised state, he was entertaining the thought that the person he had just seen had came out of the grave and attacked him.

But a low moan answered him and then a familiar voice retorted, "It's only me, Joey!"

Joey blinked, freezing in place. "Marik!" he cried, turning pink with embarrassment.

Marik groaned, pushing himself up and rubbing his head. "Ow," he muttered, sitting down hard in the snow as dizziness washed over him. He glanced over at the window in the ground and blinked in surprise. "First you think I'm a werewolf and now you've decided I'm a zombie," he remarked dryly. He had never quite forgotten how Joey had once been convinced that a rabid wolf was really Marik, due to the fact that someone had put Marik's earrings on the creature.

Joey blushed even more and then glared at the other boy. "You didn't havta come flying through the air at me!" he snapped.

Marik took his fingers away from the sore spot, relieved to see that there was no blood. "I couldn't help it," he said, slightly irritated.

It was amidst this chaos that Seto drove up in his limo, having received word from Noa that some of Del Vinci's men would be in the cemetery. Seto was so determined to catch Del Vinci and anyone connected to him that he was even willing to believe Noa. Slowly the businessman got out, narrowing his eyes at the fighting going on around him, and tried to figure out who the strange people were.

"It won't do you any good," Khu growled, appearing next to Seto. "None of these people work for Del Vinci."

Seto turned to stare at the man in disbelief. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" he demanded angrily. "And how do you know none of these people work for him?"

Khu ignored the first question. "These people are all dead," he said flatly. "Seth's testing out the plan to bring all the famous and infamous conquerors and dictators back to create his army. Right now he's just seeing what would happen if everyone in the cemetery were raised up to cause destruction. And I would imagine he's hoping to eliminate those pesky teenage friends of yours," he added. It wasn't even close to midnight yet. What was really worrying Khu now was, _Why had Seth decided to do this earlier than he had originally planned?_

Seto didn't look happy at the news he was given. He was just about to make a retort when Seth leaped out of the tree and walked over to him. "Hello again, Seto Kaiba," he greeted with a sneer, and Seto's eyes widened in horror as the priest approached. Tightly held in Seth's arms was a limp Mokuba!


	18. Rhea

Seto clenched his fists in rage at the sight of his younger brother being held prisoner by this madman. "Let him go," he hissed in a low voice. "Mokuba's done nothing to you. If you refuse to release him, I'm afraid I won't be very merciful with your pathetic life." Seto was sick and tired of the games these people were playing with others' minds and well-being. It disgusted and revolted him that this being looked like him, but he knew there was no way to change what was.

Seth gave a dark sneer. "No," he replied as an almost inhuman light flashed through his striking blue eyes. "No, Seto Kaiba, I won't let him go. Not until I've finished testing my plan. If I hold a hostage, especially this one, I know I won't receive interference."

Seto's eyes darkened. "Oh really?" he retorted, sizing up the situation instantly. He was smarter than this priest gave him credit for. And he was not going to let him get away with this. "You seem to forget—if you're holding a hostage, there's no arms free to attack me with. And I can attack you before you can hurt Mokuba." With that he lunged forward, taking Seth by complete surprise, and then delivered a harsh karate chop to the priest's arms. Seth fell backward, his limbs rendered temporarily useless, and Seto caught Mokuba as the child flew free.

"Seto?" the boy whispered shakily, his eyes cracking open and focusing unsteadily upon his rescuer and beloved brother. Weakly he burrowed closer into the depths of Seto's dark trenchcoat.

"Yeah," Seto replied quietly, not hiding a slight smile. Mokuba was safe. And from Khu's expression, it looked as though Seth would not be. There was going to be a brawl between the brothers—that was obvious.

Across the cemetery grounds, Yami Yugi was sending several more beings forcefully into the snow as they attempted to attack. He had performed his Mind Crush, and since these creatures had no minds of their own, instead it rendered devastation upon their controller, Nuru. As she lost her concentration and collapsed to her knees, struggling with the Pharaoh's assault, a large portion of the zombies were rendered useless. Yami Yugi stood over them coldly, watching as they sank back into their graves, not to be called forth by evil again. A Mind Crush performed in this way wouldn't cause Nuru to suffer the full effects, but it would cause her to not be able to control those particular bodies again.

"Yami?"

He looked down as Yugi approached, tired and exhausted and limping slightly from a vicious battle. But the boy seemed none the worse for wear and he smiled a bit as he saw that the ancient Pharaoh was alright.

"Everything will be alright now, Yugi," Yami Yugi assured him, though inwardly he was certain that Seth wasn't about to be beaten already. Most likely he had some other treacherous plan in mind, one that Yami Yugi wasn't looking forward to discovering. "Are you badly hurt?"

Yugi shook his head, typical of him, and sat down slowly on a tombstone shaped like a small stone bench. "Yami . . . what did you mean when you called Seth 'Akunadin'?" he asked quietly. This had completely baffled him all during the battle, but he hadn't had the chance to ask his Yami about it.

Yami Yugi sighed. He had known he would be asked this question. He wasn't entirely certain of the answer himself, but he knew what he had seen in the vision—of how Seth's wicked father in ancient Egypt had become possessed by the promise of power and greed and of how he had tried to fix it so that Seth would become Pharaoh. But in actuality, Seth had no desire to be Pharaoh. He had been one of Atemu's six priests and had only wanted to continue serving him in that regard. But something had happened . . . something Yami Yugi still wasn't certain of . . . and Akunadin had been killed. In rage he had immediately possessed his son's body and Seth had fought against him viciously. Combined with the spirit of a woman Seth had loved, they had seemed to be able to overcome Akunadin's madness. But . . . had he truly been suppressed for good? Yami Yugi was convinced the answer was no. Quietly he explained some of what he had seen to Yugi, the boy listening in shock and horror.

"Then . . ." Yugi paused, searching for the right words. "Does that mean that we don't even know what the real Seth is like, because Akunadin has been possessing him all the times we've encountered him?" This alarmed and sickened him. All this time they had all been thinking that Seth was their enemy, and now he was finding out that perhaps in reality Seth was their ally, helpless and possessed by a madman.

Yami Yugi was silent at first. "Yes," he admitted slowly, "that's quite possibly what it does mean."

Yugi clenched his fist. "Then we have to help him!" he vowed firmly.

Yami Yugi gave a slight smile. "I believe that's the real reason why Khu has come chasing his brother all this way," he replied. "He is here to save him." He turned to look in the direction where Seth had last been seen. Slowly the priest was getting up, his eyes cold and unfeeling as he glared at the older man standing over him.

"I've had enough of this," Khu growled low, clutching his staff as he used it to push Seth back into the snow. "Get out of my brother's body, Father." _Yes, Akunadin was Seth's father and hence, Khu's as well, of course. But Akunadin had seemed to have forgotten that Khu was his son. He hated Khu, deeming him worthless. But the feeling was mutual; Khu hated him back._

Seth's features twisted into an expression of rage and disgust. "You aren't worthy to call me 'Father,'" he retorted. "Only Seth was ever worthy of that, but I'm starting to think that he wasn't worthwhile either. Look how easily I was able to take his vessel over. He hasn't even fought back." _But he was lying. Seth was fighting. He was fighting against him all the time. But he had gone mad from the influence of the Shadow Realm over so many centuries._

Khu's expression of disgust now matched Seth's. "I know you're lying," he retorted. His hands shook as he continued to hold the staff. _How was he going to free his brother?_ He could fight Akunadin, but in hurting him he would most likely also hurt Seth's body. But perhaps that was the only way. In order to save Seth, he might very well have to hurt him.

"Let's find out, shall we?" In an instant Seth had sprang up, his eyes wild, and he was sending a wave of magic at the raven-haired man. Khu fell back, crashing against a nearby tombstone. There was going to be one other problem with this battle—Khu had nowhere near the amount of power that Seth had learned over the millennia. And with Akunadin as the driving force of the vessel, things were bound to be that much worse. The last time they had battled was when Khu had become so seriously injured that he had wandered through Domino until he had collapsed on Bakura's porch. But he vowed that this time things would be different. Things would have to be, if he were to save his brother.

Nuru, in the meantime, was slowly rising to her feet, her orange eyes cold as she sought out the silhouette of the Pharaoh. But as she was about to send her remaining zombies after him, the sight to her left was interesting enough that she stayed her hand and simply watched.

Yami Bakura snarled, stabbing several of the undead at once with the Millennium Rod, stolen from Marik after the boy had fallen down the hill. The brown eyes flashed with irritation and rage as he weaved his way through the seemingly endless numbers, not allowing them to get at a limp form sprawled on the ground. Young Bakura, stunned senseless by the zombies' ferocity when he had tried to protect his dazed Yami, was now being protected by the ancient thief.

But it seemed as if even Yami Bakura wasn't going to be able to withstand all of them. Rhea appeared on the scene, attempting to help by smashing a broken tombstone over the head of one of the beings, but she was quickly shoved back by others as three more dropped out of a tree to tackle Yami Bakura to the ground. The tomb raider fought viciously, gripping desperately at the Rod and stabbing at all three while he tried to reach for his deck. At last he managed to shove two of the decomposing bodies away from him and once more shakily stand. The third he held fast in a chokehold before shoving the Rod's dagger through its throat. These actions did nothing to permanently stop the creatures, but it did slow them down. With lightning speed Yami Bakura drew his deck and searched for the card he desired. With a mighty sweep of a Shield and Sword card, the zombies' powers were rendered useless and Yami Bakura was easily able to dispose of them for good.

Except for one, which rose from the depths of the snow-covered ground and snatched the Rod from Yami Bakura's belt. With a treacherous hiss, it slammed the dagger into the thief's heart before he could prevent it. Yami Bakura's eyes widened in pain, but he made no sound as he then collapsed slowly to the ground to lay beside his Hikari, who was just starting to revive.

Rhea, suddenly filled with a horror and rage she had never known before, ran forward with a war cry. "How dare you!" she screeched, her complete and previously unknown abilities making themselves known. With a wild slash of her hand, the zombie had crumpled into the snow and Rhea was stomping on its back. Then, without seemingly any rhyme or reason, the creature went still, having been stopped by Nuru for reasons not clear.

Blinking in surprise, Rhea slowly climbed down. When she was certain it wouldn't get up again, she left the zombie alone and turned her attention to Yami Bakura, who was laying still on the ground, bleeding profusely. The girl bit her lip as she knelt down, her black-and-white tresses tumbling down her back and over her shoulders. This was the man she loved. No one could understand her feelings for him, least of all her, but she knew she loved him. And that she could never have him. Gently she took his hands, clasping them in hers, and then started to cry, the crystalline drops slipping down her face.

"What are these tears?" she whispered then, seeming stunned. She never realized that she was being watched by a stunned Bakura. With one hand she reached up, wiping the tears away, but more immediately appeared. This confused her even more. "Human's tears. . . . I'm crying. . . ." She shut her eyes tightly. "I'm crying for him. . . ." She could hear the thief breathing raggedly, though it was slowing. He seemed unaware of all around him, and certainly unaware of Rhea kneeling beside him. "I was created because of this love for him, this need to protect him. . . ."

Bakura simply stared at her as he regained consciousness, pulling himself up painstakingly into a sitting position. What was going on? What had happened to his Yami? And what was Rhea talking about?! He wanted to run forward, to help the thief, to demand what was going on . . . but he felt powerless. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. His legs refused to allow him to stand. He could only watch and observe as the scene played out in front of him.

"Yes," a new voice joined in now as Shadi's translucent form materialized in front of Rhea. He didn't acknowledge Bakura's presence, though he was obviously aware that the boy was there. Instead he stood nearby, a furry bundle in his arms. It took only a moment for Bakura to realize in stunned shock that he was holding Oreo. _Why did Shadi have her? And . . . then who was Rhea? She obviously truly couldn't be Oreo!_ "Yes, that was why you were created," Shadi went on, standing over Rhea with an emotionless expression. "The feline's immense love for the thief resulted in you, a shadow of her heart, being born." Oreo meowed, seemingly in agreement, and looked down at Yami Bakura with horror.

Rhea looked up at him with a start and then lowered her gaze. "I . . . no, we . . . we thought that at last our love for him could be fully shown if I were to be in human form, but . . . I realize now it's foolish." She smiled sadly. She was Oreo's voice in the human world, her heart and soul, yet a shadow of the actual cat. Some would call her a doppelganger. "In the end . . . I'm only part of a complete soul . . . and in truth, I am only a cat. He and I could never be together." She swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes once more. "And . . . especially not now. . . ."

Shadi let Oreo get down and run over to the thief. He watched as the feline meowed plaintively, nudging at Yami Bakura's lifeless body. "There is still a way to save him," he remarked. He knew that Rhea knew and understood what it was, though part of her likely didn't want to admit to the price.

But he was wrong. "I know," Rhea said shakily, clutching Yami Bakura's hand as if it were a lifeline. "And I'm gonna do it. By giving up my lifeforce, I can give my strength to him to help him fight."

Bakura let out a small gasp. He still couldn't believe everything he was hearing. Rhea was a shadow of Oreo's heart? Oreo loved Yami Bakura that much? He had known the feline was always adoring and devoted, but still, the thought that she had apparently fallen in love with her human owner was mind-boggling. Of course, he supposed it wasn't impossible. But what was impossible was for Oreo to really let Yami Bakura know that she loved him in that way—and for anything to ever come of it. When the monster had been attacking Yami Bakura back in Cooperstown, it must have caused all of Oreo's feelings to come to fruition and create Rhea! It was eerie, but yet it made sense. And in some way, it was quite melancholy. Both Oreo and Rhea realized it was a love not meant to be.

Now Rhea was shimmering, almost as translucent as Shadi by now. With a sad smile she bent down, kissing Yami Bakura softly on the lips. "We'll never meet again," she whispered, "and you'll never know how much I love you." Gently she brushed the white hair away from his face, hearing his breathing starting to even out. She would tell him the truth now, though he likely wouldn't be able to hear it. But perhaps some part of his heart would. . . .

"I'm not a real person," she admitted sadly, watching Oreo lick at his cheek. "I'm only a shadow of your cat's heart. I am Oreo and she is me." Several more tears, transparent and clear as glass, trickled down her cheeks. "I . . . we love you, Yami Bakura. . . ." She chuckled weakly. "I don't even know your real name. . . . Well, I know you were called 'Bakura,' just like your descendent. . . ." She trailed off, knowing that she was only trying to delay what was already happening. "I don't wanna say goodbye," she choked out. "I finally got to talk to you and be around you just like a human, but I have to go back to Oreo's heart. I'm only a doppelganger. . . ." She smiled as she faded away entirely. "But you're going to be alright because of it and that's all that really matters."

Shadi finally met Bakura's eyes as Rhea vanished into the night snow. "Your Yami will recover," he said, saying nothing about the strange phenomenon that had just occurred. He didn't feel that it was necessary to say anything. Rhea had explained most all that needed to be explained. Why Oreo had been with him was of no immediate consequence.

Bakura nodded slowly and shakily, relieved that this was so. Quickly he scooted forward, occupying the space where Rhea had just been, and worked on halting the bleeding of the wound. He felt sick as the warm blood trickled out from under the cloth he was pressing on the abrasion. It was a wound that would be fatal to anyone. Well, anyone except his Yami. He had to smile a bit. When he chanced to look up again, Shadi had gone.

Oreo meowed, rubbing against Yami Bakura worriedly and willing him to wake up. She knew he would, but still it was an agonizing wait. When she felt the thief stir slightly as he started to revive she let out a loud purr and curled up by the uninjured side of his chest.

"Yami?" Bakura whispered hopefully. He wasn't certain of everything that had happened while he had been unconscious, but he had a fairly good idea. He was certain Yami Bakura had been trying to protect him, though he knew the tomb robber would deny it. Gently he continued to hold the cloth down, relieved to see that the flow of blood was slowing.

Yami Bakura grunted, hearing the boy through a thick haze that had fallen over his mind. Vaguely he was aware of immense pain in his chest, and of a furry motor sitting next to him, but not much else. He was lost in his confusion.

Also confused was Khu, as he struggled to block "Seth's" attacks. He wielded his staff as best as he could, but the fact was that they both knew Seth was stronger. But Khu didn't want help from anyone, especially not the Pharaoh. He had to rescue Seth himself. Only he knew of what was really going on and what his brother truly was like. He shouted a curse in Egyptian as he somersaulted over a tombstone to avoid the next round of fire and then ducked as fragmented pieces of stone went soaring in all directions. But as he was ducking, Seth was able to blast him directly in the back and send him to the ground.

An eerie laugh echoed throughout the cemetery as Seth advanced, placing his foot on Khu's back to hold him down. "This is the end, Khu," he sneered, magic crackling at his fingertips. "Now, you die." He prepared to deliver the final blow.


	19. Seth

Many thoughts flooded Khu's mind as he vainly struggled to get free. _Seth had almost inhuman strength at this moment. Akunadin was doing this to him! Akunadin was causing him to be powerful enough to restrain the elder son and brother and to kill him. This wasn't the way Khu pictured that he would go down. For centuries he had remained with his brother in the Shadow Realm, watching him slowly go mad from Akunadin's increasing influence. Then, when Seth's defenses were completely torn down, the wretched man had possessed him again, as he had often in ancient Egypt._

_Every now and then the real Seth had tried to tear free of the control. Once, after he had been engaging in his mad activities for some time and he and Khu had been fiercely arguing over what he was doing, he had looked at his brother with wild eyes and had screamed, "Brother, help me!"_

_That was what Khu had tried to do. Admittedly, at the beginning of this mess, Khu had vainly hoped that perhaps he could enact some plan to at last rid himself of the Pharaoh and that Seth wouldn't stand in his way. But he had known something was quite wrong with his brother. Seth had always agreed with Atemu and wished to serve him. He never approved of Khu's rebel antics. But then, all of a sudden, he had started helping him. Khu had tried to convince himself that Seth had simply seen the light and turned his back on the foolish Pharaoh. But he knew that wasn't the truth. And yet, during the ancient Egypt times, before Khu was killed, he had never really tried to look into Seth's strange behavior. He had been the foolish one—and selfish. Now he saw that he should have known better. He saw that, perhaps he did know better, but he had overlooked everything because he was so determined to overthrow Atemu and he was so relieved that Seth had finally joined forces with him. Now they were both paying for it._

_Khu had first started to truly comprehend what was going on after the whole San Francisco fiasco in modern times. Seth was very ill, as was quite proven after Khu had tried to heal him with the Horse Talisman. Physically he was indeed healed, but mentally, as had gone through Khu's mind so often these past days, Seth was far worse off. When he had recruited Nuru again and had gone on this latest rampage, Khu had followed. And now it had all come down to this. One of them was going to die—and Khu wondered if it wasn't just justice being served. He hadn't been a good brother to Seth during ancient Egypt. Now, perhaps, he had to pay for what he'd done—and not done—for the younger brother he should have been watching over. He waited for the final blow, the death strike . . . but it didn't come._

Yami Yugi and the others were all watching the scene, tense, no one daring to move for fear that any sudden motion would startle Seth and cause him to kill Khu for certain. For some unknown reason, he was hesitating. Then he removed his foot from Khu's back and started to shake, gripping at either side of his head. Stunned at first, Khu slowly turned over, staring at his younger brother.

"What's happenin' to him?!" Joey demanded in disbelief, getting creeped out as he watched the high priest writhing as he fell to his knees in the snow.

Yami Yugi smiled slightly. "The true Seth is trying to get out again," he replied. "Perhaps, though he has been driven almost mad throughout the centuries, seeing his father using his body to try killing Khu will be enough to give him the strength he needs to break free." Now that he remembered the truth about Seth and knew what was actually happening to him, Yami Yugi found himself silently cheering the man on. He wanted Seth to be released from his inner prison and to once again be the friend he had been in Egypt.

Marik, sitting on one of the stone benches and still rubbing at the sore spot on his head, watched with a certain horror and empathy. He had been driven mad by his Yami and by his hatred and rage. When his Yami had tried to emerge after Rishid had been struck down, Marik had suffered just as Seth was suffering now. With all of his strength he had tried to break free from the chains binding him, only to fail. He found himself willing Seth to succeed now. He had suffered with this other presence—his own father!—for centuries, even millennia. _How is my suffering anything compared to that?_ the Egyptian boy thought to himself.

Everyone was so intent on watching Seth's anguish that none of them noticed several men lurking in the shadows, snapping pictures of the large group and especially of the Kaibas. Noa hadn't been lying when he had told Seto about Del Vinci's men appearing in the cemetery. But what Noa didn't know was that Del Vinci's goons were being spied on as well. The vague, but obvious, sound of motorcycles approached from the north, but no one—neither our friends nor the gangsters—realized that this would be significant very soon. They had other things on their minds at the moment. The gang members soon finished taking their pictures and then departed—to continue their dirty work in the shadows.

Now Seth gave a cry of agony, magic shooting forth from his fingers without his permission. Khu snarled, attempting to make a shield, but he wasn't quick enough to escape the blow. With an Egyptian curse the man was thrown back harshly, crashing into the Pharaoh and knocking them both down.

Yami Yugi grunted, struggling to get up. Khu got over his dazedness and weakly stood, not offering help to Atemu. Instead he gripped his staff tightly, willing Seth to overcome the madman that was Akunadin. He knew that in the end, only Seth himself could do it. But he concentrated, willing Seth to have his support and all the strength he could lend. Several of the others took up silent prayers for Seth to have help.

Seth screamed again, kneeling down and grasping at clumps of snow. As he shuddered, feeling his spirit weaken once more, he began to see visions of the past. He saw himself as a young child, nearly drowning in the Nile River and then being rescued by Khu (who hated the water). He saw Akunadin always misjudging Khu and eventually disowning him. And he saw his many years of service to Pharaoh Atemu, which were interrupted by various calamities and dangers to Egypt. He re-experienced the horrors of having his father possess him, the madness of the Shadow Realm, and the way Khu had stood by for so long—at first not realizing that Akunadin was at work and later, just seeming to let it happen. Seth wasn't angry at Khu, though. They had never been extremely close, and during Atemu's reign, Khu's hatred had controlled every move he had made. His actions had really mostly been expected by Seth.

But now he wasn't going to let Akunadin traipse around in his body any longer! With determination blocking out all insanity, Seth gave a fierce warcry and forced his body to stand up. Lights, symbolizing the containment of his magic, exploded forth in all directions. Khu ducked as several headstones were clipped. The entire cemetery seemed to bathe in light for several brief moments.

Then abruptly all was still. Téa opened an eye cautiously after a long moment of silence, discovering that everything now looked the same as before. "Where's Seth?" she asked hesitantly, glancing about for him.

"Is he dead?" Joey asked with his bluntness. Marik shushed him.

Yami Yugi narrowed his eyes grimly, watching the scene as Khu limped forward to a crater in the deep snow. "Let us hope not," the Pharaoh said quietly. Seth was . . . one of his best priests and also . . . his cousin. Carefully he and the others moved forward to gather around the crater. "His magic must have melted the snow."

"Seth?!" Khu cried in frustration, reaching out to touch the younger man's shoulder. Seth was laying very still on his back, his eyes closed. Many things went through Khu's mind, none of them pleasant, in the agonizing moment before Seth's eyelids fluttered. Would this be the true Seth or . . . would Akunadin's influence still be obvious?

Slowly Seth focused, blinking at his elder brother, and then he raised up and looked about in stunned shock, as if seeing everything for the first time. "Khu," he said at last, in awe. "I'm in control again, Khu! Father . . . Father's gone!" _He could barely believe it. . . . He was free again. Truly free!_

Khu stared at him, as if trying to process this incredible news. He was truly gone and Seth was sane again? He studied his brother carefully, seeing the old light back in the blue eyes, and felt a tremendous weight being lifted from his shoulders. "It's about time!" he declared sternly before pulling Seth into a tight hug. Everyone was shocked by this show of brotherly love, but no one was more shocked than Seth. And if he was shocked by this, Khu's next words bowled him over.

"Can you forgive me, Seth?" Khu choked out, shutting his eyes tightly. "I didn't try to help you as soon as I should have. . . ." And then he was pouring out all of his thoughts and the reasons for his actions throughout the millennia. Seth listened, his eyes widening at points and narrowing at others. But when Khu was finished, Seth simply smiled and replied,

"That was so long ago, Khu. . . . You're not obsessed with defeating the Pharaoh any more. Before you could even think about me, you had to get over that driving rage." He laid a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder firmly.

Khu looked down. "But you always hated my determination to overthrow Atemu," he recalled. "I should have given it more thought when you suddenly began aiding me. Instead I egotistically thought you'd finally come to your senses and realized that my point of view was correct."

Seth actually laughed a bit. "I didn't expect anything else from you, brother, while your hatred of Atemu was so great." Though he spoke lightly, Khu was certain that Seth was actually hurt—or that he had been at one time. When they were alone, they would need to have a long talk.

For now, Khu helped Seth stand and they turned to face the others. When Seth saw the Pharaoh watching it all, he dropped to his knees and bowed low. "My Pharaoh," he said quietly, feeling an acute sense of guilt, "because of me, much turmoil has been had for you and your allies. I know your memory hasn't completely returned and you most likely cannot trust me again . . ." He trailed off, staring in shock at a hand reaching out to raise him up. As he looked up, he saw Yami Yugi smiling down at him.

"Come, my friend," he said firmly. "You have overcome the demon inhabiting your body. When I was the Pharaoh, and when you were in control of your vessel, you were always loyal to me. My time as Pharaoh has ended, but our friendship doesn't have to." He pulled Seth to his feet, completely unconcerned. He knew that what he said was true and that this Seth, the true Seth—Priest Seto—would not cause any trouble.

Seth gazed at him in bewilderment at first, but when it fully dawned on him that Atemu was serious and sincere, he smiled. "Then it will continue on throughout the eternities," he pronounced as the snow continued to howl around them.

Unseen by all was a silhouette watching in a high tree, his cape and long hair being blown about by the winds. "Fascinating," he purred in a low voice before disappearing.

* * *

For Duke, the strange things hadn't stopped occurring. When the paramedics had arrived, Gabrielle's body had vanished. No one had seen it happen, but yet no one could remember having looked away long enough for it to have somehow been taken away. It was just suddenly gone.

The lieutenant shook his head in disbelief. "This has got to be the single strangest day I've had in a long time," he declared, turning away from the baffled paramedics. "Where could she have gone? Did we imagine the entire thing? Was there never really a body here?"

Duke narrowed his eyes, looking at the crimson-streaked snow. "No," he said grimly, "not unless you have another explanation for how blood got there." Gabrielle's body had definitely been there and it had definitely vanished. But this oddness wouldn't begin to make sense for a while yet—nor would Gabrielle be the only one to look as if she had suddenly committed suicide. This mystery would have to wait—however, not for long. . . .


	20. Epilogue

**_Author__'s Notes: Wow! I can't believe I've actually finished this. XD; It took almost eleven months. Oh dear. And now after having trapped the gang in a Christmas setting for almost a year, it brings us to Christmas once again! So . . . well, watch and see. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck by me while I pondered over chapter after chapter and had so much trouble putting the story together. You all rock!   
_**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

As everyone usually did after the solving of a mystery, they gathered at the Game Shop the following day. This mystery, however, was only partially solved. Khu and Seth's side of things had been sorted out, but Del Vinci was still at large (Seto complained that Noa had lied to him about the gangster's men being at the cemetery, though Noa insisted he hadn't) and no one could make heads or tails out of what had happened to Gabrielle.

"Let me get this straight," Tristan said, looking at Duke in confusion. "First Gabrielle acted liked she was arresting you, then she went psycho and tried to off you, then you got away, she shot herself, and the body went bye-bye?" He leaned back on the couch, shaking his head in befuddlement.

"Yeah, basically," Duke replied. "Only we don't know if she actually shot herself." He glanced toward the back of the room, where Atemu was talking to Seth, who looked as though he felt out of place. Khu was leaning against the wall with crossed arms, just watching as his eyes narrowed at the Pharaoh. Nuru stood near Seth, not quite certain what to do. "Remind me again why those clowns are here," Duke said now.

And so Yugi explained as best as he could of the events at the cemetery, adding at the end, "But Khu doesn't act like he's going to give up his hatred for Yami." He sighed sadly, wondering what on earth Atemu had done in the past that had caused Khu's anger to burn steadily for so many millennia.

Joey frowned. "Hey, when he pardoned Seth just like that, you'd think Khu could show some gratitude," he remarked, shoving potato chips into his mouth. "The guy's acting about as grateful as a brick wall."

"Whatever he's angry about, it must be something very serious," Marik spoke up grimly, thinking of the anger and rage that he himself had once had. He wondered if they would still need to worry about Khu being their enemy. At any rate, it certainly didn't look like he wanted to be friends.

Across the room Bakura was sitting on a chair beside his recovering Yami, who was stroking Oreo's fur. After a moment the thief looked up in slight confusion. "What happened to that person Rhea?" he asked. Oh, not that he especially cared . . . but it seemed odd not to hear her endless chatter.

Oreo meowed, looking at Bakura as if to say "Keep the truth about her a secret." Bakura looked back and then at his Yami, still having a difficult time believing that the truth was real.

"Well . . ." he began. Then, wondering how to continue, he struggled on, "I . . . I believe she said she had to go back to her home, Yami." He twiddled his thumbs slowly, not wanting to tell any outright lies. "But she hoped you were going to be alright. . . ."

Yami Bakura grunted. "Well, of course I would be alright, foolish mortal." Oreo purred, putting her front paws on his shoulder. Bakura chuckled weakly.

"Hey," Téa said suddenly, blinking at the news that was just beginning on the television, "it's saying something about people being missing!" The volume was turned down almost to nothing, but the closed captioning was running across the bottom of the screen.

Mokuba blinked worriedly. "Who's missing?" he asked, hoping it wasn't anyone he knew. Seto just frowned. It was one more annoyance to add to the list.

Yugi grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume just in time to hear the news reporter saying ". . . Five people have mysteriously vanished since last night, including Gabrielle Valesquez, whose case is certainly the most bizarre of the five victims." She went on to explain the "alleged" circumstances surrounding Gabrielle's disappearance and then gave descriptions and names for all five people, none of whom were known to Yugi and the others. "If anything is known concerning the whereabouts of these people, contact the police immediately!"

The roomfull was stunned into silence. At last Joey said, "Well . . . it looks like this mystery isn't over yet." He frowned deeply, glancing at a nearby calender. "And there's only half a week left to Christmas!"

Tristan just shook his head. They had all been extremely busy with their mysteries ever since November and Thanksgiving. "It's just getting started," he remarked, just hoping that everything would be peaceful by Christmas Eve but not having much hope.

"And so are we!" Yugi said confidently. "We're going to find out what's happened to all those people and get them home in time for Christmas!" he declared, standing up in determination.

Most of those in the room echoed agreement, save for Yami Bakura and Khu. But those two did narrow their eyes thoughtfully, deciding that whatever had caused those people to vanish could be very interesting . . . and dangerous as well, most likely. They just didn't realize how dangerous. . . .

**To Be Continued. . . .**


End file.
